El Beso de Plata
by Shitsuki Chan
Summary: Su garganta empezó a latir con vida cerca de su boca y el se sintió atontado ante su sutil aroma, tan calido. Trato de controlarse pero no pudo, ella estaba tan cerca, los colmillos salieron de sus fundas -Cree en esto- y la beso en los labios. Zero&Yori
1. Chapter 1

**Emmm Holix de nuevo! Les traigo la adaptación de un maravilloso libro "El Beso de Plata" que no es mío, le pertenece completamente a Annete Curtis Klause, solo que leyó mi mente y me robo la idea xD. Espero les guste, además que la pareja es única en su especie, si se atreven a leerlo, seriamente gracias! Y adelante!**

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo I: Sayori**

**L**a casa estaba vacía. Yori lo supo en el momento en que entró. Solamente el tictac de un reloj en la cocina desafiaba el silencio.

El temor se apoderó de ella de nuevo. Mami, pensó ella como si fuera una niña. ¿Estás de nuevo en el hospital o peor? Dejó su maleta escolar en el corredor y, olvidándose de que la puerta estaba abierta, se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, con temor de ver qué mensaje le esperaba. Había una nota en el refrigerador:

_Estoy en el hospital. No te preocupes. Prepárate la comida que yo vuelva cuando pueda. _

_Te quiere, Papá_

_P.D. No me esperes despierta._

Arrugó la nota y la arrojó al basurero, pero no encestó. Resopló con rabia. Parecía que últimamente todas las conversaciones con su padre tenían a un banano de imán en el refrigerador como intermediario. El banano habla, pensó ella. Defendía el refrigerador y evitaba que ella lo abriera. De todas formas no podía comer.

La llamaban "Yori el pájaro" en el colegio. Siempre había sido flaca, pero ahora se le veían los huesos, y las muñecas y coyunturas reflejaban su angustia. Se veía tan flaca como su madre que estaba en el hospital, inválida por el cáncer. Muerte por identificación, pensó en ella medio en broma, medio en serio. Al fin y al cabo, siempre le habían comparado su madre, tenían los mismos ojos marrones profundos, el pelo algo corto y un poco rubio con ondas y una piel algo dorada, pero que se sonrojaba ante cualquier estímulo. ¿No sería irónico si ella también muriera, desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que su doble?

Yori salió de la cocina sin saber que hacer. ¿Cómo podía lavar los platos o limpiar el mesón sin saber que ocurría con su madre en el hospital? Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre un asiento. Su papá le insistía en que todo estaría bien, pero ¿y si algo sucedía y ella no estaba ahí simplemente porque él no era capaz de admitir que mamá seguramente moriría?

Se estiraba la camisa, jugaba con el pelo; las manos no dejaban de moverse. Ya debería estar acostumbrada, pensó. Llevaban más de un año en esta situación: largas estadías en el hospital, cortas estadías en casa, semanas de esperanza para después verla recaer y las curas eran peores que la misma enfermedad. Y es que acostumbrarse tenía que ser un pecado, pensó ella. Antinatural, no puede uno acostumbrarse porque eso sería como ceder.

Se detuvo en el comedor que estaba escasamente adornado con una antigua mesa plegable y asientos que combinaban casi todos, pero las paredes eran una exposición en honor a la vida de su madre. Exhibían un grande grupo de óleos grandes, alegres y llamativos por Aoi Wakaba; cuadros cargados de emoción desbordada, llenos de gente riéndose que saltaba, daba vueltas y cantaba. Como mamá, pensó Yori; como ella fue. Era en eso en lo que se diferenciaban, porque Yori escribía poesía silenciosa llena de obscuridad y preguntas. Además no es buena, pensó ella. Yo no tengo talento, es ella. Yo debería ser la enferma; ella tiene mucho mas para ofrecer, mucha más vida. Tú eres oscura, le decía a veces su madre sorprendida. Tu eres un misterio.

Quiero ser como ellos, pensó casi rogando mientras tocaba la pintura para sentir las pinceladas y tratar de absorber algo de su calidez.

La sala era fresca y llena de sombras. Los reflejos de luz en el techo, que veía a través de la ventana, se parecían a la luz jugueteando en el agua y los colores pálidos recordaban los mundos bajo el mar. Tal vez encontraría algo de paz allí, y se recostó en el sofá.

Solamente disfruta del espacio, se dijo a sí misma. El espacio siempre ha estado aquí y que siempre estará; el espacio que no a cambiado. Voy a simular que tengo cinco años; mamá está preparando comida temprano porque salen a una fiesta y Rissa-chan vendrá a cuidarme. Dentro de un rato iré a jugar con mi casa de muñecas.

Claro que esto no duraría, entonces decidió abrir los ojos y estirarse. Sus dedos agarraron el periódico que aún estaba regado en el sofá. Lo miró con poco interés, pero el titular gritaba: MADRE DE DOS FUE ENCONTRADA MUERTA. Su estómago se revolcó. La madre de dos encontrada muerta, pensó amargamente. ¿Porqué no la madre de todos? No pudo evitar seguir leyendo. La garganta había sido cortada, decía el artículo, seca por la ausencia de sangre.

-Esto es absurdo- dijo en voz alta. Sus dedos apretaron el papel en rechazo. Arrojó el papel, con mucha dificultad se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto.

El teléfono sonó antes de que llegara a las escaleras. Titubeó un instante pero corrió hacia el teléfono de la sala y lo levantó. Era una voz familiar, pero no la de su padre.

-Yori-chan es horrible- Yuuki, su mejor amiga, gritaba en la línea con un poco de dramatismo. Debería ser reconfortante.

-¿Qué es horrible?- Pregunto Yori con voz entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. ¿Acaso el hospital había llamado a la casa Kuran por no haberla encontrado a ella?

-Nos vamos-

-¿Qué?- Hubo un momento de confusión.

-A papá e dieron el trabajo en Nueva York.

-¿Nueva York? Por Dios, Yuuki. Venus.

-Casi.

Yori se sentó en el asiento que había al lado de la mesa del teléfono. No era su papá, La muerte no llamaba, pero…

-¿Cuándo?- le preguntó

-En dos semanas

-¿Tan rápido?- Yori enredaba y desenredaba la cuerda del teléfono. Esto no está sucediendo, pensó

-Lo necesitan inmediatamente. Viaja esta noche. ¿Puedes creerlo? Va buscar una casa apenas llegue, o algo estilo americano, un departamento. Cuando llegue a casa, Kaname buscaba compañías para hacer el trasteo.

-Pero tu dijiste que tu papá no estaba seguro.

-Eso te demuestra lo mucho que me cuenta, ¿No crees? Kaname si sabía.

Yori buscaba algo para decir. ¿Cómo hacer para detener esto? ¿No estaba asustada con lo rápido que estaba sucediendo?

-Oh, el cree que es genial. Ahí hay un ambiente citadino y podrá salir a todas los bares y discos y también podrá acostarse con las zorras que quiera, zorras neoyorquinas por supuesto.

¿Que acaso Yuuki siente celos?

-¿Y que dice tu mama?

-A mama no le importa si nos vayamos a la Atlántida, con tal de estar con papá.

Hubo un gran silencio, Yori suspiró- Con que Nueva York

Yuuki gimió –Lo sé, es horrible, quiero quedarme aquí, no estoy preparada para la "ciudad que nunca duerme" yo tengo mucho sueño, vivo adormilada, tu lo sabes.

Yori lanzó una pequeña risilla, era verdad.

-Y que tal si me podría quedar contigo- añadió para no perder la esperanza.

-Preguntaré- Dijo Yori, pero ambas sabían que en ese momento era imposible.

-¡Neh!

¿Qué voy a hacer?, pensó Yori.

-Puedes visitarme- sonaba como una sugerencia patética, de Fukuoka a Nueva York.

-¡Gran cosa!

-Lo sé

-¿Puedes venir? –Preguntó Yuuki.

-No, es mejor que me quede aquí.

-¡Oh, oh! ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Ella está de nuevo en el hospital.

-Ay, maldita sea.

Aquí es cuando Yuuki se silencia, pensó Yori. ¿Porqué no podemos hablar del tema? ¿Porqué se tiene que aislar cada vez? Es mi mejor amiga maldita sea, no como los tontos del colegio que sienten vergüenza de solo mirarme. Buscó algo más para decir y mantener a Yuuki en la línea.

Aún mas silencio.

-Escúchame- dijo Yuuki- realmente no tienes muchas ganas de hablar. Llámame cuando tengas noticias. ¿De acuerdo?

No, eres tu la que no quiere hablar, pensó Yori, pero en cambio se encontró diciéndole-Ajá.

-De acuerdo. Hablamos mas tarde- sin embargo no colgó- Escucha Yori, te quiero y todos esos sentimentalismos. Como hermanas, tú sabes- lo dijo atropelladamente, para disimular su timidez-Llámame.

-Claro- sonrió Yori con una mueca. No hablarían de eso-Adiós.

-Adiós, Yori-chan. Mantente fuerte-susurró Yuuki antes de colgar.

A ella si le importa, se dijo Yori a sí misma. Simplemente no sabe como manejarlo. ¿Y quién sabe?. Pero de todas maneras Yori estaba molesta. Antes siempre podían hablar. Generalmente Yuuki escojía el tema, pero podían hablar. Ahora Yuuki se hiba. ¿Acaso era el fin del mundo? Eran amigas desde siempre ¿Qué tenia de malo dejar las cosas como antes? ¿Por qué tienes que cambiar todo? Quería gritarle a un Dios que ella tampoco estaba segura de que existía ¿Me estás castigando? ¿Qué he hecho?

Todo esto la tenía cansada. Necesito una siesta, decidió. Subió la escalera consciente de que el sueño le había reemplazado la comida últimamente. Se acostó sobre el edredón para escapar por un rato.

Se despertó de un brinco luchando con los sueños y reconoció ruidos que podrían venir de la puerta principal o de su propia puerta, cerrándose. Se levantó aún cansada y bajó las escaleras. Escuchó toda clase de sonidos que venían de la cocina. Entró y encontró a su papá preparándose un tazón de cereal. La miró pálido y con ojeras.

-Maldita sea Yori, la puerta estaba abierta.

Discúlpame papá. Seguramente se me olvidó. No había nadie. Me asusté y encontré la nota- ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado la puerta?

-No puedos simplemente dejar las puertas abiertas, Yori. Por Dios Santo, lee los periódicos

¿Periódicos? Pensó ella. ¿Estaba hablando del artículo? ¿Porqué mencionarlo? ¿Porqué mencionarlo? ¿Por qué la molestaba? A él no le importaba.

-Yo estaba aquí.

-Lo sé, ví tu maleta. Revisé tu cuarto- su voz se calmó-¿Durmiendo otra vez Yori? ¿Acaso no estas duermiendo de noche?

Ella no contestó. Si él estuviera algo de tiempo en casa lo sabría.

Ver el cereal de él le hizo dar hambre finalmente. Buscó en el refrigerador y encontró una cacerola con atún que había traído Haruki, la amiga de su mamá, hacía tres días y que seguía intacto con los bordes que empezaban a dañarse. Haruki era una persona querida y generosa, pero no sabía cocinar. Yori guardó la cacerola y se sentó con su papá a comerse un tazón de cereal. Pensó que podría resistir el cereal.

Su papá la estaba mirando. De repente se arrepintió de haberse molestado. Se veía tan triste y no era su culpa si tenía que pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital y en el trabajo para poder pagar un cuarto privado. Tal vez si toda su familia no estuviera en Tokio, sería mas fácil para el. Me podría dejar ayudar más, pensó ella, pero sabia que le hiba a responder: puedes ayudar al no permitir que tu mamá se preocupe.

-¿Cómo está mamá?- apenas si se atrevió a preguntar

-No muy bien está vez, amor. Sigue tratando de mantener fortaleza, pero se debilita cada vez más.

-¿Se va a quedar? –por favor dime que no, pensó Yori

-Sí, algunas semanas. Tal vez más.

Yori vió la mirada de dolor en su rostro y las lágrimas que intentaba esconder. Tal vez por siempre, pensó ella. Sí, esta vez por siempre, pero el no se atreve a decírmelo.

Los dos comieron en silencio y mecánicamente. No disfrutaban el momento, sólo estaban cediendo ante la necesidad física. Su papá se había convertido en el nuevo Eisuke Wakaba, el hombre cuya esposa se moría poco a poco y a quien se le había olvidado que tenía una hija.

Varias veces trató de hablar, pero las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta.

-¿Papá?- logró decir con esfuerzo.

-¿Hmm?- su mirada era distante.

-Papá, sobre Yuuki.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuvieron alguna pelea?- respondió vagamente.

No estoy en primaria, quería gritarle, pero le dijo en tono suave y cuidadoso:

-Se muda.

De repente estaba casi llorando. Todo lo que quería era que la abrazara y es que lo necesitaba tanto…

-Oye, eso es emocionante- le dijo sin entender lo que ella necesitaba. Continuó sorbiendo su leche sin darse cuenta.

Logró contener las lágrimas. Un nudo en la garganta se le formo y quería gritar. ¿Dónde estaba el papá de antes que la habría escuchado y tratado de comprender? Él no siempre entendía como su mamá, pero al menos intentaba. Me imagino que debe estar por ahí, en alguna parte, pensó Yori. No lo intentó de nuevo; su vida estaba ya destruida para que ella le añadiera mas problemas.

Mamá si sabria que decir, pensó ella; incluso ahora. Si solamente la dejaran visitarla por más tiempo. Parecía como si en el momento en que tenia claro lo que tenía que decirle, la estaban sacando de nuevo. Nadie la escuchaba.

-Salgo un rato a caminar-dijo ella abruptamente. Si no salía de ahí iba a gritar. Tomó su chaqueta del closet- Adios!

-No te demores- dijo su padre

¿Acaso no se da cuenta d e que horas eran? Se preguntó a si misma mientras caminaba. Casi las diez, ¿Acaso no le preocupaba lo de los periódicos?

La noche estaba limpia y dulce como las manzanas. Una luna gibosa colgaba gorda y brillante. Se dirigió al parque mas cercano. Era un terreno en la esquina de una calle con algunos arboles y una gruesa masa de arbustos cerca al centro. Había unos columpios, un rodadero, un balancín y tres muy maltratados animales sobre resortes, que te sacudían hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si estuvieras borracho hasta que tu trasero estaba demasiado dolorido para sentarte en ellos.

A Yori le encantaba venir tarde y recorrerlo aún después de que los muchachos se habían ido a su casa. No quería que llegara el momento en que la comunidad, buscando la seguridad, colocara las luces para alumbrar mejor el parque. A ella le gustaba como estaba ahora, con las pocas luces que formaban piscinas de oro en las sombras misteriosas.

Tenía tres bancas pesadas para escoger, y se acomodó en su favorita. Miraba hacia la estructura ubicada justo en el centro del parque. El pequeño y hermoso quiosco siempre le había fascinado. Estaba rodeado como un carrusel y sus lados siempre abiertos apenas parecían paredes. Siempre estaba pintado de blanco y le recordaba un diminuto palacio de una historia de la India. Ella había escuchado que anteriormente que una banda tocaba ahí en las tardes del domingo; ahora los niños lo usaban como refugio cuando llovía. Cuéntame tu historia, pensó ella.

La luz de la luna alumbró el quiosco delineándolo de un color plateado, pero una sombra que no hacía parte de las sombras naturales se escondió adentro. Se asustó. Agarró el borde de la banca y se inclinó hacia adelante para distinguir quién estaba acercándose en la oscuridad. Vió a alguien adentro.

Una figura desprendida de las sombras. La boca se le secó. Madre de dos encontrada muerta, pensó. Caminó hacia la figura y se colocó bajo la luz de la luna en el lado mas cercano; por un momento pensó en correr. Después le vió la cara.

Era joven, mas niño que hombre, flaco y pálido, parecía un duende bajo la luna. Observó el rostro y se conjeló como un venado frente a un rifle. Quedaron atrapados en sus miradas. Sus ojos eran violeta, llenos del campo y las estrellas, pero su cara estaba pálida, casi tanto como su cabello claro.

Se dio cuenta, casi con desesperación, de que era hermoso. Las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos rompieron el hechizo y el se fue corriendo, mientras ella se sentaba a llorar por todas las cosas perdidas

**Ok, Gracias por leer, Ya no más subo la conti! Espero que les haya gustado! n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo II: Zero**

**Z**ero se limpió la boca de la sangre de la rata. No satisfacía tanto como la sangre humana, pero por ahora era suficiente. No había encontrado comida en el parque, excepto la niña claro está. Lo tomó por sorpresa y a él no le gustaban las sorpresas; pero ahora se acordaba de la forma como le sostuvo la mirada y del sutil ambiente de miedo que se sentía en el aire nocturno.

Llevaba 20 minutos agachado en el callejón detrás de un grupo de tiendas, atrapando y tomando, atrapando y tomando. Ahora estaban escondidas, las ratas. Sabían que algo estaba sucediendo; un gato grande, pensó él, y se asomó en su boca una sonrisa delgada y brillante.

Había que continuar. Se levantó y estiró sus delgados y musculosos brazos hacia el cielo. Solo tenía puesta una camiseta a pesar de que la noche de otoño estaba fresca. Era negra, como sus jeans. A él le gustaba el negro. Sombras, pensó él. Noche. Se sentía bien vestido de negro, sin embargo los cordones de sus zapatos eran rojos. Sangre, susurró esa noche en la tienda, cuando sus dedos se rehusaban a colocarlos de nuevo en la repisa. Le entregó una moneda a la mujer que lo observaba recelosa y corrió hacia el callejón donde ahora se encontraba para ponérselos.

¿Adónde iría ahora? ¿Al parque? Tal vez la niña ya se había ido, pero tal vez no. Debería ir de todas formas, pensó y sonrió de nuevo, la misma sonrisa brillante. Ella era hermosa, oscura como la noche, pero delgada como si algún miembro de la hermandad la hubiera hecho suya. Zero frunció y desfrunció el ceño. No, ese olor no hacía parte de ella. Sin embargo, había algo voluptuoso acerca de ella, que le recordaba la muerte. Senos grandes también, sonrió ante sus peculiares preferencias humanas.

Ella lo asustó. Él había encontrado ese parque hace dos semanas y nadie venía a esas horas de la noche. Había bajado la guardia; algo peligroso, tonto. No, no iría al parque, decidió. Podía esperar. Ella se sentó en la banca con mucha familiaridad, como si esa fuese su costumbre. Seguramente la volvería a ver. En cambio visitaría esa casa. No estaba lejos para caminar desde aquí y vería que tramaba el niño.

Zero se fue cuidadosamente del callejón. No era bueno que lo vieran aquí a menudo y en cambio resultó ser un sitio excelente para ir de caza; no lo quería perder. Caminó por el pavimento con los hombros encorvados y las manos dentro de los jeans como si estuviera combatiendo el frío. ¿Quién sabe quién lo estaba mirando? Tendría que conseguirse un abrigo. La calle por la que estaba caminando se cruzaba con la calle Nahorou. Giró a la derecha y en la quinta casa se detuvo al final de un largo patio trasero.

No había luces en la parte trasera de la casa, pero la luna iluminaba el patio. Zero se deslizaba de una sombra a otra, entre árboles y arbustos como si él mismo fuera una sombra, o una nube frente a la luna.

Llegó a la casa hecha de ladrillo tosco y se acercó al árbol que estaba en la esquina, al cual subió con la facilidad de un gato para acomodarse sobre una rama. Apenas sí sacudió las hojas de otoño que aún colgaban de las ramas.

Podía ver en la habitación y parecía anónima. Las paredes estaban desnudas, nada sugería la personalidad del ocupante; pero sí había un ocupante, acurrucado sobre la cama. Un niño de seis o siete años sostenía un libro y lo leía a la luz de la luna con un oso de peluche al lado. Te vas a arruinar los ojos niño, pensó Zero y sonrió perversamente. El libro era mas grueso de lo que uno esperaría para un niño de esa edad y la curiosidad por ver el título estaba enloqueciendo a Zero. Ocasionalmente el niño ahogaba una risa y sacudía la cabeza moviendo su delicado cabello blanco a la luz de la luna.

La puerta se abrió. El oro reemplazó al dorado cuando la luz del corredor inundó el cuarto. Una mujer joven estaba en la puerta sonriendo al ver que el niño escondía el libro bajo las cobijas.

-Ichirou- le dijo suavemente-, es un poco tarde para estar jugando. Son casi las 12, tranquilízate y duérmete.

-Ajá- respondió el muchacho y abrazó la almohada. La mamá le mando un beso y cerró la puerta al salir.

Zero vió que el niño continuó despierto, desafiando el sueño, aún sonriendo. Había un aullido en la garganta de Zero que apenas podía contener y que lo estaba ahogando. Se bajó del árbol antes de delatarse. No era ni el sitio ni el momento.

Abajo se oían ruidos en la cocina. Estaban guardando platos y dos voces somnolientas hablaban. Se acercó a la ventana para escuchar.

-…ya debería estar dormido- decía una voz de hombre.

-Pero es difícil para un niño- contestó la mujer-, ajustarse a un nuevo hogar.

-Ya ha pasado un mes.

-Sí, pero después de un año en la casa anterior y Dios sabe donde antes…

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

-Es un niño dulce.

-Un poco callado

-Oh, será un genio. Ya verás

El hombre se rió.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo planeado no?

-Claro. Premio Nobel.

Se rió de nuevo.

-Vamos a la cama – la luz se apagó

-Todo estará bien, ya verás- dijo la mujer-No puedes esperar perfección cuando adoptas a un niño mayor.

-Sí, que lástima lo de la piel delicada. Demasiado sensible, tal vez si nosotros…- su voz se perdió en el interior de la casa.

Zero se sentó en los arbustos por un rato largo. Respiró la esencia de la noche, hizo planes y los abandonó. No había movimiento en la casa, los sueños titilaban en las ventanas; todas excepto una, donde el hambre oscura llamaba.

Finalmente, cuando Zero escuchó el primer pájaro de la mañana, se levantó con un único y flexible movimiento. Su cuerpo no se quejó ante la interrupción de la vigilancia. Era como si apenas unos segundos antes se hubiera sentado a observar. En silencio, abandonó el patio de la misma forma como había llegado y, acompañado por los pájaros que se despertaban, regresó a lo que era su casa esta semana; un colegio abandonado de la Calle Onoda.

Retiró una tabla de madera y se deslizó, a través de una ventana rota, a la oficina del rector. El cuarto, sucio de polvo y telarañas, fue en tiempos pasados el infierno para los del sexto grado, pero todo lo que quedaba ahora era un viejo archivador en donde uno sólo cajón funcionaba y una mesa con el borde oxidado y sin asiento. Unas repisas pegadas a la pared complementaban el cuarto y el piso de madera había tenido mejores tiempos. Una maleta deteriorada reposaba sobre una de las repisas.

Al colocar la tabla en su lugar, el cuarto quedaba oscuro. El amanecer lograba entrarse por las rendijas de por aquí y de por allá, finos rayos de sol que alumbraban las alegres motas de polvo, pero que no penetraban la oscuridad. Esto no le molestaba a Zero porque él no necesitaba mucha luz para poder ver. Tomó la maleta, la colocó sobre la mesa y la abrió. Dentro había una pequeña pintura con un marco dorado. Era un grupo familiar; un hombre, una mujer con un bebé en brazos y un pequeño niño. El óleo estaba viejo y rajado. En la parte inferior de la pintura había tierra, tierra seca y negra, casi volátil como las motas de polvo del cuarto. Zero la acarició con los dedos y suspiró. Este era su sueño; la tierra de su patria. La tierra donde él habría descansado eternamente si de verdad hubiera muerto, aún tenía el poder de devolverle algo de esa paz. Era, tal vez una prueba de esa muerte que lo renovaba. Sin eso, se perdería en el infinito y se convertiría en una cosa marchita. Sin posibilidad de movimiento, de alimentarse; pero al mismo tiempo sin poder morirse. Un infierno viviente.

Acercó la pintura a sus labios y la besó suavemente, la devolvió a la maleta, la cerró y cerró los seguros. Necesitaba descansar, pero no el trance comatoso que muchas veces lo dominaba. Siempre sabía cuando iba a suceder pues era después de una intensa sesión de alimentación; de un humano. Ahora solo necesitaba un periodo de letargo para recargar, por así decirlo, Levantó la maleta de la mesa y la deslizó dentro de un hueco donde se acurrucó después. La abrazó como si fuera un tesoro.

Estuvo un rato ahí, con los ojos abiertos mas allá del cuarto y del colegio. Antes de dormirse pensó, por un momento, de nuevo en la niña. Hermosa, susurró, algo pálida, casi como la leche maldita, delgada y aguda como el dolor; minutos más tarde se elevó hacia las estrellas.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo III: Sayori**

**Y**ori salió de la biblioteca temprano. No tenía sentido estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada excepto mirar la pared, la ventana, el reloj; todo menos escribir. Su hoja del cuaderno se había convertido en una cantidad de falsos comienzos. A este paso, no tendría nada para mostrarle a la profesora Tatsuya durante la sección crítica de mañana.

Quiero escribir sobre mi madre, pensó ella, pero todo parecía tan vulgar y ella lo sabía. Quería escribir algo importante para escupirle a la muerte en la cara. El problema era que ella no quería que la profesora Tatsuya se enterara lo de su madre. No quería que ella dijera: Pobre niña, o algo horrible sobre el destino que Dios nos tiene preparado, como la vecina, de manera que resultaría siendo algo no muy sincero y la poesía insincera no funciona. El problema es que no puedo escribir nada más si no puedo escribir sobre mamá, pensó Yori. ¡Ella es lo más importante! ¡Dios! Realmente estoy descuidando el colegio. Esto del estudio independiente era lo más parecido a la clase perfecta, pero si continuaba así sería un desperdicio del trimestre. No me puede ir mal en mis estudios, pensó ella, ya mamá tiene suficientes preocupaciones.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó entre dientes mientras peleaba con su armario. Siempre se atascaba. Le provocaba patearlo; sin embargo, solo se quedó ahí mirándolo.

-No se derretirá, no importa cuánto lo mires- le dijo una voz a su lado.

-¡Yuuki! No te sentí llegar.

-Debes andar en silencio cuando faltas tantas clases como yo.

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Para qué voy? De todas formas me mudaré ¿No? Justo en la mitad del semestre y empezaré en otro sitio justo en la mitad del semestre. Para eso espero hasta después de Navidad. De cualquier modo, valió la pena ver cómo usabas tu visión de rayos X

Yori sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo se puso triste mientras observaba a Yuuki descifrar la cerradura del armario. ¿Quién la hiba a hacer reír cuando Yuuki ya no estuviera? ¿Quién más ignoraría de manera descarada su petición de paz y silencio y la obligaría a ir a una fiesta?

-Ven al baño conmigo- le dijo Yuuki mientras ella ponía sus libros dentro del armario y sacaba su almuerzo-Estamos en medio de dos turnos de manera que hasta podremos respirar adentro- buscaron el que estaba más cerca a la cafetería.

Después de un corto espacio de silencio Yuuki miró el piso algo apenada-Yo…Siento mucho lo de anoche- Esta vez atravesaba las puertas giratorias.

-No hay porqué disculparse- dijo Yori sorprendida. ¿Podía ser tan optimista como para pensar que Yuuki estaba lista para hablar? Se pararon frente al espejo y Yuuki sacó un cepillo para tratar su terco pelo liso color castaño.

-Uno pensaría que ya habrían reemplazado estos benditos espejos- dijo enojada- Están todos rajados.

Finalmente dejó el cepillo y miró de frente a Yori, quien vio la cara de su amiga cambiar súbitamente. Ay, Dios…pensó Yori.

-Yori-chan, no quiero mudarme- dijo Yuuki casi llorando- No tendré amigos, me tocará empezar de nuevo- las esperanzas de Yori se derrumbaron. Pensó que iban a hablar de ella y casi llora también, pero abrazó a Yuuki y le dijo "Ya, ya". Estaba perdida. En silencio pensó, ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar si tampoco me puedo ayudar a mi misma? Esto es increíble. Se suponía que Yuuki era la fuerte. Ella no se comportaba así. El mundo estaba al revés de nuevo-Lo siento- dijo Yuuki con voz entrecortada después de un momento- No tengo derecho a sentirme así. Yo solamente me mudo, pero tú…- lloró de nuevo.

No puede decirlo, pensó Yori. Ambas sabemos lo que quiere decir, pero no es capaz. No quiero tu pesar, pensó, y casi suelta a su amiga pero se detuvo. Yuuki si la apreciaba y no era su culpa que la gente no supiera cómo hablar de la muerte. Ni papá, ni los vecinos, ni los amigos de mamá. El compañero de la muerte era el silencio. La emotividad de su amiga superó el enojo.

-Boba, tú sabes que siempre me puedes contar lo que sientes. Generalmente nadie, y eso me incluye a mí, te puede detener.

-Es que me siento tan egoísta.

Siempre lo has sido, pensó Yori, pero nunca a propósito. Así era Yuuki. Yori podía contar con eso. Sacudió suavemente a su amiga.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Eso trajo más lágrimas.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto Yori-chan

Se abrazaron por un rato. Era extraño que Yuuki permitiera que la viera tan frágil. Después de que su mamá se fue, siempre sintió miedo de desaparecer para siempre. Al menos eso fue lo que Yori dedujo al observarla. Tendremos otra cosa en común, pensó Yori, pero tú al menos podrás visitar a la tuya. Había amargura en este pensamiento. Yori acarició el pelo de Yuuki tratando de reparar lo pensado. Este era el momento en que se podía aprovechar. Yo también estoy asustada, se preparó para decir, tengo susto para mi mamá se va a morir, mi papá la llorará por siempre y yo estaré sola porque tú te vas también.

Sin embargo, en ese momento sonó una campana en algún lado y el almuerzo empezaba. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, pensó Yori.

Las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de niñas entró intempestivamente distribuyendo cigarrillos. Yuuki soltó a Yori y precipitadamente se mojó la cara con agua. Una rubia con exceso de maquillaje se quedó mirándolas con el cigarrillo encendido y sosteniéndolo en una mano cuidadosamente acomodada.

-¿Acaso ustedes son raras?- preguntó en son de burla.

-Lárgate, Rukia- dijo Yuuki, abrazando a Yori en un gesto protector- ¿Sabes? Podrías quebrarte la muñeca al sostener así el cigarrillo- y Yori sintió que la sacaban del baño. Las cosas volvían a su normalidad.

En la cafetería se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, cerca de la puerta trasera.

-Voy por una hamburguesa de la muerte- dijo Yuuki después de revisar su cartera y levantarse rápidamente- Cuida el puesto.

Yori sonrió en afecto ante la brusquedad repentina de Yuuki.

Justo en el momento en que Yuuki se fue, dos niñas que Yori identificó como compañeras en la clase de física se sentaron en el otro extremo de la mesa. Desempacaron unos sándwiches y empezaron a hablar entre bocanadas. Yori se sintió culpable por escuchar la conversación, pero era imposible no hacerlo estando tan cerca. Se le ocurrió un idea para un poema, algo sobre un muchacho mágico bajo la luz de la luna, cuando la palabra _asesinato _le llamó la atención.

-Era la prima de Shitah- dijo la de pelo negro teatralmente al acercarse más a la mesa.

-¡De verdad!

-Sí, la encontraron degollada.

La más alta se estremeció.

-Dios, es como Jack el Destripador o algo así.

-¡Ugh!- dijeron al unísono.

Yuuki regresó con el almuerzo y la otra conversación quedó en el olvido.

-¿Has leído el periódico últimamente?- le preguntó Yori a Yuuki.

-No. ¿Quién tiene tiempo? ¿Por qué?

Yori miró a las niñas en el otro extremo que aún estaban concentradas en los detalles del asesinato.

-Ah, había algo en las noticias. Vi el titular, pero no lo leí. Pensé que tu sabrías.

-Yo no. Me llaman la señorita olvidadiza- dijo Yuuki usando su voz de dibujos animados del sábado en la mañana.

Yori se rió para encubrir su molestia. Era absolutamente cierto.

-Olvídalo.

A la salida del colegio, su padre la estaba esperando para recogerla.

-Súbete, vamos al hospital- dijo, y fue la única conversación en el camino. Manejó totalmente concentrado como si estuviera entrenando licencia; como si una cosa pudiera bloquear las otras. Yori lo miraba intensamente esperando escuchar noticias, pero nada. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para romper el hielo, pero no se le ocurrió nada y de repente habían llegado.

La gente odiaba el olor de los hospitales, pero a medida que iban subiendo, Yori pensó que este no olía tan mal. Este pensamiento la irritó porque no podía creer que había algo agradable aquí. Terminó destruyendo un pedazo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo.

Al llegar a la puerta dudó por un momento, con miedo de entrar. ¿Cómo se vería mamá esta vez?, se preguntó. Su papá le abrió la puerta y no tuvo más remedio que entrar. La garganta de Yori se atrancó al ver a su mamá, una figura enferma y frágil con los brazos más heridos que nunca por todas las agujas y los tubos.

-¿Mamá?- le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Las pestañas se agitaron y su mamá abrió los ojos. Sonrió débilmente y su piel, seca como un viejo pergamino, crujió con esfuerzo.

-Sayori- susurró en respuesta con una voz igual de entrecortada- Cariño- la cama rechinó a medida que ella la acomodaba para sentarse.

La mirada de Yori repasó rápidamente el cuarto. Rechazó de nuevo las paredes con el típico color verde, apenas decoradas con una escena de un bosque y un calendario que indicaba los turnos para los doctores y enfermeras. El nombre de su madre estaba encima de la cama, para que cada turno supiera quién era ella. El botiquín, el armario, los cajones y el mesón estaban pintados de blanco y tan fáciles de limpiar como el pálido piso de azulejo. Un televisor abandonado estaba inclinado hacia la ventana.

Su papá la empujó suavemente hacia adelante. Ella empezó a sentarse y de repente no estaba muy segura. Miró a su papá, quien le dijo que sí con un movimiento en la cabeza; entonces se sentó en un asiento cerca de la cama. Su padre se veía inquieto alrededor de su mamá, acomodándole la almohada, organizando mejor las sábanas, todo sonrisas, todo era una broma. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre callado que la había traído aquí?, se preguntaba Yori. Cuando quedó satisfecho de que su paciente estaba cómoda, se sentó en un asiento al otro lado de la habitación, dándoles espacio para conversar. Parecía desinflarse cuando su esposa no lo veía. Se sentó cómodamente, con las manos en el fondo de los bolsillos y miró a Yori con preguntas silenciosas que la preocuparon. Yori habría preferido que le preguntara.

-Tienes una gran vista del estacionamiento- dijo ella.

-Me alegro que te guste- Yori estaba sorprendida de lo débil que sonaba la voz de su mamá a pesar del tono irónico.

Yori le tomó la mano y notó que la piel alrededor de sus ojos se tensionaba; eso significaba dolor. Igual que la manera como la otra mano de su mamá torcía la sábana. Yori quería evitárselo. Dolía verla así.

-¿Estás comiendo?- preguntó su mamá.

-¿Y tú?- le respondió Yori con tono fuerte mirando la bandeja de comida que apenas había tocado.

-_Touché._

_-_Vuelve pronto a casa, mamá. Te extraño.

Yori sintió que su madre le apretaba la mano suavemente.

-Trataré cariño, trataré.

Los ojos de Yori se aguaron. Por favor no llores, se rogó a sí misma. No hagas que se preocupe.

-Adivina qué- le dijo buscando tema de conversación- La rosa que está al lado de la cerca aún está florecida.

Su mamá sonrió.

-Increíble. No parece posible en esta época del año, ¿no crees?

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. A Yori la desesperaba cómo los hospitales hacían que uno se olvidara de todo lo que quería decir. Ya es bastante incómodo el hecho de que dejen las puertas abiertas para que las enfermeras puedan entrar y salir, pensó ella, pero además papá se sienta como si fuera una especie de portero.

-Solo necesitaba verte- le dijo la mamá finalmente.

-De acuerdo.

-Necesitas comer más cariño, y maquíllate.

Yori sonrió y sollozando le dijo:

-Me acuerdo de cuando me hubieras limpiado la cara con una toalla su usaba maquillaje y ahora me dices que lo use. ¿Me veo tan mal?

-Claro que no, pero ya tienes la edad adecuada. Además deberías cortarte el cabello de una manera más moderna.

Yori acarició un mechón del cortísimo pelo de su madre.

-¿Cómo tu?

-Bueno, mi estilo _punk _no fue precisamente buscado-y sonrió-Y se ve un poco pretencioso en una mujer vieja como yo.

-Pero tu no estás vieja- dijo Yori con la voz entrecortada.

-Tengo sed- dijo su mamá, aún hábil para evitar desastres- Sírveme un vaso de agua, por favor.

En el momento en que Yori fue por la jarra, una enfermera se asomó a la habitación y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza al señor Wakaba, quien las interrumpió.

-Es suficiente por hoy- dijo sosteniendo los hombros de Yori con firmeza y besándole la cabeza.

-¡Ei-kun! ¡No!- protestó su esposa, tratando de sentarse en la cama.

-Tú sabes lo que dijo el doctor- le contestó inflexible.

Me están sacando de nuevo, pensó Yori amargamente, pero se acercó y besó la mejilla que su mamá le acercó.

-No me hacen caso- le dijo su mamá casi pidiéndole excusas.

Afuera del cuarto su papá trató de darle dinero para el taxi, y algo adicional para la comida. Yori no quería, pero su papá insistió cerrándole firmemente la mano con la suya grande y seca, alrededor de los billetes.

-¿Qué le dijo el doctor?- le preguntó de frente.

Miró aquí y allá como si le diera miedo mirarla.

-Dijo que tus visitas cansan a tu mamá, no quiere que vengas tan a menudo ni por tanto tiempo.

-¡Papá!- dijo como un aullido.

-Lo siento, las enfermeras están advertidas. Tienen sus órdenes- dijo débilmente.

-¿No puedes hacer nada?- le preguntó.

Finalmente la miró a los ojos:

-Sayori, creo que tus visitas son buenas para tu mamá. Pero él es el doctor, ensayémoslo a su manera por un tiempo, quiero lo mejor para ella.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo con el…

Detuvo sus protestas poniéndole suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Compra pizza e invita a Yuuki a comer contigo para que te acompañe- le dijo- Yo me quedaré un rato más- le acarició la mejilla y la dejó en el corredor.

¿Qué tal si yo empezara a gritar y a llorar e hiciera todo un alboroto? ¿Qué tal si hiciera una pataleta para que no me impidieran venir?, pensó. Pero sabía que no les podía hacer eso. Se mordió el labio y se fue.

Afuera encontró a uno de los taxis que siempre están buscando pasajeros. En el camino a casa se concentró en cuánto dejarle al conductor de propina para así no tener que pensar en su mamá o en otra noche sola.

Le pagó al conductor frente a su casa, pero cuando llegó a la casa no quiso abrirla. Devolvió la llave al bolsillo de su chaqueta. No pudo enfrentar este silencio ahora, pensó. Es sofocante.

Fue al parque y observó a los niños jugar hasta que les tocó irse a comer. Eran una compañía que no exigía nada. Algunos solitarios vinieron a desafiar la hora nocturna del parque, pero a medida que las sombras se hacían más intensas y las luces se encendían, hasta ellos fueron llamados a entrar en camas calientes en casas llenos de padres, hermanos, hermanas y televisores encendidos.

Ojalá tuviera un hermano o una hermana, pensó ella. Alguien que se encargara. Yo no quiero tener que ser responsable. Odio lavar la ropa. Odio tener que recordarle a papá que la cuenta del teléfono está pendiente. Mamá siempre nos cuidó. El viejo enojo reapareció. Se golpeó suavemente la rodilla con la mano como tratando de calmarse. Pensó que había logrado superar esa rabia. No es su culpa, se dijo Yori a sí misma. Es ridículo pensar eso. No es que quería irse, pero papá será como un vegetal. ¿Quién cuidará de mí?

Una fría brisa atravesó el parque y las nubes opacaron la luna. Yori se abrigó más con la chaqueta. Sacaría los abrigos más pesados del ático. De repente sintió un frío intenso, como si un hielo le estuviera bajando por la espalda.

-Es una noche hermosa- dijo una suave voz al lado de ella. Ella se volteó con el corazón latiendo como si se le fuera a salir. Un hombre joven estaba sentado a su lado. La luz de la calle lo delineaba contra los arbustos de atrás como un anillo de neblina alrededor de la luna. Él le sonrió como lo hace un gato, con humor escondido.

-Me asustaste- le susurró ella con rabia.

¿Quién era la persona invadiéndole su banca?

-Lo siento- le dijo él, pero su mirada no lo expresaba.

En ese momento ella lo reconoció, era el de la noche anterior. Cómo si él se hubiera dado cuenta le dijo:

-Estamos empatados. Tú me asustaste a mí.

-¿Por qué vas a estar asustado tú?- le pregunto ella algo molesta- Eres tu el que se acerca a las personas y las asusta.

-¿Por qué estás asustada tú?- le preguntó el

Yori respondió a la defensiva:

-No me gusta la conversación evasiva.

-¿Te gusta algún tipo de conversación?

-No, quiero estar sola.

-Creo que estás sola

Trató de tomar su mano, pero ella la quitó y se levantó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a adivinar la verdad y después aprovecharse de eso? Él pareció sorprenderse por un momento, pero después su sonrisa reapareció y una mirada soñadora apareció en su rostro. "Por favor, quédate" le dijo un tono casi como de arrullo. Sus ojos eran grandes, de colores vivos y amables. Ella dudó por un momento, parecía tan comprensivo. No le veía problema a hablar con él; pero inmediatamente sintió rabia de nuevo. El idiota manipulador, pensó ella.

-No sé qué es lo que quieres- le dijo ella-pero puedes buscarlo en otro sitio.

Dio la vuelta y se fue sin dudarlo.

-Me parece- le dijo el en un tono un poco molesto- que las chicas que se sientan solas en un parque de noche son las que están buscando algo.

Estaba tan furiosa que quería gritar. Casi da la vuelta, pero no, pensó ella, eso es lo que él quiere. Siguió caminando furiosa y cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado a su casa. Por extraño que parezca, tenía mucha hambre, y por primera vez en muchas semanas, se comió todo.

Dudó una vez entre bocados con sentimiento de susto ¿Era peligroso? ¿La habría lastimado? No. Parecía un ángel en una pintura renacentista. En serio, ¿La belleza podía lastimar?


	4. Chapter 4

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo IV: Zero.**

**Z**ero observó a la chica mientras ella se alejaba, una nube de rabia alrededor de ella. Estaba confundido porque ella no había respondido como él esperaba que lo hiciera; empezaba a hacerse una idea de ella y ella lo interrumpió con su ira. Sintió interés por ella y la siguió.

Se dejó deslizar a un estado de desvanecimiento, más cerca de la neblina que de la forma. Era fácil, casi como soñando, simplemente dejar ir el cuerpo y flotar. Su consciencia sostenía las moléculas juntas con cadenas de sueños. Se mezcló con las sombras y se convirtió en aire. Ella nunca lo vería. Él volaba debajo de los arboles, se resbalaba por las paredes, cortaba en atajos a través de las flores muertas del otoño. No la perdió de vista. Ella caminó rápido, quebrando el aire frío con su aliento.

Generalmente venían adonde él cuando su mirada se suavizaba con la luna, cuando su voz sonaba como terciopelo. Le permitían acariciarlas, inclinaban sus cabezas hacia atrás y se perdían en las estrellas, mientras él les besaba el cuello expuesto y se vanagloriaba con su conquista. Algunas veces las dejaba irse y les permitía pensar que había sido un sueño. Se iba antes de que rompieran el hechizo de sus ojos, para dejarlas atontadas y tambaleantes en el frío de la madrugada, otras veces el hambre era demasiada y las abrazaba, clavándoles sus colmillos hasta el fondo de sus cuellos disponibles para alimentarse de la sopa espesa y caliente que las mantenía vivas. Se perdía en el éxtasis palpitante que era la canción de la sangre bombeando, la vida que salía en un chorro hasta que la sangre, el horror y la vida misma se debilitaban y él abandonaba el remanente de su presa para buscar el sueño obscuro.

Se detuvo en la cerca de madera, observando a la chica entrar por una puerta verde con ventanas en forma de diamante. Temblaba de deseo. La luz iluminó la casa. Él la rodeó, mirando por las ventanas como un _voyeur _a quien se le niega el éxtasis. Absorbió la calidez de las cosas que nunca tendría: un tapete oriental, un armario antiguo, azulejos color crema en la cocina y una pintura de niñas alegres y risueñas. Sus ojos se achicaron. Las niñas de la pintura lo miraban de frente. Es solo una pintura, se regañó a sí mismo, pero se sintió burlado y una rabia interior retumbó en su garganta. Las luces de abajo se redujeron y se encendió una arriba. Se va a dormir, pensó él, y envidió el descanso que él no tenía.

Caminó por el jardín preparado para escabullirse cuando fuera necesario, examinando las ventanas del sótano y las puertas del garaje. No podía entrar a no ser que lo invitaran, pero le gustaba conocer la entrada y la salida y así tenerlas en cuenta para cuando fuese necesario. El animal estaba cerca de la superficie esa noche. Le recordaba la primera vez que había cambiado, cuando recorrió los bosques como una bestia durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad, sin importarle cómo sorprendía a la gente. Pedazos de su pasado volvían a su mente, aunque la mayoría eran vagos. Imágenes que se veían brillantes por momentos; dibujos congelados en la muda y verde luz del bosque; cuerpos de animales o personas salvajemente escurridos entre las hojas caídas, su cabeza apenas pegada al cuello. En ese momento Zero no se podía controlar y su ataque era más brutal, cegado por su propio miedo. Necesitó mucho tiempo para recuperar la capacidad de pensar, y aún mucho más tiempo para abandonar el bosque; pero el bosque nunca lo dejó a él. Su eco se escuchaba esta noche en él igual que grita un búho y las castañas se mueven en el viento.

Marcó su territorio como un lobo, eso ayudó un poco. Ahora sé dónde vives, pensó él.

Empezó a caminar sin parar, dominando, con cada paso que daba la rabia que sentía. Los suburbios tranquilos y dormidos cedían la vía a las bulliciosas calles urbanas. Aquí estas se iluminaban con los bares de la esquina y las pizzerías, los sitios de juegos y los almacenes de discos que parecían no cerrar. Los muchachos de moda se detenían en las esquinas a susurrar en los oídos de las chicas vestidas con faldas de cuero, promesas que ellas sabían que eran falsas. Grupos de personas solitarias se amontonaban en contra de la oscuridad. Sentía cierta cercanía hacia ellos, pues él también estaba alejado como ellos, del resto de la gente. Nadie lo veía. Se parecía mucho a los desnutridos y mal vestidos granujas de esta calle desordenada que siempre estaban pendientes de quién pasaba. Un grupo de muchachos corría riéndose por la acera, uno ondeando una camiseta sobre su cabeza. Borracho y con su pecho desnudo. Las chicas miraban las tiendas de ropa con sus pelos teñidos y sus miradas provocadoras, escondiendo el temor a ser rechazadas. Pronto el frío los obligaría a estar adentro y estaban disfrutando lo que quedaba del verano.

Zero se fue hacia las calles más oscuras entonando, a la perfección, la música de una canción que había escuchado al caminar. Era una de esas canciones agresivas que a él le gustaban y llevaba el ritmo golpeando su muslo mientras caminaba. Ocasionalmente cantaba una frase cuando se acordaba de la letra.

Recorrió el pavimento desparejo frente a una fila de casas con pintura desgastada pero con escaleras muy cuidadas. A través de una ventana sin cortinas vio a un hombre sentado en un asiento ya gastado y a una mujer sentada en sus faldas. Se reían de un programa de televisión. Él habría podido quedarse ahí parado durante una hora sin que se dieran cuenta. De repente le daban ganas de romper la ventana y gritar: ¡Mírenme! Quería que lo notaran. Quería que lo vieran. Este deseo era peligroso y una locura, pero le daba miedo no existir. Una que otra vez alguien lo reconocía y tenía que morir. Si no moría, bueno…Era una bobada no pensar en protegerse. No había nadie que lo reconociera, nadie que dijera su nombre.

Dio la vuelta a una esquina y asustó a un perro. Se acobardaron, se gruñeron mutuamente y el perro salió corriendo. Zero siguió caminando y encontró un lote lleno de maleza cuyo único habitante era un auto abandonado. Se sentó sobre una pared en ruinas y miró la luna.

-¡Oye, muchacho!- una voz venía de la alta pared del frente. Pasó una pierna por encima y un muchacho de 16 años se apareció, parado con las piernas separadas.

Muchacho, pensó Zero sarcásticamente. Sonrió con expectativa.

-¡Si, tú!- dijo una voz más profunda. Otro muchacho, tal vez un poco mayor, salió por detrás del auto abandonado. Era un patán grande en jeans y una camisa de leñador.

Un muchacho burlón con una chaqueta de cuero lo siguió.

-Este es nuestro lote-le dijo resbalando la ese. Llevaba una botella medio vacía de licor y le costaba trabajo caminar. Su mano derecha brilló con un destello plateado. Zero vio que era un cuchillo y a Zero no le gustaban las cosas puntiagudas porque lo ponían nervioso. A él no le gustaba ponerse nervioso.

Se avecinaba una pelea. Los muchachos rodearon a Zero quien lentamente se levantó con los músculos tensionados. Los muchachos avanzaron.

-¿De dónde eres?

-No eres de aquí.

-Aquí nadie te conoce.

-Sí- dijo el que escaló la pared- Y si nadie te conoce, no eres nadie- se rió con una sonrisa aguda y nerviosa mientras se limpiaba sus manos en una camiseta ajada.

Nadie. Hasta este imbécil lo llamaba nadie. Zero se acercó al peligro, entrando en la red. Atraparon a un tiburón esta vez, se sonrió.

-Muy bravito, ¿No?- dijo el más grande burlándose.

El muchacho de la chaqueta de cuero colocó la botella entre dos ladrillos.

-Parece estúpido, querrás decir- se pasó el cuchillo de una mano a la otra-¿Eres retrasado o algo así?

-Sí. Es demasiado estúpido para tener miedo.

Zero le dio la espalda al tercer muchacho, el que había hablado de último. Ese era una oveja. El grande era un patán, pero el que vestía de cuero era peligroso. Estaba loco. Fumaba marihuana verde. Zero la podía oler. Apestaba a plástico quemado y además destruía el cerebro. Hacía que la gente pensara que no podía morir.

-Este es nuestro patio de recreo, amigo.

-Claro, ¿Quieres jugar?

Zero finalmente habló:

-¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a tu mamá anoche?

-Hijo de p…-el grande se le lanzó con los puños.

Zero lo esquivó rápidamente. El muchacho se cayó, se veía confundido, después se levantó de nuevo como un oso furioso y atacó otra vez. Zero lo esquivó, otra vez. Su oponente respiraba con dificultad. Zero sonreía. Gánale al más grande y los demás saldrán corriendo; pero tenía que mantener al lobo vigilado. Uno nunca sabe con esos.

Bailaban un vals extraño en el lote y la furia del muchacho aumentaba. Finalmente Zero se quedó quieto y el otro lo alcanzó. Pensó que no iba a poder, pero para su sorpresa encontró que la víctima era suya. Respiró profundo y sonrió. Tenía el brazo de Zero en una posición dolorosa mientras preparaba el golpe; pero Zero, que no le llegaba ni a la quijada, agarró la correa con su mano libre y lo levantó en el aire. El muchacho movía sus manos como un insecto y gritaba con miedo. El de la chaqueta escupió un juramento pero quedó congelado. El otro muchacho tembló pero no se podía mover. Zero en ese momento lanzó a su oponente a una distancia imposible. El chico voló un momento por el aire y cayó en una montaña de basura. El ruido rompió el hechizo y Zero escuchó al tercero salir corriendo.

El del cuchillo se acercó. Se rió con el acero brillando con la luz de la calle. Seguramente había visto una que otra pelea, pensó Zero, pero ganó por agresividad, no por habilidad. Mejor manejarlo como un gato hace con una rata: en vez de jugar, la mata rápido.

El chico estaba esperando otra danza y no que su víctima se le acercara de inmediato. Dudó por un momento, enfrentando a una locura más fuerte que la suya, y vió algo en la mirada de Zero que lo hizo lanzarse. Mandó el cuchillo dominado por el temor, pero era demasiado tarde. El arma salió volando, su brazo, detenido por un momento, quedó inutilizado. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

Era el turno de Zero de reírse; una risa oscura y diabólica. El golpe que le dio al chico lo lanzó para atrás contra el auto. Mientras que el muchacho se deslizaba por el piso, lo alcanzó delicadamente y lo volvió a golpear contra el auto. El tercer golpe lo dejó inconsciente y le dio a Zero el placer de la victoria.

-¿Me dijiste nadie?- le susurró, y sus colmillos salieron- ¿Me dijiste nadie?- gritó casi con dolor. Levantó a su víctima y le abrió la muñeca con un salvaje corte de sus dientes. Tomó el brazo y, con la sangre saliendo a borbotones, escribió con letras inestables sobre el techo del carro: YO SOY.

El oscuro y crudo olor de la sangre lo intoxicaba. Se encontró abrazando al muchacho y acercando la muñeca herida hacia su boca. Superficialmente, en algún lado, se sintió sucio. Un eco lejano le gritaba que se detuviera, pero el llamado de la sangre era más fuerte. Casi había tocado con su boca la mano, cuando se escucharon sirenas demasiado cerca.

Se alejó del cuerpo inerte, pero este parecía no querer soltarse. Por un momento se sintió atrapado hasta que finalmente el muchacho cayó al suelo; pero en medio del pánico, un capricho perverso lo dominó. Le empezó a quitar la chaqueta, peleando con el peso de su víctima, ensangrentando el forro, rompiendo un dobladillo hasta dejarla libre. Negra y brillante, tenía su premio. La agarró y le dejó a su dueño la vida.

Luego estaba corriendo. Pasó a su primer atacante, quien ahora lo miraba con la cara pálida y lleno de pánico, a través de los escombros de las casas abandonadas, y corrió hacia la noche y siguió recorriendo las calles, hasta que llegó al callado patio de una casa con una puerta verde oscuro.

Se abrigó con la chaqueta y se sentó bajo un arbusto mirando su ventana hasta el amanecer.


	5. Chapter 5

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo V: Sayori.**

**Y**ori se congeló en la puerta, las manos apretadas sobre la boca. Con los dientes se mordía los nudillos. Aoi Wakaba estaba tirada sobre el lado de la cama del hospital, sus hombros se sacudían. Los sonidos eran inconfundibles.

-Papá- le dijo Yori a su padre tomándole el brazo- Está vomitando- el regulador del suero timbraba furioso.

La amiga de mamá. Haruki, quien había venido con ellos, tomó a Yori de los hombros.

-No te preocupes cariño. Ya llamo a una enfermera.

El papá sacó a Yori del camino y recorrió en dos zancadas los pasos que lo llevaban a la cama de su esposa.

-Toda va a estar bien, amor. Está bien- le acarició el pelo rítmicamente para retirárselo de la cara.

-Lo siento- dijo Aoi entre arcadas.

Cuando su papá alcanzó impaciente el botón que estaba al lado de la cama, Yori vió que unos flequillos de pelo negro le habían quedado pegados en los dedos. Los logró botar en el basurero que estaba lleno de envolturas de agujas y gasas manchadas.

El olor del cuarto era insoportable. Salió con náuseas. Su corazón latía fuerte. Quería correr donde su mamá, pero no era capaz de verla así. Las mamás deben ser fuertes, pensó ella. Se supone que ella debe de cuidar de mí.

Una enfermera pasó apurada.

Yori sabía que el tratamiento ponía muy mal a su mamá, pero nunca le había tocado verla así, tan débil que no podía legar sola al al baño. Yori se sentía horrible, avergonzada, como si estuviera espiando algo ajeno.

Haruki trató de abrazarla, pero Yori se alejó.

Debería ir donde mamá, se dijo Yori a sí misma. Ella me necesita, pero no era capaz de entrar a ese cuarto y ver a esa mujer enferma. Se recostó contra la pared del corredor sudando frío y temblando. Haruki se mantuvo cerca, con una mirada adolorida y ansiosa.

Esto es estúpido, pensó Yori. Querías ayudar; probar que pertenecías ahí: y bueno, aquí está tu oportunidad. Su mente le daba razones lógicas, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse. Finalmente, se empezó a acercar a la puerta. Puedo tenerle la mano al menos, por lo menos, y tranquilizarla. Se lo debo.

Antes de que ella pudiera llegar, su papá salió. La abrazó.

-Está un poco mejor ahora- le dijo-Creo que podrá dormir- sonaba exhausto. Ella lo abrazó también, contenta de que la decisión no le había tocado tomarla ella y con necesidad de que alguien la tranquilizarla, pero él se apartó demasiado rápido.

-Vamos-le dijo-Las llevo a las dos a la casa.

-Yo me quedo, Eisuke- dijo Haruki- me quiero quedar aquí- le sonrió a Yori- Cariño, llámame, ¿De acuerdo? Si necesitas algo, sabes que me puedes llamar.

Yori asintió vagamente, la intención de Haruki era buena, y siguió a su papá, contenta de irse y avergonzada por ello.

En el silencioso trayecto a casa se empezó a sentir culpable. Yo la habría podido ayudar, pensó ella. Él no me dio la oportunidad de reponerme.

-¿Vas a volver?- le preguntó ella.

Le dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Me lo imaginé- era como si no la quisiera compartir. Haruki también se había quedado. Se deslizó en el asiento y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. Estoy haciendo una pataleta, pensó ella. Pero no me importa. Pero sabía que se portaba como una tonta. Él siempre había sido un papá excelente y la quería también. Es que ya no hacemos nada juntos, pensó ella, inclusive no estamos tristes juntos. Toma decisiones sin preguntarme a mí, como si yo fuera una niña chiquita.

Su mano encontró un pequeño objeto en su bolsillo. Lo descubrió en las escaleras de atrás esta mañana al sacar la basura, ahí tirado puntiagudo y brillante. Yori lo había recogido, atraída por su brillantez; pero estaba atrasada para ir al colegio, entonces lo puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras iba por sus libros y se le había olvidado. Lo sacó de nuevo para observarlo pasándolo entre sus dedos. Las pequeñas puntas la chuzaban. Parecía una estrella pequeña, como un topo. Simpático cómo las cosas aparecen, pensó ella. Vamos, pregúntame que es esto, pensó retando a su papá en el silencio, pero él no se dio cuenta. Entonces ella se lo volvió a colocar en el bolsillo.

-Déjame donde Yuuki, por favor- le pidió cuando entraron al barrio. Tiró el cuaderno hacia el asiento de atrás antes de salir del automóvil. Tampoco había tenido tiempo de leerle a su mamá hoy y ella era su crítica más certera-Lo recojo después- le dijo ella- Adiós.

El apenas sonrió y se fue, concentrándose inmediatamente en llegar al hospital.

Yuuki se alegró de ver a Yori.

-Hola, Yori-chan. Llegas justo a tiempo. Estaba pensando en salir.

Yuuki entenderá, pensó ella. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para empezar a llorar porque realmente no estaba segura. Se dejó caer en el sofá y Yuuki se arrodilló frente a ella poniéndole una mano sobre su rodilla, esperando a que se calmara. Cuando Yori se logró calmar, le explicó.

-Lo siento- le dijo – No pude evitarlo- le contó a Yuuki lo que lo que había sucedido en el hospital, la versión corta y sencilla. No le mencionó la vergüenza de no haber sido capaz de reaccionar.

Yuuki le apretó la rodilla.

-Irás de nuevo y será mejor la próxima vez.

-Sí- Yori se secó los ojos con un pañuelo facial que le ofreció Yuuki-Soy tan cobarde-dijo ella-Parece que siempre estoy llorando.

Yuuki sonrió y le pegó un puño suave y cariñoso al hombro de Yori.

-Escucha, papá me dio un dinero por aquello de que se siente culpable. Me dijo que comprara ropa para impresionar a mis nuevos amigos cuando llegue allá- acompañó este comentario con una mueca-¿Quieres ir de compras?

-No lo sé.

-Oh, vamos. Mereces salir.

Yori se retiró el pelo de la cara con un movimiento corto y tenso como si lo estuviera pensando.

-Bueno, de todas formas tengo que salir antes de que Kaname vuelva-continuó Yuuki- Está furioso porque no le dieron dinero. Caminó zapateando como un loco toda la mañana. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

-De acuerdo- dijo Yori y dejó de fruncir el ceño aunque se sentía un poco incómoda. No le parecía incorrecto ir de compras como si todo estuviera normal.

Yuuki tomó su chaqueta y se fueron.

-Qué pesar que no sabías que íbamos de compras, habrías podido pedirle plata a tu papá también.

-Imposible pedir plata para ropa ahora- dijo Yori tratando de no darle importancia al asunto- Demasiadas cuentas.

-Al menos un par de pantalones decentes-dijo Yuuki-Oye, camina más lento.

Yori redujo la velocidad y respiró hondo. Vamos, se dijo a sí misma, tranquilízate.

-No hay nada malo con un par de viejos Levi's- dijo ella y empujó a Yuuki invitándola a jugar.

Yuuki sonrió, aceptando la invitación, pero cuando Yori giró en la esquina para entrar al almacén, Yuuki la detuvo.

-Ahí no- dijo Yuuki- seamos hedonistas y vayamos al centro comercial- se dirigió hacia el paradero de autobús.

-Lo único es que tengo que estar de vuelta a las siete porque tengo una cita con Aidou.

-Oh, que grotesco- dijo Yori en broma.

Yuuki se puso en fila.

Riñeron en tono amistoso hasta que llegó el autobús.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, su plan de acción ya estaba listo.

-Nuevos jeans, unas cuantas blusas y un par de zapatos- decidió finalmente a Yuuki. Arrastró a Yori a _Jean Jar, _después a _Muggles, _pasando por _Finders _y finalmente _Edge._ En el camino compraron un par de inmensas sudaderas de colores brillantes y una camisa cara de algodón que tenía un diseño de los que estaban de moda en otoño. Yuuki se tuvo que medir muchos pantalones para encontrar el que le quedaban bien, "Demasiado buena para los meros mortales", se vanagloriaba mientras se miraba en el espejo del probador.

Al principio, Yori se sintió alejada, como si estuviera en otro planeta, pero el entusiasmo de Yuuki era difícil de resistir. Aunque hubo momentos de duda, Yori encontró que estaba disfrutando del momento.

-Vamos a las tiendas _punk_ que están al otro lado- dijo sabiendo que esto le gustaría a su amiga.

-No lo sé, querida- le dijo Yuuki con una expresión burlona- Ya tengo unos pantalones de piel de leopardo, zapatos, camisas, ropa interior y toallas higiénicas.

De todas formas fueron, se rieron de los diseños de las camisetas y se retaron mutuamente a comprar laca de color.

-Sale con la primera lavada del pelo- le susurró Yuuki-Vamos, te verás genial con un mechón fucsia.

-Nadie usa ya ese color- le dijo Yori-Prefiero una camiseta que diga COMANSE A LOS RICOS.

Trató de reírse no muy fuerte para no ofender a los vendedores negros y espigados que parecían tomarse a sí mismos muy en serio.

-Oye, te compraré un regalo de despedida- dijo Yuuki.

Yori sintió que su estómago se apretaba.

-Prefería que no lo hicieras.

-No seas tonta-dijo Yuuki-Tienes para escoger una camiseta o este collar- señaló un lindísimo y pequeño crucifijo de plata sobre un moño rojo intenso.

¿Cómo puedes hablar de irte con tanta tranquilidad?, pensó Yori. Tú dijiste que no te querías ir y ahora me estás comprando regalo de despedida. ¿Cómo puedes cambiar tan rápidamente?

-Parece tan fuera de lugar- dijo en voz alta.

-No si observas a todas las personas que trabajan en el lugar. Todos lo usan. Sólo depende de cómo lo uses.

-Me gusta el moño pero parece, de alguna manera, una extraña combinación. Mi abuela me creería loca.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tu abuela vive en Europa no creo que lo vea a menudo.

Yuuki se acercó a la caja registradora y compró el collar y un poco de tinte para el pelo.

-Por qué no- dijo ella- Así podré amenazar a mi papá, si se está portando mal, con que le llegaré a un almuerzo de trabajo con el pelo pintado.

Afuera lo entregó el paquete a Yori: "Aquí tienes". Como cosa rara, se sentía incómoda.

Yori guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se ruborizó. Yuuki no me tiene que dar un regalo para que yo me acuerde de ella. No me lo pondré, pensó ella. No me gusta.

-¡Zapatos!- gritó Yuuki de tal manera que los que estaban cerca voltearon a mirar. Qué manera tan sutil de evitar los sentimientos, pensó Yori entre cansada y divertida.

Yuuki embarcó en un monólogo mientras llegaban al almacén más cercano de zapatos. "Me encanta comprar zapatos, especialmente si me atiende un vendedor. Te contemplan los pies, corren a traértelos y te los ponen. Dios, me da una increíble sensación de poder"

Después de la última compra comieron pizza en el restaurante Roma y reconocieron a algunos chicos del colegio.

-Akatsuki Kain-gimió Yuuki-Espero que no se me quede nada pegado entre los dientes.

Yori se burló.

-No creo que importe, pues seguramente no se acercará para acá.

-Aguafiestas. Oye, lo está acompañando ese Ichijou cómo se-llama-con quien saliste la primavera pasada ¿No?-Yuuki tomó un poco de su bebida-¿Qué tenía de malo que no me acuerdo?

Yori suspiró.

-No tenía nada de malo. No lo sé. Creo que simplemente no había química.

-¿Cuándo te gustaran Yori-chan? Por Dios, quiero decir, tienes casi 17 años.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé-Yori jugaba con un pedazo de pizza, molesta por tener que discutir este tema de nuevo. Yuuki creía que todos deberían tener las mismas hormonas hiperactivas de ella.

-Lo siento, te molesté, ¿No es así? Dejaré de hacerlo.

Yori debía admitir que fue un momento raro de percepción por parte de Yuuki. Sus miradas se encontraron en un acuerdo de paz y comieron compartiendo esta tranquilidad.

Muchachos, pensó Yori. ¿Porqué no estoy tan enloquecida por ellos como Yuuki? Por lo visto todos somos diferentes. Se sonrió ante lo ridículo de su comentario; pero parece que les gusto, entonces no soy grotesca ni nada por el estilo, decidió. Se acordó entonces del chico pálido del parque: una imagen sorpresivamente clara de él brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Trató de dominar su emoción con rabia. Por lo visto, debía sentirse alagada.

-Veamos una película- dijo Yuuki limpiándose las migas de la boca-Hay una barata de terror en Cinema Tres. Nadie queda vivo por unos pocos yenes.

-Preferiría que no fuéramos- dijo Yori un poco más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Vió como Yuuki se incomodó ante la equivocación. Sintiéndose mal por ella añadió:

-Hay una película francesa nueva de lo que todos están hablando. Tal vez podríamos ver esa.

Yuuki se relajó.

-Trato de no hablar de esas cosas. De todas formas, cuando veo una película con subtítulos, al final me da la impresión de que los seguiré viendo por una hora o dos. Es extraño.

-¿Cuál es la otra?

-Oh, algo basado en una tira cómica del sábado en la mañana.

-¡Que horror!

-¡Y que lo digas!

Decidieron olvidarse de la película y tomar el autobús de vuelta al barrio. Yori se sintió mejor, no creía que aguantara la película, no importa lo entretenida que fuera. Para cuando bajaron del autobús en la puerta de las residencias, ya no había luz del día y las luces de la calle estaban encendidas. A medida que el mundo se oscureció, también el genio de Yori ¿Cómo pude haber salido a divertirme?, pensó.

Como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Yori. Yuuki la tomó del brazo por un momento.

-Oye, la pasamos bien, ¿Verdad? Necesitabas un cambio.

-Sí- Yori tenía que admitir que lo había necesitado pero debía ir a casa. Tal vez dejó de atender una llamada vital mientras estaba afuera. Sin embargo, ahora que se estaba acercando, no quería entrar; tenía mucho miedo a que le dieran alguna noticia por el teléfono.

-¡Tierra a Yori-chan! Contesta por favor.

Yori la miró asustada.

-Estaba diciendo- continuó Yuuki- que tengo que entrar a la droguería.

-Ah, entonces te espero aquí- le dijo Yori parando enfrente a un almacén de libros-Tiene una nueva vitrina.

-De acuerdo.

Yuuki trotó por la acera hasta la droguería en el otro lado del callejón que dividía las filas de almacenes en dos secciones. Había menos gente en la calle porque todos estaban yendo a comer. El viento de otoño se hacía más fuerte y Yori sintió una gota de agua en su mejilla. Se percibía un leve olor a madera quemada en el aire y esto siempre hacía que Yori se sintiera sola al imaginar los chimeneas encendidas cuando ella estaba afuera en la noche.

Examinó el contenido de la ventana. Le encantaban las librerías: era una adicció los libros que nunca leería tenían su encanto cuando estaban bien organizados. Un libro llamado _La vida secreta de los vegetales _le llamó la atención. Le alborotó la curiosidad. Estaba pensando si eran sobre descubrimientos botánicos recientes o una novela erótica cuando escuchó la voz de Yuuki.

Al buscar a su amiga, vio que ella estaba hablando con un niño pequeño y pálido con pelo blanco que estaba parado al extremo del callejón. De su mano izquierda colgaba un oso de peluche. Se veía frágil, de unos seis años, pensó Yori. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí solo a estas horas? Se acercó a ellos. El niño dijo algo y Yuuki le extendió su mano, entonces el niño le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa, pero cuando vio a Yori su sonrisa desapareció.

-Está bien-dijo una voz aguda-Ya me acuerdo- y salió corriendo hacia alguna calle.

-Adorable monstrito- dijo Yuuki, aunque se veía confundida-Dijo que estaba perdido. Albino, creo. Quería que le ayudara a encotrar a su mamá allá abajo- señaló el final del callejón.

Yori trató de ver en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué iba a estar allá?

Yuuki se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Casi tuve ganas de hacerle caso- se quedó mirando con tristeza el almacén de libros-Oye, eso me recuerda que mi papá me mandó una lista de libros para leer en el colegio nuevo. Fantástico ¿No?-Blanqueó los ojos-Se supone que me hagan más fácil la adaptación. Trato de imaginarme como será.

Yori se tensionó.

-¿Oye, por qué no te vas a tu casa? La tienda está abierta hasta tarde hoy y quiero mirar por un rato- se sintió mal de que sus palabras sonaran falsas y remotas.

Yuuki miró a Yori molesta, pero su voz se mantuvo neutral.

-Los almacenes de libros me provocan granos.

-Lo sé- esta vez el tono de Yori fue más gentil-Entonces vete, que te tienes que arreglar para Aidou El hiperactivo.

Yuuki entendió la indirecta.

-De acuerdo. Te llamaré mañana para contarte los detalles.

-Por favor, no.

-Será la única manera que averigües algo, al paso que vas- Yuuki le dijo en voz alta mientras se alejaba.

Yori se despidió simulando impaciencia.

-Vete de aquí- trato de que su voz sonara jovial, pero no quiero pensar ni escuchar nada sobre tu estúpido colegio nuevo, pensó. No quiero saber nada sobre tu estúpida cita y no quiero volver a casa.

No funcionará, no es magia, se dijo Yori a sí misma mientras entraba al almacén. Solo que no estés ahí para escucharlo no significa que no sucederá. De todas maneras prefería aplazar la llegada a casa. Se fue directo a la vitrina, pero el título que la tenía intrigada resultó ser un libro de cocina. Miró alrededor durante media hora hasta que unas sirenas que se acercaban la trajeron a ella y a los demás al frente del almacén.

Entró en pánico por un momento. Yuuki; pero naturalmente Yuuki ya no estaba. ¡Como odiaba Yori las sirenas! Aullaban hasta el sitio de emergencia como hadas de mal agüero hambrientas y solo dejaban un terrible vacío.

Un hombre calvo entró al almacén con cara pálida y asombrado:

-Encontraron un cuerpo en el callejón. Kaerou, el de la farmacia, lo encontró- les dijo a todos, y a nadie en particular-Kaerou salía de trabajar- siguió diciendo el hombre-Su bicicleta estaba en el callejón y casi se cae sobre la mujer que estaba degollada.

Las personas se miraban unas a otras aterradas. "Otro", susurró alguien. Yori se acordó de ver al hombre calvo que organizaba sus estanterías en el supermercado.

Más gente se reunió afuera; compradores tardíos, personas en camino a casa, otros que empezaban su vida nocturna. Atraídos como las moscas a la sangre, pensó Yori y le dio escalofríos. Tenía que llegar a casa.

Logró escurrirse, pasar al hombre calvo y salir. La campana de la puerta sonó alegremente destemplada. Una pareja le dio paso y al salir se encontró al lado de una barrera de policía colocada apresuradamente. Justo en ese momento pudo ver que subían a la ambulancia algo cubierto con una sábana blanca.

-Por lo visto, acaba de suceder- escuchó que decía una mujer en un susurro.

Se sintió afiebrada y enferma.

-Excúseme, excúseme- tenía que llegar a casa. Navegó a través de los curiosos en la acera angosta-Excúseme -¿De dónde venían? Moscas. Estaba sudando. Se sentía atrapada. La gente empujaba para poder ver mientras ella trataba de pasar.

Finalmente estaba fuera de la multitud, recostada contra la ventana del supermercado, los ojos cerrados tratando de respirar.

Una mano fría y suave le acariciaba la frente.

-Es la muerte- escuchó un susurro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.


	6. Chapter 6

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo VI: Zero.**

**V**io a la chica de pelo marrón salirse de la montonera como si se estuviera ahogando y recostarse en la ventana del supermercado tratando de respirar. Se acercó a ella indefenso, atraído por su temor. No pudo evitar tocarla para saborear el miedo.

-Es la muerte- le dijo queriendo explicar-sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, atrapándolo con una mirada agobiada.-Es la muerte la que te asusta tanto.

Él mismo sentía algo de temor ahora. Esta era la segunda vez que ella le sostenía la mirada. Combinada con el olor del miedo, era casi más de lo que él podía soportar.

-Sí- le dijo ella parpadeando, relajándose, rompiendo el hechizo. Su mano dejó de tocarla y se fue a jugar con un tache brillante que tenía la chaqueta.

-Lo siento, siempre te estoy asustando- no quería romper la conexión, todavía no. Le molestaba cuando la mirada de ella lo atrapaba así, pero le producía algo que él no podía explicar, algo que no era normal para él; y quería descubrir que era.

-¿Cómo sabías? Sobre la muerte, quiero decir- ella lo había perdonado.

-En otras personas, he visto su efecto con anterioridad.

Los ojos de Yori se abrieron llenos de preocupación por él, mientras adivinaba su tragedia. Era tan fácil, pensó Zero. Le podía contar la verdad y dejarla que mintiera por él. Ella sería demasiado educada para preguntarle de frente y entonces interpretaría la historia a su manera. Era el momento indicado. Ella necesitaba refugiarse en otra persona lejos de su miedo; pero ¿por qué le importaba tanto a él? Ella tenía la sangre cálida y rica, pero no era solamente eso. ¿O sí?

-Lo siento- le dijo ella-No he sido muy amable- le sonrió débilmente. Para sí misma, adivinó él.

-Te ves perturbada. ¿Te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa?- le ofreció su brazo, pero se acordó que era una costumbre vieja y se detuvo.

No estaba segura. Él se dio cuenta.

-Por favor-le dijo. Logró pasar el examen.

Abandonaron los almacenes y caminaron despacio, en silencio al principio. Le gustaba tenerla a su lado.

-Está atrasada para comer- le dijo finalmente.

-No. No hay nadie en casa-

Él se dio cuenta de que ella inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Sus labios se apretaron por un momento, se está sintiendo como una estúpida, pensó él. No es algo que se le deba admitir a un extraño. Dale seguridad.

-Qué lástima. Esta es de esas noches cuando a uno le gusta llegar a casa para compartir una rica comida-vio que los labios de ella temblaban escondiendo una sonrisa-¿Dije algo gracioso?

En ese momento ella mostró su sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero tú no pareces…quiero decir…bueno, la forma como hablas. No es como esperaría que hablara una persona con chaqueta de cuero.

¿Acaso el estaba equivocado? No hablaba mucho con la gente porque era una tentación. Era comida. Uno no le hablaba a la comida ni aprendía la forma como hablaba. Todo cambiaba tan rápido mientras él seguía igual, viéndolo pasar en colores brillantes en la noche. No. Ella sonreía. De alguna manera la divertía esa contradicción. La hacía sentir más relajada.

-Fue un capricho- le dijo, acariciando el cuero.

-Se te ve bien.

Ella no me quiere ofender, pensó él. Esto lo ponía contento. Le parecía patéticamente tonto que lo contentara.

-¿Vives cerca?- le preguntó ella.

-Cerca

-¿Si?

-Es temporal

-¿Acaso tus papás están buscando algo aquí en Tokio?

-Mis padres están muertos.

Quedó aterrada ante su equivocación. Su mano se levantó hacia su boca.

-Está bien. He estado solo durante mucho tiempo- le tomó la mano y la bajó suavemente. Ella también estaba sola, él imaginó. Por eso le importaba tanto. Su mano era suave y delgada; lo apretaba de manera agradable. Ella retiró su mano y él supo que ella también lo había sentido. No insistió.

Ella quedó en silencio de nuevo. Siguieron caminando y en un momento dado parecía como si ella estuviera preparada para hablar, lista para decirle algo, pero cambió de opinión. A él le habría gustado que hubiese hablado porque él quería oírla hablar. Quería saber de ella. Esta no es mi naturaleza, sus ojos violetas rodaron mientras se lo decía a sí mismo. La bestia no es así, pero no por ese momento él sentía que la bestia se estaba desprendiendo de él en un viento fresco. Pensaba en maneras de animarla para que ella pudiese seguir, sintiéndose decepcionado porque la caminata había terminado.

Ella se detuvo ante la puerta principal y se volvió para mirarlo con firmeza. Zero entendió el mensaje. Hasta aquí llego yo.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto-le dijo reconociendo la barrera.

Su postura se relajó cuando sintió que él aceptaba la barrera.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta la casa. Me impresionó ver el accidente. Me imagino que leeremos los detalles mañana.

-Sí.

-Mi nombre es Sayori-le dijo ella, casi como un pensamiento adicional.

-Sayori- repitió el suavemente.

-Yori-dijo con un leve gesto en la cabeza de confianza-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

La miró y quedó de nuevo atrapado en su mirada, sintió el impulso, pero su nombre se le atascó en la garganta. No lo había dicho en tanto tiempo que lo sentía demasiado íntimo para revelarlo, como si estuviera regalando una parte suya. Sin embargo, la mirada de Yori daba la sensación de intimidad, de querer entrar a él y abrir las puertas que estaban bajo llave.

Suspiró con el semblante frío de siempre mientras decía su propio nombre:

-Zero.

-Que tengas una buena noche, Zero-san-le dijo ella suavemente y se volteó.

Él la detuvo con urgencia:

-Espera.

Ella paró y se dio vuelta para mirarlo, con preocupación en sus facciones.

Él se calmó.

-¿Si vengo a verte aquí, me invitarás a entrar?

-Sí, creo que sí.

Él podía sonreír ahora y por eso ella empezaba a dudar ahora. Ella estaba muy cerca. Él se acercó más, sus labios separados para inhalar el aroma de ella. ¿Serían las oscuras venas lo que lo atraía, o sus suaves labios? Él no sabía. Se sentía mareado. Ella casi se inclinó para encontrarse con él, sus ojos ahogándolo, pero ella se ruborizó y se volteó hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta la próxima vez-susurró él mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Caminó hacia los almacenes y vio al niño con su madre. Habían parado para que ella le pudiera ajustar la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Me gustaría apretársela, pensó Zero, y se deslizó hacia las sombras.

-Ichirou-le dijo la mamá- has venido ya varias veces a la tienda. No entiendo cómo te pudiste perder. Cuando vi a todos esos policías me preocupé mucho. Por favor, no vuelvas a distraerte de esa manera.

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo y Zero los siguió, el niño miraba a su alrededor como si pudiera sentir algo, entonces Zero permitió mas distancia entre ellos.

-Tendremos que abrigarte mejor mañana cuando vayamos al colegio. Te quemaste. Tu pobre piel, es tan delicada.

El niño no parecía ponerle atención a ella, en cambio miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo.

-Te diste una buena siesta hoy-continuó la mujer-La profesora Koah me dijo que le costó trabajo despertarte. Eres un dormilón. Deberías dormir en la noche, como un chico bueno. Tal vez un poco de leche caliente te ayudará este noche.

El niño hizo una mueca. El primer signo de que la había escuchado. Giraron en la esquina.

-Te compré un delicioso hígado de comida. A ti te gusta ¿no es cierto?

Zero los dejó ir. El niño estaba ocupado. Él volverá después.

Zero recorrió las calles. Revisó la lavandería que estaba abierta las 24 horas, pero estaba desierta. Finalmente fue detrás de una disco del lugar y se recostó en una pared para mirar la gente pasar.

Los adolescentes llegaban en sus carros gastados pero adorados, con la música a todo volumen para comprar un paquete de cigarrillos y una paca de cervezas. Un esposo llegó corriendo para conseguir leche para el día siguiente y se fue con una _Playboy_ cuidadosamente escondida en su abrigo. Muchachos jóvenes que después se pierden en la noche es sus máquinas nuevas, discutían sobre el juego a la luz de las ventanas llenas de avisos que anunciaban perros calientes por algún precio. Un borracho, con actitud de patán, alegaba sobre el cambio que debía recibir de un yen. Una chica le rogaba a alguien por el teléfono público y zapateaba por el enojo o por el frío, él no pudo saber.

Él se inventaba historias sobre ellos: lo que les diría si hablara con ellos, adonde irían ellos. El inventario multicolor y demasiado caro estaba a la vista y él era el único público.

Algunas veces se alejaba del ahora, recordando historias anteriores que había visto o en las que había participado. Una de esas veces, que estaba logrando enfocar ahora, vio la espalda de una niña con pelo corto y algo marrón como el mostrador. Yori, pensó haciéndose ilusiones; pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta no era Yori.

Cuando ella salió, la siguió de todas maneras hacia la noche. Al fin y al cabo no había nada más que hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

**El Beso de Plata.**

**Capítulo VI: Sayori.**

**A **Yori la despertó el sonido del teléfono. Siguió timbrando y timbrando. Cuando su papá no contestó, se levantó medio borracha y fue hasta el cuarto de sus papás. La puerta estaba abierta y la cama destendida. Levantó el teléfono, era su papá y por un momento se sintió confundida. Finalmente, al estar totalmente despierta, se acordó. Lo habían llamado tarde en la noche del hospital.

-Hola, Yori-le dijo-¿Entonces pudiste dormir bien anoche?

-Si-se ruborizó sintiéndose culpable por responder adormilada.

-Me temo que mamá no está bien. Me quedaré aquí pero tú no vengas, ¿de acuerdo? No hay nada que puedas hacer. Escucha, te llamaré después del colegio o al final del día para contarte cómo ha seguido.

Él piensa que no puedo ayudar, pensó ella, porque me congelé cuando mamá se puso mala.

-¿Estará bien?

-Sí, estará bien.

Mentiroso, pensó ella.

-¿vendrás a casa más tarde?

-Tal vez no. Te lo haré saber después.

-Papá, si se siente mejor mañana…

-No creo que pueda hablar de eso ahora. Cada cosa a su momento. ¿De acuerdo?

Siempre había una excusa para mantenerla alejada.

-De acuerdo-dijo Yori entre dientes. Siempre me ponen a un lado. Apretó fuerte el auricular con la mano.

-Eres muy linda. Cuídate.

-Adiós-le dijo y la conversación se cortó. Tiró el auricular.

En el silencio escuchó la alarma del radio dispararse en su habitación. Ya no hay tiempo de volver a la cama; tenía que arreglarse para ir al colegio. Fue a apagar la horrible música.

Yori estaba debajo de su cama buscando los zapatos, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo arrebató al levantarlo. ¿Sería que su papá había cambiado de opinión? Pero era Shiki Senri, el hijo de la dueña de una galería donde su mamá exponía.

-Tendremos una exposición mañana por la noche-le dijo-Tal vez quisieras venir. Quiero decir, sé que tu padre está algo ocupado. Pensé que te gustaría salir un rato.

-No lo sé, Shiki-dijo Yori, sintiendo la rabia creciendo en ella, odiaba la compasión y que trataran de remediarlo con algo más-Me sentiría fuera de lugar, tú debes estar con tu madre ahí ¿no crees?

-Pero, van a venir personas que tú conoces.

Pero la mayoría serian conocidos o de Shiki o de sus papás. La saludarían con extremo entusiasmo y después no sabrían que decir. Ella odiaba esos silencios. Se sentiría desdichada.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?

-Claro Sayori-chan, llámame. Cuídate- ambos sabían que ella no iría.

Se fue temprano al colegio para evitar más llamadas telefónicas, tal vez eso fue un error. Generalmente la caminada al colegio significaba pensar y ella no quería pensar hoy. Sería perfecto si Yuuki estaba con ella porque Yuuki podía hacerla sentir bien, pero ella tenía clases de conducción a las ocho y se había ido hacía una hora. Era el único curso al que no faltaba.

El ritmo de sus pasos le recordaban otra caminata. ¿Quién era ese muchacho, Zero? ¿Se abría escapado de la casa, o qué? No era de ahí pues tenía un extrañísimo acento. Su reacción ante la muerte de sus papás fue muy tranquila. ¿Estaría mintiendo, se preguntaba ella, o es que fue hace ya tanto tiempo que ya lo sentía como una herida vieja? ¿Se podrá uno acostumbrar? Si es así, tal vez él podía enseñarle algo acerca de cómo sobrevivir. No lograba entenderlo. Durante un minuto se veía muy seguro de sí mismo y al siguiente, todo lo contrario. Era cómico, ella pensaba que todo el tiempo lo estaba guiando hacía él, pero ahora que miraba hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que él no dudó ni un segundo, como si ya conociera el camino. Tonta, pensó ella. Eso era imposible.

Yori mantuvo la vista en el musgo que invadía las divisiones en la acera mientras caminaba, levantando la vista solo para no chocar con algún peatón ocasional o para cruzar alguna intersección vial. Pisar una grieta es de mala suerte, pensó ella recordando la magia infantilmente. Después, irracionalmente se encontró saltando de baldosa en baldosa del pavimento, aumentando cada vez más su velocidad y coordinando sus pasos y su vista mareada para tratar de no caer. Finalmente, llegó a una esquina y le tocó detenerse por el tráfico.

¿De verdad podía hacer un hechizo? Pensó, si veo pasar a un auto de color plateado antes de que el semáforo cambie, mamá no morirá. El semáforo cambio inmediatamente y a Yori se le cristalizaron los ojos. Soy una niña, pensó. Una niña estúpida. Con razón solo me dejan verla por un rato.

Apenas había algunas personas fuera del colegio porque todavía faltaba un buen rato para que sonara la campana. Yori se sentó en el semicírculo frente a la bandera para esperar, pero cuando repasó el día que tenía, se dio cuenta de que había dejado el libro de cálculo sobre el refrigerador. Pensó que lo tenía en el armario, pero ahora recordaba su imagen en la casa. Tal vez tenía tiempo de ir por él. No. Si se iba ahora no regresaría al colegio hoy.

La idea le gustó inmediatamente. ¿Para que ir? Era imposible que se concentrara, tenía en mente la pureza de los ojos violeta de Zero. Yori suspiró, que tonterías piensas. No iría, Yuuki lo hacía todo el tiempo. Adonde van los que no van a clases, ¿Realmente la policía los atrapaba por desobedientes?.

Se levantó y caminó de vuelta por el mismo camino que la venida, pero pasó su casa y fue al parque. Era muy temprano todavía para las mamás y los bebés, pero tampoco estaba vacío. Dos adolescentes descuidados jalaban los columpios para adelante y para atrás. De sus jeans viejos salían hilachas como raros plumajes desgastados y manchados. Tres columpios ya estaban enredados alrededor del tubo superior. El vandalismo invade mi barrio, pensó ella con desaprobación. Solo esperaba que estas ratas no hubieran destruido el pabellón blanco del parque.

Nada sacaba con quedarse allí. No sentía deseos de oír toda una ronda de "Oye, nena" por parte de algunos de los idiotas en jeans rotos y cuero. Uno de ellos parecía como si hubiera participado en una pelea. Maldita sea, pensó. Otro sitio donde no puedo ir. Justo lo que quiero. Un grupo de amantes del rock pesado invadiendo mi parque.

Eso era injusto. Zero se vestía de cuero y parecía decente. Se acordaba de él parado frente a ella, sus nerviosos dedos se movían sin parar, incómodo igual a ella se había sentido muchas veces. Luego, sintió una empatía que la había acercado a él; ahora veía el objeto con la que él jugaba todo el tiempo. Sacó lo que tenía en el bolsillo y lo miró. Era una estrella, como la que tenía en su mano, que se había encontrado en las escaleras traseras de su casa.

La rabia y el temor la sacudieron. Nada era sagrado. Absolutamente nada. Tampoco podía volver a casa. Se sentía violada. Casi lo convierte en un amigo. Necesito a mama, pensó.

El autobús llegó, como si ella así lo hubiera ordenado, apenas llegó al paradero. No podía volver atrás, la hora pico había pasado y t tenía muchos asientos libres a su disposición.

En el hospital siguió derecho en la recepción sin anunciarse. Es mi derecho, se dijo a sí misma, ella es mi mamá, yo pertenezco aquí. Trató de poner cara de tener cosas que atender.

El ascensor se demoró mucho en llegar, y se demoró tanto en arrancar que pensó que si no lo hacía de una vez iba a gritar. Me imagino que no querían hacer morir a alguien con la lentitud del ascensor, suponía que había demasiada gente. El ascensor al fin llegó, su corazón se sacudió. ¿Qué pasa si mama está enferma como la vez pasada? Pero de todas maneras se bajó.

Giró en la esquina del puesto de las enfermeras y siguió caminando. De reojo vio la enfermera levantarse de un salto, pero ella no iba a quedarse esperando un interrogatorio. Nada la iba a detener. Tenía que hablar con su mamá. Sabía que la enfermera la estaba siguiendo por el ruido de su uniforme, entonces corrió los últimos pasos y abrió abruptamente la puerta.

Su papá la miró aterrado, sosteniendo aún la mano de su esposa contra el pecho. La enfermera llegó atrás.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es mi hija- respondió Eisuke Wakaba casi como recordándoselo a sí mismo.

Nuestra hija, pensó Yori. Ella todavía no está muerta.

-Lo siento-dijo la enfermera-es que se veía tan extraña. ¿Está bien?

Él dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza, entonces la enfermera se fue dejando la puerta semiabierta.

-¿Sayori, qué ocurre?- le preguntó su papá. Parecía estar buscando motivos que explicaran la presencia de ella ahí. ¿Había explotado la casa? ¡Ocurrió un terremoto seguro!

Lo distrajo una voz ronca en la cama.

-¿Por qué no estás en el colegio?- había una sonrisa pícara en la cara de su mamá, mitad diversión, mitad amargura.

Las palabras de su esposa le dieron algo para decir.

-¿Por qué no estás en el colegio?- le repitió a Yori sin tener en cuenta el eco.

-Está bien, Eisuke-kun. En serio-dijo la mamá con su voz ronca-¿Qué es un día aquí y allá?-los tubos se movían suavemente mientras ella trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Yori vió que a su papá le costó trabajo no continuar con el tema. Siempre había sido estricto con un tema como esos.

-¿Pero cuantas veces lo has hecho?-miró a Yori acusatoriamente-no tengo tiempo para saber dónde estás todos los días sabes eso, Sayori.

-Primera vez, papá. Te lo juro.

-Bueno, nos asustaste-dijo con algo de rabia. Ella no mentía y él lo sabía-Debes pensar en tu mamá.

-Eisuke- se quejó su esposa.

-Yo si pienso en ti, mamá-dijo Yori-Todo el tiempo, te extraño, pero entre más te extraño, menos me dejan verte.

Le dio la vuelta a la cama para quedar al otro lado de su mamá y tomar su mano. Nunca había visto a un ser humano con ese color de piel, azul ceniza. Su mamá parecía tener más tubos que nunca y parecía perdida entre todo el enredo. Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo puedo contarle acerca del muchacho?, pensó ella.

Los ojos de su madre no la habían dejado desde que entró a la habitación, pero ahora le quitó la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento, Sayori-le susurró.

-Ahora mira lo que hiciste-el ceño de su padre se arrugó y le acomodó las sábanas con gesto nervioso.

La mamá le dijo con un gesto que se detuviera.

-Está bien, Eisuke. Te preocupas demasiado. Me alegro de que ella esté aquí, de verdad. Vé y tráeme un poco de jugo. Quiero hablar con mi hija.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí- ella le sonrió pero con una sonrisa seca y apretada.

Se fue como un niño colegial en una diligencia, con deseos de complacer.

Yori se sentó.

-Entonces dime-le dijo su madre-,¿Qué está pasando en el mundo real?-su voz era más débil que cuando su esposo se fue, como si estuviera protagonizando un espectáculo para tranquilizarlo. De nuevo, pensó Yori, no puedo preocuparla con historias de adolescentes vagos. ¿Pero papá sí escuchará?

-¿Qué pasa entre papá y tú?

Yori quedó sorprendida que levantó las cejas.

-Nada- no, eso era tonto. Pero esa era la realidad.

-¿Nada?

-De verdad-Yori se deslizó en el asiento mordiéndose el labio pensando qué tanto podría decir.

-Desahógate.

Yori respiró hondo.

-Nunca hablamos. Nunca está y cuando está dice que está cansado. Es como vivir con un robot. Ustedes están aquí, y yo allá. No hay nadie con quien hablar.

Dios, sonaba tan egoísta: no hay nadie con quien hablar, quejas, quejas, quejas.

Su mamá le quitó la mirada jugando nerviosa con un pañuelo facial.

-¿No hablan de mí?

-Él dice que todo va a estar bien o que hablaremos más tarde. De verdad, mamá-salió como un volcán-, no siento como que todo va a estar bien.

Su mamá parecía como si fuera a decir algo, pero se arrepintió. Se quedó en silencio por un rato, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que Yori pensó que se había dormido.

-¿Qué pasó con Yuuki?-preguntó finalmente.

-¿Uh?

-¿Para hablar?

-Oh mamá, no lo sabes- y todo pasó muy deprisa: sobre la mudanza de Yuuki, de no volverla a ver nunca, de extrañarla tanto.

Una enfermera entró para inyectarle algo en el suero intravenoso, mientras Yori miraba nerviosa en otra dirección. No pudo hablar hasta que la enfermera se fue.

Los ojos de su mamá se cerraron de nuevo, pero le apretaba la mano a Yori de vez en cuando para demostrarle que la estaba escuchando. Se sentía tan bien. Una vez dijo: "Lo siento, mi amor-como sin conexión- hablaré con tu papá sobre esto" En ese momento se durmió.

Yori le observó dormir, con la tristeza atragantada en la garganta. Se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil y desgastada. Antes de esto, siempre había la posibilidad de que su mamá muriera. La gente con cáncer moría. Era algo que a Yori le preocupaba, se lo había imaginado un millón de veces, pero siempre como algo distante. Siempre tenía una leve esperanza. Ahora mirándola tan transparente y pequeña, supo por primera vez que era inevitable.

Su padre volvió y se unió a ella para contemplar el sueño de la mujer en silencio. Ella lo miró. Sus ojos tenían mucha ternura. Sostenía el vaso de jugo con el mismo cuidado con el que sostendría el agua de la vida. Tal vez estoy mal, pensó Yori. Ella es más fuerte cuando él está cerca, por la fortaleza de su amor.

-Te acompaño abajo- le dijo abrazándola. Caminaron en silencio, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

Abajo en el primer piso él le señaló un grupo de asientos: "Sentémonos un momento". Cerró sus ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos; finalmente habló.

-No voy a dar un sermón de porqué no estás en el colegio esta vez. Dios sabe que las cosas o son fáciles para ti en este momento, pero sí cuento contigo para que continúes como siempre aunque no estemos ahí. Es algo menos por lo que me tengo que preocupar.

Fenomenal, pensó ella. ¿Qué pasa entonces con mis preocupaciones? ¿No cree acaso él que yo estoy preocupada? ¿Por qué el no ve que necesito estar aquí?

Sin embargo, él seguía hablando.

-Y tal vez será mejor si nos avisas la próxima vez que vengas ¿de acuerdo?

El enojo iba en aumento dentro de ella. ¿Por qué la estaban dejando afuera?

-No, no esta bien. Es como si la quisieras sólo para ti y no permites que yo tenga participación alguna. Es como si quisieras que yo no existiera para no tener que interrumpir tu tiempo con mamá. Sé que sientes como si sencillamente estuviera ahí pero es como si no existiera. Me pregunto si en verdad quieres tenerme a tu lado- se sintió horrible al decirlo. Era injusto y lo sabía, pero algunas veces de verdad, se sentía así y ahora ya estaba dicho.

Su papá la miró confundido. Ella nunca antes le había gritado así. Estaba avergonzada ante el dolor que veía en su rostro y el poder rencoroso que no podía evitar sentir.

-Pero, mi amor-le dijo él-. Estás totalmente equivocada. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? No queremos verte mal, eso es todo. Mamá odia la idea de no verte, prefiere que te distraigas con personas como Yuuki.

La compasión le calmó la rabia y ella le habló con mucho cuidado, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento esperando en casa? Sn saber. Esperando a que el teléfono suene. Este no es el tipo de cosa que uno simplemente deja de recordar. No es como un examen o como una visita al dentista –sus manos estaban fijos en a los lados, los nudillos blancos de apretar mientras trataba de controlar el temor que sentía al expresar sus sentimientos- Sí, me pone mal, pero tengo que ser parte de esto. Yo soy parte de esto ¿O crees que ella ya no me necesita?- se espantó al oir que la voz le temblaba.

Su papá suspiró.

-Sí, te necesita, te necesita todo el tiempo, pero a veces no soporta que la veas así. Visítala cuando lo decida, Sayori, por favor, por su propia dignidad.

Yori se acordó cuando su mamá le pidió disculpas avergonzada. Es mamá la que no me quiere ver, pensó ella sintiéndose desolada.

-¿Ya no me quieren?-dijo ella.

Se vio una pequeña señal de dolor en la cara de su papá.

-Se supone que yo soy un pedazo de ustedes, pero parece que me quitaron todo lo que me unía a ustedes.

Su padre subió súbitamente la voz-No tiene caso seguir con esta discusión- le acarició el hombro.

Yori se quitó la mano de ahí.

-Tienes razón- se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia las puertas. No había logrado nada. Aún no podía visitar a su mamá cuando quería y, maldita sea, tampoco le pudo contar acerca del muchacho.

Lo único que hice fue empeorar las cosas, se dijo a sí misma durante todo el trayecto a casa en el autobús. Solo quería preguntar qué debía hacer, y lo emporé. Él ni sabia que yo estaba enojada hasta que se lo dije, pobre papá. Ahora no me van a dejar volver.

La casa se sentía fría e incómoda, insegura. La rosa al lado de la cerca estaba marchita y café.

Pensó en la magia de nuevo mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. Si solo pudiera hacer que las cosas estuvieran bien de nuevo como estaban antes. Si solo…se dijo a sí misma en tono burlesco y se sentó en la cama. ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Dios?

Pero la idea de la magia le había abierto algo. Sacó el cuaderno y escribió furiosamente con un estilógrafo negro. Se preocuparía por organizar después. Solo quería que las palabras salieran. Después volvió a leer para cambiar, añadir y eliminar. Le dio forma a sus pensamientos: el hechizo, el ritmo, la magia de la vida. Al final, estaba satisfecha. Tenía un poema: "Hechizos contra la muerte"

Después se quedó dormida sobre el edredón, abrazando el cuaderno.

Cuando se levantó, se sorprendió de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Ya eran las tres. Pensando que debía comer algo, bajó las escaleras.

Después de una revisión nerviosa por la ventana trasera, miró en el refrigerador. No había leche, de manera que no podía comer cereal, se contentó con yogur. Se lo llevó a la sala y comió sentada en un sofá con los pies recogidos debajo de ella, mientras veía dibujos animados en el televisor sin volumen.

Yuuki llamó justo después de las tres y media.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al colegio hoy?

Yori no sentía deseos de explicar, era demasiado complicado.

-Estaba enferma.

Yuuki tampoco la cuestionó.

-No puedo ir a verte hoy-le dijo-Me toca quedarme para empacar y marcar las cajas. Los de la mudanza vienen mañana. Un par de días durmiendo en el suelo con colchonetas y nos vamos.

A Yori no le gustó el hecho de que a Yori le empezaba a emocionar el hecho de irse de Japón.

-¿En serio? No me digas-lo dijo con un gran sarcasmo sin pensarlo.

Se produjo un silencio al otro extremo de la línea. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes de la vergüenza y esto la hizo poner más molesta.

-Quiero decir, de lo único que hablas es de ti y de tu maldita mudanza.

-Yori, te llamé para saber como estabas-dijo Yuuki con palabras heridas.

-Oh, pensé que me llamabas para restregarme en la cara que te vas a Estados Unidos.

-Bueno, no habría llamado si hubiera sabido que te ibas a comportar como una inmadura y estúpida niña de 7 años-le dijo de manera rápida y altanera-Te llamaré después, tal vez- y colgó.

Yori puso el auricular en su lugar con la mano temblando, el ruido de la colgada de Yuuki aun retumbaba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Lágrimas calientes le lastimaban la piel.

La casa se sentía aun mas vacía y tenebrosa. Iré por leche, decidió. Necesito aire fresco.

La caminata no la hizo sentir mejor. Me encantaría hacer algo drástico, decidió, y pateó una piedra por el andén delante de ella. Algo que los obligue a aceptar mi presencia.

Compró más cereal y leche en la tienda, al igual que bolsas para la aspiradora. Quedó sorprendida, al salir, de cuánto había oscurecido.

Estaba justo en el callejón donde habían encontrado a esa mujer. Se estremeció. De repente se acordó del niño parado en el extremo del callejón pidiéndole a Yuuki que lo ayudara. ¿Esa mujer era la mamá del chico? La idea la aterraba. Pero, ¿Lo hubieran evitado acompañándolo? ¿Y el asesino habría salido corriendo al escucharlos? ¿O sería ya demasiado tarde?

Caminó por el callejón pensando en "Hechizos contra la muerte". Ya era muy tarde para esa mujer, la mamá de ese muchacho, pero ¿y su mamá? ¿Sería muy tarde para ella?

El callejón desembocaba en otro que recorría las tiendas por detrás y terminaba en la calle al final de estas. Un atajo, se dijo a sí misma, pero estaba más oscuro de lo que creía. La muerte no pega dos veces, se dijo mientras su mandíbula se tensionaba y apretaba más la bolsa con las compras.

La muerte había estado aquí, pero ella recorrería el callejón y le mostraría lo que pensaba de la muerte, ladrona cobarde esa. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, pero su paso se aceleraba.

El callejón olía a humedad y basura. Un grupo de cajas producía sombras extrañas a la luz de un bombillo que iluminaba una puerta trasera. ¿Era ahí donde la había encontrado? Trató de no buscar manchas oscuras en el piso.

¿Qué pasaría si alguien estaba ahora escondido? ¿La robaría? ¿Le haría algo? O la muerte dejaría libre a su mamá ¿Solamente se necesita a un Wakaba sin importar la edad ni el sexo?

Trataba de reírse pero solo salió un gemido sin color, su pensamiento fue algo tonto, pero un movimiento detrás de un basurero. Volteó en la esquina, sus suelas suaves pegando contra el suelo de concreto silenciosamente. Lo que quedaba del callejón estaba oscuro, pero había una luz al final, el cálido resplandor de la calle Elm. Pero algo más grande que ella se movió entre las sombras, al frente, hacia la derecha, por las escaleras del sótano.

Se acercó a su izquierda. ¿Qué era? ¿Podía salir corriendo? ¿Podía ser solo una luz cualquiera? Sí, eso era todo. Hacía ver las sombras más perversas, se refería al bombillo junto a las escaleras de la casa. Se deslizó lo más cerca posible a la parte del lado izquierdo.

Una caneca de basura se le atravesó. Salió volando, vacía, sin ancla, rompiendo el silencio, deteniendo su corazón. Las sombras saltaron también desde las escaleras hacia la luz.

El joven se quedó agachado ahí, temblando, sus ojos violetas como un campo de lilas en la noche. Su cara estaba untada en sangre. Tenía en su mano plumas que goteaban.

-Zero-susurró ella.

Al chico le deformó la cara la tristeza y ella dio media vuelta y corrió.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo VIII: Zero.**

**C**on un cuchillo grande Zero cortaba con fuerza el palo de una escoba. Se había robado el cuchillo esa noche de un almacén, un corto tiempo después de haber tomado una decisión. Murmuraba con rabia mientras trabajaba con las piernas cruzadas en el piso empolvado del salón de clase.

-Ahora nunca me dejará entrar. Nunca me volverá a hablar, necesito a alguien-Aullaba una voz dentro de él-Maldita niña-escupió cuando el cuchillo entró de manera profunda y cortó otro pedazo del palo.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí de todas maneras? ¿Qué la había hecho caminar por ese callejón a esas horas? Niña estúpida. ¿Acaso no sabía lo peligroso que era caminar por callejones oscuros en la noche? ¿Es que estaba buscando problemas? "Y yo que sí necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar", susurró, sus ojos aguándose por un momento. Pero el momento pasó y sus ojos volvieron a lucir como un campo de violetas y lilas al amanecer a medida que arreglaba los últimos pedazos de madera hasta dejar una punta perversa.

Ya tengo suficiente, pensó golpeando el mango del palo en la palma de su mano. He esperado demasiado. Se levantó y sacudió el mugre que manchaba su ropa. El polvo de la tumba parecía seguirlo donde él fuera.

-Pero nunca la muerte-dijo entre dientes-, no para mí, y nunca, nunca el amor.

Como una sombra solo podía vivir al filo de la vida de las personas, sin ser tocado ni tocar nada excepto para traer un escalofrío como una nube sobre el sol, como una mortaja sobre un cadáver. La única vez que él podía tocar era en la muerte; sin embargo, no había otra manera de probar que estaba vivo.

Yo sé quién me atrapó en este infierno, yo sé con la sangre de quién me quitaré esta rabia que hay en mi corazón y que me permitirá dormir mañana, se dijo Zero.

Llegó a las sombras de los arbustos de la Calle Nahorou, a tiempo para ver al niño salir por la ventana de su cuarto. El niño estaba vestido con un overol sobre un saco. Tenía puestos unos tenis. Entonces, Ichirou vagará esta noche. Una sonrisa brillante y delgada apareció en la cara de Zero mientras acariciaba el palo puntiagudo que sostenía.

El niño caminó por el marco de la ventana y se deslizó por la tubería de desague con la facilidad de un actor de circo. Tenía un bulto amarrado a su espalda. Cuando llegó al suelo desamarró algo, olió el aire como si lo estuviera probando y colocó el bulto bajo su brazo. Zero se escondió aun más en las sombras. En el momento en el que el niño pasó los arbustos, Zero se levantó para mezclarse mejor con la noche. Lo seguiría hasta algún sitio más despejado donde un solo grito no iluminaría las ventanas en la noche.

Ichirou caminó con un destino desde el momento en que llegó en la calle. Se mantenía por el lado interno de la acera, lejos de las luces, pero hacía menos esfuerzo del que uno esperaría que hiciera un muchacho de ese tamaño que está afuera tarde en la noche. Las calles estaban casi desiertas, pero afuera de una cabaña un hombre de edad se detuvo cuando, al abrir la puerta de la cerca, se quedó mirando a Ichirou, listo para hacer algún comentario. Zero, que estaba al otro lado de la calle, no pudo ver que cara hizo Ichirou, pero mató la pregunta al ver al señor cruzar la calle encogiéndose de hombros.

Algunas veces se deslizaba por patios oscuros, los dos meros brillos en la noche. Las casas están muy pegadas, pensó Zero, pero debo alcanzarlo pronto, El niño paraba de vez en cuando y miraba a su alrededor confundido, como buscando algo. Muévanse, muévanse, le decía Zero a sus moléculas, y mézclense con la noche. Pero no demasiado, se advirtió a sí mismo, o perderé mis pensamientos también.

Se perdió una vez en esa misma manera, por quién diablos sabe cuánto tiempo. Se alejó y se mantuvo a la deriva hasta que un rápido cambio de corriente de aire lo volvió a organizar y lo lanzó desnudo justo en la mitad de una fogata. Se escapó hacia el bosque seguido por los gritos de los que acampaban, uno de ellos gritando sus Ave Marías a todo pulmón.

Zero se estremecía con el recuerdo de la horrible quemada que sufrió en la pierna y que le impidió cazar durante semanas. Sería peor, pensó mientras se pasaba de árbol en árbol, convertirse en una nube inconsciente, sin poder volver nunca la forma corpórea.

Ichirpu subió por una pared de cemento. Zero lo siguió a una distancia prudente, con dificultad por el palo que llevaba. Agachado en la parte de arriba de la pared, vio que el niño se desvió de la calle y cruzó a la izquierda en una calle oscura, hacia la estación del tren bala. Como Ichirou no la veía, no se deslizó, si no que saltó felizmente hacia la acera y rebotó con destreza de animal, sosteniendo el palo arriba de su cabeza. La estación del tren era agradable y silenciosa a esta hora de la noche. Se apuró para no perder a su presa.

Ichirou se detuvo en la entrada del subterráneo, un mal iluminado túnel de baldosa que conducía adonde venían los tiquetes en la mitad y atravesaba hasta el parqueadero en el otro lado. Las escaleras que llevaban al y túnel eran torcidas y angulares y los bombillos muchas veces estaban fundidos, dejando bastantes espacios oscuros. Sin embargo, la entrada estaba bien iluminada y el bulto que llevaba Ichirou ahora parecía un oso de felpa que colgaba de una de sus pequeñas manos.

Zero se acomodó en el cemento áspero del malecón donde las luces de la calle no llegaban. Demasiado iluminado aquí, pensó. Tal vez bajará las escaleras. Se saboreó con emoción.

Pero se oían unos tacones en la distancia. Una mujer sola caminaba, un abrigo rojo y elegante se balanceaba con cada paso seguro, una cartera bien asegurada en mano. Tal vez volvía a casa después de una cita. De pronto había tenido una pelea con su compañero. Lo que fuera, estaba sola y acercándose al subterráneo. Zero ahogó una queja. Ahora no.

Ella se detuvo cuando vio a Ichirou. Zero escuchó el tono interrogativo de su voz, fuerte pero amable. Ichirou le respondió con un chillido y ella levantó un dedo tratando de regañar. Él le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó sin poder esconder la sonrisa. Dieron media vuelta y bajaron las escaleras del túnel.

Zero lanzó una maldición. Golpeó el aire con su palo y corrió hacia la boca del túnel. Escuchó voces adelante, a la vuelta de las escaleras y las siguió mientras bloqueaba sus sentidos contra la humedad y el fétido olor de orina.

Los zapatos de la mujer producían un eco en el frío de la noche. Sus voces rebotaban. El último tren había pasado hacía una hora, de manera que no tenían el ruido ensordecedor de la llegada. Zero se escabulló silenciosamente detrás. La estación ya había cerrado. Los únicos que posiblemente estaban aquí eran los adolescentes con sus pinturas en _spray_, que se expresaban su amor eterno en las dormidas paredes, pero nunca nadie los veía.

Zero giró a la derecha para bajar al segundo piso. Este estaba oscuro; el bombillo roto. Adelante podía ver a la mujer y al niño, en el túnel, en una piscina de luz que parecía como si no pudiera atravesar la mugre. Estaban cerca del final de las escaleras que iba hacia la derecha, hacia la plataforma. El túnel atravesaba hasta el otro lado de los rieles y otra escalera torcida, que parecía el final. Se sentía como si hubiese llovido, siendo que no había caído ni una gota durante días. El piso estaba mohoso por pedazos. Partes de la pared se veían pegajosas y parecía que si una persona la tocaba, su brazo se hundiría hasta el codo.

De repente el niño se cayó. Gritó con susto. La mujer lanzó un gritito, mirando a su alrededor con asco, pero se arrodilló en el piso sucio a su lado de todas maneras, poniendo una cartera al lado del oso. Zero observó la escena con una mueca de burla, sus manos apretabam con firmeza.

Luego ella se trató de soltar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Le jalaba los brazos, pero no se soltaban. Intentó con más fuerza. Eran como un imán. Le empujaba la cabeza, pero él no se movía. Estaba aferrado a su nuca. Ella empezó a gritar. "¡Bestia asquerosa!", "Sucio hediondo!".

Los brazos de la mujer se movían con locura, sus piernas pateaban, pero no se lo pudo quitar de encima. Trató de rodar, pero la tenía forzada hacia atrás con una fuerza anormal. El niño la agarró por el pelo para poder halar su cabeza, más hacia atrás y ella trató de girar de nuevo, pero se convirtió en un gorgoteo a medida que la sangre le salía por la nariz.

El niño movía su quijada hacia el cuello de la mujer con un empujón rítmico como si la estuvieran ordeñando. Las piernas de ella apenas se movían ahora. Sus brazos yacían muertos a los lados. Su vida fluía rápido de sus venas hacia la pequeña sanguijuela que la tenía atrapada.

Zero se sintió enfermo. Casi podía oír los ruidos de la gula de Ichirou. Él no las podía poseer con gentileza. No podía tomar lo que necesitaba y dejar el resto, dejar algo de vida. Tenía que tomar cada gota y destruirlas en el proceso. No estaba contento con la sangre. Necesitaba alimentarse del miedo de su víctima. De todas maneras, a esta mujer le había ido bien. Zero era testigo de haber visto a Ichirou ser mucho peor.

Las piernas de la mujer hicieron un último movimiento y finalmente se quedaron quietas. Un brazo se levantó y cayó con fuerza. Ichirou separó su cabeza de la garganta de ella. Le estaba dando la espalda a Zero.

Ahora, pensó Zero, mientras estaba hastiado con la sangre. Bajó las escaleras, malencarado. Levantó la estaca puntiaguda con ambas manos al nivel de la cintura, y comenzó a avanzar cuidadosamente por el túnel.

Ichirou buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó un cuchillo y rápidamente le cortó la garganta a la mujer para esconder las marcas de sus colmillos. Limpió el cuchillo en el abrigo de ella, haciendo una gran mancha en el puño. Se levantó, dándole aún la espalda y se limpió la boca.

Zero se acercó más y más.

Ichirou pateó a la mujer en el pecho y gruñó con satisfacción.

Zero ya casi legaba. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su objetivo para ver la cartera que se deslizó por el piso en el momento en que él la golpeó. Zero se detuvo, aterrado. Ichirou dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente.

-Zero-le dijo, y quedó sorprendido por un momento, pero cambió su tono por el de una sorpresa agradable-. Qué bien verte de nuevo, querido. Y tan bien preparado-se rió con una risa chillona. Su ropa empezó a sacudirse, a hincharse y a caer colapsada. Su cara desapareció. La rosa se volvió un chillido agudo. De repente solo había un montón de ropa en el piso.

Zero se lanzó a agarrarlo, pero una figura negra salió del cuello del saco y voló hacia el techo. Zero le lanzó la estaca, pero el animal revoloteó ileso fuera del túnel, todavía chillando.

Zero maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía. Levantó el overol y lo volvió a tirar impotente. El niño maldito podía haber transformado su ropa también. Los de esa clase podían alterar las moléculas de aquello con lo que tenían un contacto cercano. Había dejado la ropa para atormentarlo.

Zero escupió. Era mejor que no se demorara ahí con ese cadáver. Le dio un vistazo a la mujer, estremeciéndose ante la mueca de muerte que tenía. Había algo debajo de ella. A pesar de su repulsión, se acercó para explorar.

Era el oso, ahora manchado con sangre. Zero lo recogió. Se sentía duro y con bulticos, no como un muñeco cómodo. Había un roto debajo de una de los brazos y algo cayó al piso: Tierra.

¡Pum! De repente, estrellas es su cabeza. Oscuridad. Se fue al suelo.

-Se me olvidaba algo-dijo una voz pequeña y dura y el oso fue arrancado de las manos de Zero.

-Gracias por el palo-dijo la voz desde lejos.

Su visión se aclaró antes de que terminaran las arcadas. La ropa ya no estaba, pero el palo seguía donde había caído después del golpe. Cuando la sensación de vómito seco se calmó, se levantó apoyándose en la pared mohosa. No podía quedarse aquí.

La cabeza le dolía terriblemente cuando se movía, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio donde poder esconderse. Al menos había descubierto algo importante: Si Ichirou cargaba esa tierra, es porque era lo que le quedaba. Tenía temor de perderla y ese era su punto débil. Tendría muchas noches de insomnio si se le perdía, y sería muy difícil recuperar su tierra natal. Se pondría débil cada vez. Muchas cosas podían suceder en ese tiempo. Si alguien lograba quitarle esa tierra...

Pero ahora que Ichirou sabía que él estaba cerca, el infeliz estaría más alerta. Sería más difícil que nunca engañarlo, casi imposible. Mientras tanto, él haría planes para seguir adelante. He fallado de nuevo, pensó Zero. Nunca lo venceré. Era tan injusto. Con todo lo que habpia hecho, él nunca pagaría el precio.

Estoy absolutamente solo, pensó con tristeza. Estaré solo siempre. No tengo con quién compartir este peso y hacerlo más liviano. Pensó en Yori y la luz de vida que, gracias a ella, brilló en él y pensó que se había desvanecido para siempre. Era inevitable. No volvería a suceder. La bestia en él no lo permitiría, pero aún así él la deseaba.

-Si solamente...-suspiró.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo IX: Sayori**

**S**ayori no se dio cuenta de que era Halloween, si no hasta cuando llegaron los primeros disfraces. En el momento en que sonó el timbre, abrió la puerta confundida, sólo para enfrentarse a un grupo de duendes y brujas. Un hombre sonriente les esperaba cerca. Todos los muchachos tenían supervisión este año.

-Un momento- dijo, tratando de disimular su confusión, y corrió para buscar una bolsa olvidada sobre el refrigerador en la cocina de chocolates.

Las barras de galletas y dedos achocolatados, alcanzaron para la primera oleada de vagabundos, monstruos y vampiros. Ahora sólo tenía tres frascos llenos de monedas que tomó del armario de su papá. Recibió algunas miradas hostiles por las monedas. La tranquilizaba que los muchachos eran jóvenes o si no se habia ganado uno que otro truco.

Entre grupo y grupo se puso un vestido negro de gala que tenía su mamá y se peinó su pelo marrón con un broche de cobre. Espero que los arreglos adicionales los distraigan de las aburridas monedas, pensó. De todas formas, aún necesitaba algo. Se dirigió al closet de su habitación y sacó la pequeña caja donde estaba el crucifijo que le habia regalado Yuuki. Lo tomó y lo puso al rededor de su cuello con su moño rojo. Lo que vio en el espejo le gustó, pero tocó el dije con pesar.

No se habían hablado en dos días. Peor, Sayori se la encontró una vez en el pasillo del colegio y Yuuki dio media vuelta y siguió de largo. Realmente fué un descanso. Ella no sabría qué decirle, cómo explicarle.

Debo pedirle excusas, se dijo a sí misma, como se lo había repetido una y otra vez ayer. Pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, ella no podía hacerlo.

-Soy una estúpida-se dijo de repente en voz alta y tomó el teléfono. El número se marcó automáticamente y ella esperó sosteniendo el aliento. Contestaron con el tercer timbre.

-¿Aló?

-Kaname-san-un alivio, pensó ella. Es ahora o nunca-.¿Yuuki está?

-Oh, lo siento Sayori-san. Está pasando la noche con mi familia-Estaba siendo cruel o era su imaginación-No regresará hasta mañana en la mañana.

-Bueno, gracias. ¿Tal vez la pueda llamar allá?

-No creo que sea buena idea Sayori. Nos vamos para Nueva York y no verá a su familia en un gran tiempo. Trata de entender Yori-san.

Como si a ti te importara, pensó Sayori.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Gracias.

-Con gusto, adiós.-Kaname colgó.

-Sí, con gusto-murmuró Sayori. Ahora ¿donde estaba el directorio? lo encontró en el cajón y buscó hasta hallar el número de la casa familiar de los Kuran, pero entonces, lo pensó dos veces. De pronto era imprudente llamar. Seguramente no la volveré a ver. No puedo dejar que se vaya estando peleadas. Pero Yuuki no estaría pasando Halloween con su familia si yo no me hubiera comportado como una inmadura, decidió Sayori. Ella probablemente no quiera hablar conmigo. Cerró el directorio de un golpe.

Desde ya empezaba a extrañar horriblemente a Yuuki. No quiero estar sola, pensó. Sayori abrió el directorio tentativamente para buscar a alguien mas para llamar. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría estaban en la lista de amigas de Yuuki, ella no mantenía contacto con ellas y, de todas maneras, cualquier persona normal ya tendría planes. Mientras pasaba las páginas, encontró el numero se la casa Senri, la última vez se había portado muy mal con Shiki, aún asi, marcó el número pero estaba ocupado. Cerró el directorio de nuevo y lo tiró al cajón.

Sayori estaba revisando los cajones de sus papás, hasta que encontró música tenebrosa de órgano. Entonces, llegó un nuevo grupo, entre ellos había una niña vestida de enfermera que le sacó la lengua cuando vio las monedas entrando a su bolsa. Al menos estás recibiendo algo, pensó Sayori. Es esto o palomitas de maíz, y ya se cual preferiría yo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Sayori entregó más monedas. La música de fondo estaba surtiendo efecto; los ojos parpadeaban rápido y extendían las bolsas con temor. Para dar un toque final, recitaba el parlamento de las brujas de _Macbeth. _Esto era mucho mas interesante que las monedas.

El segundo frasco estaba por la mitad, y los grupos llegaban cada vez más y más alejados unos de otros. Sayori se aburrió de la música de órgano y por eso apagó el equipo de sonido.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Sayori abrió la puerta.

Zero.

Ella cerró la puerta. Su corazón latía con toda fuerza en su pecho.

Toco a la puerta otra vez.

-Vete.

-Por favor- ella lo escuchó con debilidad, el sonido opacado por la puerta- Por favor déjame entrar.

-Vete o llamare a la policía-le puso doble seguro a la puerta temblando.

-¿Porqué?-le dijo la voz mas fuerte.

-Tú sabes porqué- ella se recostó contra la puerta como ayudando a los seguros a mantener cerrada la puerta. Oh Dios, prefería que Yuuki estuviera ahí con ella en esos momentos.

-Ya le habrías dicho a la policía, si hubieras querido.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo hize?- claro que no lo había hecho. ¿Qué les iba a decir?, sintió que se ruborizaba. ¿Que acaso les iba a decir que había recorrido estúpidamente un callejón oscuro en la noche donde se llevo a cabo un asesinato y fué testigo de cómo un muchacho se comía un pájaro? Si era lo suficientemente loca para estar ahí, ¿Le creerían lo que diría?-¿Cómo sabes que no están esperando a que los llame para decirles que estás aquí?

-Yori, yo he vivido la mentira mas oscura de todas- su voz era triste-Puedo reconocer una.

¿Porqué le creía ella?

-Los puedo llamar ahora- buscaba desesperadamente una razón-. Les diré que estás tratando entrar.

-Pero no puedo entrar a no ser que tú me invites.

Escuchó algo raro en su voz, era como angustia. No permitió que ella se dirigiera hacia el teléfono. Su comentario fue absurda.

-Era solo un pájaro, Sayori. Estoy segura de que tu viste las plumas- parecía como si estuviera arrodillado al nivel del buzón en la puerta porque su voz era más clara.

Ella se congeló. Ella sabía exactamente qué era que a ella le molestaba, como si le leyera la mente. Se acordó de su hermosa cara llena de sangre. Sí, se acordó de las plumas después. No vio ningún cuerpo, bueno, ninguno humano, sólo las plumas destrozadas.

-Tenía hambre- su tono era dolorido.

Ella se estremeció. ¿Qué clase de persona comía un pájaro crudo? ¿Podría estar tan desesperado y hambriento para hacer eso? ¿Estaba tan abandonado y necesitado? Su asco era apaciguado por el pesar. ¿O estaría de verdad enfermo, enfermo mental?. El pesar desapareció de nuevo y empezó a temblar. Habían encontrado otro cuerpo mas tarde esa noche, en otro sitio. Lo leyó en el periódico el día siguiente. Su boca estaba desesperadamente seca.

-Si estás lo suficientemente enfermo para hacer eso, tal vez puedes hacer otras cosas. Tal vez puedas ser el asesino que buscan- listo, ya lo había dicho. Déjalo saber que lo sabes. Dio media vuelta, se abrazó a sí misma y se recostó de espaldas a la puerta.

-¡Ese no soy yo!-sonó indignado.

-Tal vez no- aunque no estaba segura de eso-; pero eres raro.

-Eso te lo acepto-dijo en voz baja. Hubo un enorme silencio, uno suficiente para pensar que él se había ido de ahí. Ella dio la vuelta y se arrodilló cuidadosamente para ver por el espacio del buzón-Sé quien es el asesino.

Ella se levantó de un salto sosteniendo su respiración. ¿Era él? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?

-Entonces dile a la policía.

-No me creerían.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo dices a mí?

-No lo sé aún. Pensé que podías ayudar.

-¿Ayudar a qué? Por Dios, ¿A entregarlo a la justicia?.

-Tengo que hacerlo-su voz sonaba ronca por la emoción. Quedó impresionada por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Lentamente se agachó al otro lado del buzón para tratar de entender la confusión que sentía. Hace un minuto lo pensaba un asesino loco; ahora, se preguntaba si él no era un vigilante loco. Solo Dios sabía que conmovía tanto, ¿Era delirio?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- le preguntó, justo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-El mató a mi mamá-habló la voz.

Por Dios, pensó Sayori. Le creo. No quiero, pero le creo.

-El es culpable de mi soledad.

A ella las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos.

-Pero, me has estado espiando-maldito; ella no se iba a sentir triste por él. Él era peligroso y loco-Estuviste en las escaleras traseras de esta casa, ¿Porqué?

Tampoco trató de negarlo.

-Porque tú me hablaste y me sentí como una persona de nuevo. Tal vez quise verte a través de la ventana. Tal vez tú podías salir y podíamos hablar de nuevo. No lo sé. Quizás estando al lado tuyo me sentí seguro y real. Por favor, Yori, déjame entrar...Te necesito.

Sentía la verdad en su voz. Si le daba la espalda ¿Sería otro acto de cobardía, otra habitación de hospital que no podía cruzar?.

Se levantó y quitó el seguro. Oh, Dios, pensó ella, estoy dejando entrar a un muchacho loco a mi casa, un loco que come pájaros. Abrió lentamente la puerta.

Él era alto y delgado. Bajo sus jeans apretados y su chaqueta de cuero ella podía imaginar músculos bien formados y poderosos. Ahí parado, pero lleno de energía, era como un bailarín, un suspiro previo a su movimiento. Sus ropas negras enfatizaban la palidez de su delicada cara, y el plateado blanquecino de su pelo suave se veía como una textura aérea. Él le recordaba a un semental transformado en fiera. Sus ojos brillaban al igual que el tache de su chaqueta. No podía saber si era solo la luz, o si él tenía lágrimas en sus ojos brillaban al igual que ella. Pero él retrocedió como si la luz de la casa fuera muy intensa y desvió la mirada antes de que ella pudiera saber con certeza. Ahí fué cuando notó que traía algo bajo el brazo. Parecía ser una pintura.

Le ofreció su mano, pero no hizo ningún intento para entrar.

-Tú tienes que invitarme-le dijo-No puedo entrar si tú no me invitas-esperó su respuesta con la mirada baja.

Ella decidió que probablemente había un nombre para este tipo de comportamientos en un libro de psicología.

-Puedes entrar, Zero-san.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro aunque parecía muy tímido para mirarla a la cara.

Esta cara podía romper un corazón, pensó Sayori. De repente parecía difícil pensar en él como asesino.

-Será mejor que te sientes-le dijo ella, pero no sabía a donde llevarlo. Lo llevó a la sala y el veía hacia todas partes mientras la seguía-¿Te gustaría tomar algo?-no se sentía segura con su rol de anfitriona.

Él la miró y sonrió levemente.

-He sido alimentado por el seno de la muerte, y ningún otro alimento me podría mantener en pié.

Ella se rió nerviosa.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?-por Dios, escúchenme, que sofisticada.

-Lo siento-le dijo él incómodo-Es algo que escribí hace tiempo. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirlo y no pude resistirme.

¿Él escribe? Sus cejas se levantaron levemente.

-No soy analfabeta-le dijo, enojado al haberla sorprendido-Y no, no quiero ninguno de tus refrescos.

-Bueno, yo creo que tomaré algo- se fue por una Coke. Está tan nervioso como yo, pensó ella. Se demoró en estabilizar sus nervios y respirar hondo un par de veces.

Cuando ella volvió, él estaba jugando con el radio. Había colocado sobre el sofá la pintura que había traído. Encontró una emisora de rock americano que le gustó y fue a pararse al lado de ella, al frente del retrato dorado. Él aún no la miraba y eso la estaba empezando a molestar.

Él estiró el brazo como para abrazarle los hombros pero ella se apartó súbitamente.

-No-dijo el, sonando deseoso de darle seguridad-Sólo quiero tu collar.

Ella se preguntaba porqué, se quedó quieta mientras sus dedos ágilmente desamarraban el nudo y liberaban el crucifijo de su cuello. Lo colgó cuidadosamente por el moño con el brazo estirado y, por primera vez desde que entró la miró de frente a la cara. Sin quitarle los ojos, él depositó el crucifijo en un jarrón de la mesa con un increíble cálculo. El vestido es hermoso, pero esta cosa no te luce.

Tenía rabia pero no quería protestar. Dejémoslo ahí. No vale la pena pelear por eso. Y ella se corrió para sentarse en un asiento con la mesa auxiliar entre los dos. Para su tranquilidad el no la siguió, si no que se sentó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor. Se relajó entre los cojines como un gato en su casa, todo el nerviosismo superado. Parecía especialmente interesado en las pinturas de la pared. Se frotó las manos como si las estuviera calentando en la chimenea.

-Yo también tengo una pintura-dijo innecesariamente.

_The Ramones _llenaron el aire alrededor de ellos con su música estridente.

-Me encanta el rock-le dijo él-Me ha encantado desde que empezó. Hay algo elemental en él. Es el latido de la sangre en las venas. Antes de esto estaban los _blues_; el jazz; eso también me gustaban pero no de esta manera. No como esto me agita el corazón. No permitían música en el pueblo donde yo vivía, sabes, pero he tenido bastante tiempo para desquitarme.

Giró con mirada soñadora para mirar la pintura que había puesto sobre el sofá.

-Quería que vieras esto.

Cámara lenta, pensó Sayori.

-Ven a ver-la animó Zero con un intenso tono ronco.

La curiosidad la empujó y se arrodilló en el piso frente al sofá empujando la pequeña mesa a un lado con sus pies. El marco estaba abatido y astillado y una esquina estaba rota. La pintura se veía vieja. Era un retrato familiar: un hombre severo vestido de negro, con un cuello largo y blanco, estaba parado al lado de un asiento con una mujer, que tenía un bebé en brazos y junto a ella, parado, un niño de seis años, orgulloso con casi mismas ropas del hombre mayor. Él le recordaba a alguien a ella. La pintura estaba llena de sombras. Los muebles eran modestos y las expresiones de los rostros sombrías. Bueno, tal vez no el de la mujer. Es como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no sonreir; sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, como demasiado contentos para mantenerse seria hasta para estar en el retrato.

Sayori miró interrogante a Zero.

-Mi familia-dijo él.

-¿Quieres decir tus antepasados?

-Mis papás y mi hermano.

Sayori frunció el ceño. No estaba segura de querer entender esto.

-¿Como esas antiguas fotos que uno se puede hacer tomar?-preguntó ella-¿Vestidos de vaqueros americanos o algo así?.

Zero volteó la pintura y se la entregó a ella.

-Está en inglés.

El asintió.

Sayori sabía con exactitud lo que decía, _Edmund Bristol y su señora esposa (esa parte no se podía leer) su hijo (de nuevo ilegible)._

_-_¿Eres inglés? ¿Por eso tu acento?

El peliblanco miró la alfombra y habló de manera enredada en japonés antigüo convinado con inglés americano e ingles nativo.

-Fue el año en que el Viejo Rowley regresó con el ejército escocés a Inglaterra, se convirtió en Carlos II, aunque no en ese año. Cromwell lo envió a Worcester.

Sayori lo hazo callar impacientada.

-Eso es historia inglesa, la sé de memoria, no entiendo el porqué de esto. Ademas, estas pinturas se pueden falsificar.

Él tomó la pintura de nuevo y la volteó. La miró con ansia.

-Ese soy yo-dijo señalando el bebé en brazos.

Oh no, pensó ella.

-Y ese es tu asesino-le dijo él señalando al otro niño-Mi hermano Cristopher, bueno, Ichirou aquí.

-¿Como puedes pretender que yo crea eso?-le gritó ella. Y se empezó. Él la agarró firmemente y la mantuvo ahí mientras, con dificultad, deslizaba la pintura entre la mesa auxiliar y el sofá. Esto era un error, un estúpido error.

-Él espera en sitios oscuros-dijo con voz serena Zero.

Oh no, dime que no eres tú Zero. Por favor, no eres tú, rogaba Sayori en silencio.

-Él les dice que está perdido a las mujeres y se aprovecha de sus buenos corazones-Los ojos de Zero ardían asustándola-Él las guía a lugares oscuros, las mata atrozmente y después le corta la garganta-su apretón de mano se volvía más intenso con cada palabra-Parece un niño pero es tan viejo como el pecado y está lleno de inmundicia y corrupción. Ellos piensan que él es sólo un niño.

Sayori se ponía cada vez más y más fría, como si el frío de la mano de él que sostenían juntos al portarretrato se le estuviera entrando al cuerpo de ella. Vio de nuevo al niño en la boca del callejón junto a Yuuki diciéndole ''estoy perdido'', callejón en donde después encontraron el cadáver de esa pobre mujer. Ella tembló. El me está engañando de alguna manera, pensó ella. Pero no, ella no le había contado eso. ¿Como podía saberlo? Por Dios, pudo haber sido Yuuki quien habría muerto. No, no era cierto.

-El mató a mi madre-le decía Zero-Ella estaba encantada de tenerlo de nuevo, pero el mató a su propia mamá de la manera más asquerosa. Y él sabía quien era ella. Lo he seguido por mucho tiempo y ahora lo he encontrado. Pero fallé Yori-san. Traté de matarlo y fallé. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

¡Déjame ir!, quería gritar ella.

Su apretón aflojó un poco. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba por el brazo de ella. Ella trató de moverse hacia atrás pero en cambio encontró moviéndose hacia adelante. Vio un rayo de tormenta de verano que pasó por sus ojos; el mismo calor intenso que sintió el día que la acompañaron hasta casa. Él la necesitaba. Después de varias semanas de sentir que los demás no la necesitaban, era un cambio agradable.

Los labios de él tocaron los suyos, fríos, suaves, adictivos como la nicotina, casi perseguidores. No pudo creer que estaban haciendo eso, un pensamiento fugaz que pasó por la cabeza de Sayori. Él suspiró levemente, como si fuera su primer beso, negado desde hace tiempo y ella se entregó a él mientras la abrazó. La boca de ella se abrió. Zeró mordisqueó atrevidamente su labio inferior.

-¡Ay!-ella se separó de él.

Los ojos de él eran grandes, claros pero oscuros al tiempo, profundos. Él parpadeó y de repente ella sintió como si despertara de un sueño. Él se sintió avergonzado.

-Lo siento-le dijo-Te hice besarme. No era mi intención. Quisiera que vinieras a mí libremente. Pero sentía que te perdía, tenía miedo de desperdiciar mi oportunidad contigo.

-Eso es absurdo-dijo ella casi indignada-Tú no me obligaste a nada-su corazón latía a toda velocidad, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y su labio le ardía donde él le había mordido-Qué te hace pensar en eso.

-No soy como tú-le dijo él-Yo ya no soy humano, al menos eso creo.

Ella arrugó el ceño. No quería que le recordaran su rareza; ella quería que la abrazara y olvidarlo todo. Nunca había disfrutado un beso como a ese. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, pero avergonzada ante su necesidad de ser besada, ella encontró que no lo podía ver a la cara. Sin darse cuenta, se tocó la boca y su mano quedó manchada de sangre. Él se acercó suavemente y le lamió el labio. Ella sintió que se derretía pero él sintió que se estremecía como si tuviera frío. Ella se retiró, temiendo su propia reacción.

-Yori-san, mi nombre es Simón Bristol.

Sayori obvio esto inmediatamente, pero sintió después preocupación en su cara.

-Y yo te contaré una historia-le dijo él con un leve temblor en la voz-, y después tu me creerás.

Estiró su mano, y apagó con delicadeza las luces de la sala, el ambiente quedó iluminado por la lámpara del rincón y todo entonces pareció mágico.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10-1

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo X Parte I: Zero.**

**Zero o Simón apagó la radio. Ninguna distracción ahora, pensó él, no importa cuánto me guste la música. Motorhead fue abruptamente silenciado. Se recostó en el sofá junto a Sayori y comenzó su historia.**

"Nací en una villa en las afueras de Bristol, eso está al oeste de Inglaterra. Mi padre era el dueño de una buena cantidad de tierra donde criaba ovejas y vendía la lana localmente. Pero él era ambicioso.-Zero vio que Sayori se relajó en los cojines concentrándose en la historia.

"En esos días el Parlamento reinaba. El antiguo rey había muerto y el futuro rey aún estaba en el exilio. Eran momentos difíciles, donde la mínima demostración de placer era condenada. El baile por parejas, donde cada uno toma una cinta que está atada a la parte superior de un poste para danzar girando y entrelazando las cintas que quedan formando figuras alrededor del mastil, fue prohibido y la Navidad solo se permitía para ayunar. Esto le hacía la vida difícil a mamá porque ella era alegre por naturaleza y le gustaba la danza y el baile, pero se veía forzada a usar colores oscuros y a mantener una expresión solemne en público. Sin embargo, en su casa cantaba a sus niños por la noche sin importarle lo que los vecinos dijeran. Tenía una risa alegre y todos aquellos que la conocían decían que era difícil no unírsele en la travesura".

Zero acarició el marco de la pintura, por encima del brazo del sofá, tan suavemente como hablaba. Era todo lo que quedaba de ella.

"El negocio de mi padre empezó a prosperar cuando yo estaba pequeño, por eso mandó a hacer este cuadro como registro de una buena fortuna. Fue poco después de esto que Wulfram von Grab apareció en nuestras vidas"

La espalda de Zero se tensionó, Sayori se dio cuenta y entonces él trató de relajarse.

"Mi padre siempre decía que, a pesar de los otros defectos de la ley puritana, se habían abierto más posibilidades de comercio en Europa que con cualquiera de los reyes Estuardo. Los comerciantes que tuvieran un buen sentido de la política recibían oportunidades de oro para triunfar y mi padre iba cada vez más a la ciudad. En uno de esos viajes conocía a von Grab. Este le dijo que él podía ayudarlo a aprovechar el floreciente mercado textil británico en el continente, a cambio de un porcentaje, naturalmente. Como él tenía contactos de los cuales mi padre se podía beneficiar, lo llevó a la casa para que pudieran discutirlo más a fondo".

Zero vio la pregunta de Sayori antes de que ella misma tuviera oportunidad de hacerla. ¿Cómo podía él saber todo esto?

"Naturalmente yo solo vine a saber de esto cuando estaba más grande y por fragmentos, pero reuní suficiente información para lograr completar la historia.

"Von Grab era un hombre alto, pálido, con una buena cantidad de pelo negro (se rumoraba que usaba una peluca) y ojos aún más oscuros. Se movía elegantemente y acentuaba su conversación con animados ademanes de sus elegantes y largas manos. Se hacía sentir como un invitado agradable y muy rápidamente se ganó a mi madre con chistes y canciones. Él, a su vez, quedó impresionado con mi hermano Christopher, o Ichirou.

"No importaba lo agradable que mis padres encontraban a von Grab, los empleados lo consideraban extraño. Ya sea porque era del continente o porque fuese realmente excéntrico, ellos no podían descifrarlo. Además, en un tiempo en el que la gente se levantaba a la madrugada, él dormía hasta pasado el medio día, y mientras que la familia se acostaba no mucho después del atardecer, ellos sabían que estaba despierto hasta bien entrada la noche.

Pero tenía mucho dinero y seguramente haría de mi padre un hombre rico, de manera que su extrañeza era pasada por alto.

"Además Von Grab rara vez se aventuraba a salir, pero disfrutaba de la chimenea después de la cena, contando un par de historias hasta los pocos sirvientes se valían de las sombras del salón para escucharlas sin ser vistos.

"Ellos contaron que Ichirou estaba hipnotizado. Se sentaba a los pies del visitante o en su rodilla y rogaba que le contara otra historia. Mientras que mamá miraba encantada, von Grab se reía y jugaba con el pelo castaño claro de Ichirou, el pelo que ahora está blanco, y lo llamaba su ángel encantador, su pequeño Fledermaus. Ichirou pasaba con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Mi madre lo consideraba un hombre cariñoso y lo reprendía suavemente por no tener esposa".

Sayori se movía impaciente y Zero le indicó que se quedara quieta.

-Ya voy a llegar a la razón de mi historia-dijo mientras fruncía un poco el seño.

"Una noche el criado de mi padre estaba en camino de visitar, secretamente, a la empleada que lavaba cuando escuchó suaves voces en el descanso de arriba de las escaleras. Subiendo sin ser visto una parte de estas, vio a von Grab en la puerta de su cuarto, hablando con Ichirou, quien estaba ahí parado en pijama, pequeño y asustado. El criado asumió que el niño había tenido una pesadilla y fue donde su amigo para que lo tranquilizara, entonces se alejó. No le convenía que supieran que él estaba recorriendo la casa a estas horas.

"Tal vez von Grab se dio cuenta de qye lo habían visto y pensaba que las semillas de la sospecha estaban sembradas, o simplemento no podía esperar mas. No me lo puedo imaginar.

Pero la noche siguiente se fue después de que toos estábamos dormidos, llevándose solamente unas cuantas pertenencias en su caballo negro y nadie se dio cuenta hasta la siguiente mañana cuando todos buscaban a Ichirou.

"Esa mañana la cama vacía del niño fue descubierta por una empleada y a él no lo podían encontrar. Finalmente, al ver a mi madre dominada por el pánico y toda la casa al revés, el criado de mi padre tuvo que poner a un lado su vergüenza y decirles lo que había visto. Mi padre tocó en la puerta de von Grab, pero nadie respodió la puerta se abrió facilmente a un cuarto vacío. La cama estaba intacta. Wulfram von Grab se había ido llevándose a Ichirou, o bueno...Christopher con él".

Sayori se acercó a Zero. Su expresión era seria e intensa. La tenía atrapada en la historia.

"Mi padre les escribió cartas desesperadas a los hombres que von Grab le había mencionado como sus asociados y las envió con los sirvientes al siguiente puesto de correo. Después partió hacia Bristol para ir al pequeño hotel donde él había conocido a von Grab. Pero nadie sabía de su paradero y la búsqueda por Bristol fue inútil. Mi padre tuvo que volver, sin ánimos, a sus negocios y confiar en sus cartas y en Dios.

"Uno por uno de sus mensajeros volvían sin noticias y cuando las respuestas a sus cartas llegaron a él, él cayó en la desesperación total. Ninguno de estos hombres sabían quién era Von Grab. '¿Cómo puede ser esto?', se preguntaba mi padre una y otra vez. Fue demasiado inocente para sospechar de las atenciones de un hombre hacia un niño. Era imposible que se imaginara lo que pasó después.

"No teniendo otra alternativa, gradualmente la casa volvió a las rutinas normales, pero en realidad ya nada sería igual. Mi padre anunció que teníamos que superar la tragedia y se entregó de lleno a su trabajo. Su negocio floreció y hasta uno de los supuestos asociados de Von Grab le ofreció patrocinarlo en el continente al escuchar la triste historia. Mi padre se enriqueció cada vez más, pero cada vez que alguien viajaba, él le daba estrictas órdenes de buscar a Ichirou.

"Mi madre nunca dejó de llorar. Sonreía cada vez menos, y se volvió muy nerviosa, y se alteraba con el solo roce de una rama contra la ventana".

Zero trató de visualizar a la mamá que lo quiso hace tanto, pero ya no podpia visualizar su cara, escepto cuando miraba la pintura, aunque sí recordaba su suavidas y calidez. Suspiró.

"Y me quiso con desesperada fiereza que aun un niño pequeño sentía cegadora por momentos. No había protegido al mayor, de manera que rara vez me dejaba solo. Tal vez Dios la estaa castigando; ella no lo sabía. Cuando los dempas habitantes de la villa susurraban que debía ser el pecado de la familia lo que nos llevó a esta tragedia, ella dejó de ir a la iglesia los domingos. Castigaría a Dios.

"Después, cuando yo tenía cuatro años ella empezó a ver a Ichirou asomándose por la ventana, escondiéndose en las sombras de un cuarto oscuro o parándose afuera a la luz de la luna. 'Ahí está', gritaba ella. Al principio mi padre saltaba a mirar o un sirviene corría afuera para buscar, pero nunca había nadie. Pronto simplemente sacudían la cabeza suavemente. Mi padre le acariciaba el cabello con tristeza y trataba de tranquilizarla, pero se ponía más histérica al ver que la gente no le creía.

"Uno de los pocos y más claros recuerdos de mi madre es de ella sentada en el asiento de madera de mi padre, una noche. 'Sé un buen chico'. Aún la puedo escuchar. 'Quedate aquí, no me demoro'. Estaba sonriente, creo. Lo recuerdo porque era muy inusual. Ella abrio una venana y llamó a alguien afuera; después se fue y me dejó con la brisa fría de la noche. Nunca la volví a ver". Zero se dio cuenta de que se estaba protegiendo en ese antigüo frío. Pero ese frío ahora está siempre conmigo, pensó.

-La...encontraron después, en el jardín, degollada-Su voz, era ronca, el miro al piso.

Sayori quedó sin respiración y se colocó la mano en su propia garganta. Zero vio lo que hizo y le bajó el brazo. Los ojos de ella estaban grandes y llenos de compasión. Qué extraño, maravilloso y triste contarle esa historia a alguien después de tanto tiempo y ver que a ella le importa, pensó él. Quería tocarle la cara, pero se controló. No la distraería de su historia.

"Todos me mimaban y me abrazaban y no podía entender porqué las lágrimas, pero yo tenía suficientes para muchas noches cuando mi madre no respondió mis llamadas. Ela fue una mujer dulce y tierna con un espíritu alegre; no merecía morir así.

"Poco después mi padre nos mudó a la ciudad de Bristol. No podía soportar vivir más en esa casa. Logró una buena ganancia a la venta de la tierra y amplió su negocio. Yo siempre estaba bajo el cuidado de sirvienes, teníamos más ahora, y casi nunca veía a mi padre. Me acuerdo de haber estado molesto con él por dejar ir a mi madre, pero tal vez esaba más asustado de que él mismo no volviera. ¿Quién sabe? El hecho es que no nos volvimos a unir después de eso.

"No nos quedamos mucho tiempo en Bristol. En mi octavo año, el mismo año en que murió Cromwell, mi padre decidió que era mejor para su negocio si nos mudábamos a Londres. Nos estábamos oganizando en nuestra casa en la Calle Eweskin al mismo tiempo que el nuevo reu se organizaba en Whitehall.

"A medida que to crecía y luchaba con los clásicos bajo un tutor estricto, Londres se alejaba drásticamente de lo que había sido bajo la Commonwealth. La primavera llegó a la ciudad y la gente se quitaba los ropajes negros y blancos y florecía con colores brillantes. Cuando la plaga y el Gran Incendio nos dejaron ilesos, mi padre decidió que tal vez Dios nos permiiría algo de paz.

"Pero a medida que me convertía en hombre adulto, mi padre no lograba entenderme. La ropa que él usaba seguía siendo la misma conservadora gris y marrón, aunque de las mejores telas. Yo, sin embargo, aceptaba las nuevas tendencias y me gastaba mi amplia mesada en sedas brillantes y encajes que eran, de nuevo, la moda. Yo siempre estaba listo para comprar una liga para adornarme la pantorrilla.-Sayori sonrió-,"Pero ignoré todas las súplicas de mi padre sobre continuar mis estudios o hacer parte de sus negocios. 'Tú ya hiciste dinero', le decía yo, '¿para qué me necesitas?'

"Empecé a frecuentar el Covent Garden y el Royal Exchange, que era donde iban los galantes y vanidosos, para así lograr la amistad de algún caballero. Una vez, hablé con un buen hombre en otra época, apenas hoy me dí cuenta de que era Oscar Wilde. Me imagino que los doncellos de los lugares me llamarían un arribista hijo de comerciante a mis espaldas, pero yo era ingenioso y tenía dinero para comprarles licor, de manera que me trataban con cariño al momento de mi llegada.

"Había una taberna donde mis amigos les gustaba pasar la noche. Se llamaba Las hortensias, pero en son de broma la llamábamos Las doncellas, porque se encontraban damas jóvenes dispuestas a compartir nuestra comida y algo más. Me quedaba hasta bien entrada la noche y llegaba tarde a casa, muchas veces en mal estado por los tragos. Esto molestaba a mi padre y teníamos muchas peleas, situación que me animaba a salir más de la casa. Afortunadamente, nunca tuvo el coraje para quitarme mis mesadas, aunque varias veces me amenazó con desheredarme. Yo siempre era malcriado y no lo sabía. Me parecía que él siempre tenía mas tiempo para su negocio que para mí. Me imagino que era su manera de no sentir el dolor, pero creía que él no me quería. Si mi madre hubiera estado ahí con nosotros, todo hubiera sido diferente.

"En esos días solo unas pocas lámparas iluminaban la calle y no era seguro caminar solo de noche, pero por unas monedas se podía alquilar a un paje que prestaba el servicio de alumbrarle a uno el camino a casa. Alguno de ellos se mantenían afuera de la taberna esperando clientes. Yo los usaba a menudo. Pero había uno, un granuja* pálido, más joven que el resto y nuevo en ese trabajo, que tenía la costumbre de observarme. Yo no sabía porqué, pero me ponía nervioso y lo evitaba".

Zero se detuvo por un momento y arrugó el ceño. Quería acordarse de todo, Había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo que a veces parecía más como un sueño. Sayori tomó un sorbo de su refresco. "Continúa", le dijo ella. Él levantó un cenicero que estaba en la mesa y se lo pasó de mano a mano buscando las palabras.

"Una noche, cuando salí de la taberna, borracho como siempre, había una riña en la esquina. Dos pajes se peleaban. El más grande salió corriendo y el más pequeño se me acercó con una lámpara. '¿Necesita que lo ilumine mi señor?' Me reí ante su atrevimiento, demasiado borracho para ser exigente, y le dije con la mano que se hiciera adelante mientras le balbuseaba la dirección. Daba tropezones caminando detrás de él y más de una vez me tocó parar para orinar contra la pared. Una vez me caí con fuerza contra un poste y maldije, como todo un marinero, una habilidad de la que siempre estaba orgulloso.

"La neblina se empezó a poner más espesa, pero yo estaba demasiado entumecido para sentir el frío. 'Estás muy joven para este juego muchacho', le dije. 'Soy mas viejo de lo que parezco, mi señor', me dijo. Pronto la neblina se puso tan espesa que la lámpara del niño apenas iluminaba la oscuridad. Una repentina borrasca de lluvia me mojó y debí quejarme, porque el muchacho se dio vuelta para mirarme. '¿Se siente bien, señor?' me preguntó y de repente no lo estaba".

Zero puso de un golpe el cenicero sobre la mesa. Sayori se asustó y se lo alejó.

-Lo siento-murmuró él.

"Pero sé que no fue solamente el trago lo que me sentaba mal. Él me hacía algo. Sentía mal el estómago y caliente la cabeza. Los ojos del niño eran esferas que giraban y parecían salirse mientras que su cuerpo retrocedía. Logré dejar de mirarlo y miré a mi alrededor. No estaba seguro de dónde estábamos.

"'Está enfermo, señor', me dijo tomando mi mano en su pequeño puño. 'Hay un señor que conozco y que vive aquí cerca. Él le dará hospedaje'. Él empezó a guiarme y lo seguí, queriéndome recostar antes que nada.

"'¿Dónde estamos?', le pregunté, pero después ya estábamos en la puerta, y el granuja tocaba. Él me miraba intensamente mientras esperábamos que nos abrieran y empecé a marearme. Recuerdo vagamente que la puerta se abrió, el niño habló con una empleada en pijama, y después unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron. Alguien debió ponerme en la cama, porque lo único que recuerdo es de la pesadilla.

"Yo daba vueltas. Algo zumbaba alrededor de mi cabeza; una mosca gigante. Le pegaba pero no se iba. Continuaba rozándome la cara con bigotes negros, me mordía y olía a carroña.

"Me desperté varias veces, con una terrible rasquiña al rededor de mi nuca y mis hombros, pero me sentía tan débil que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Por un momento, vi a un hombre a mi lado, oscuro y guapo, como nuestro rey, con un bigote negro y una larga peluca, pero tenía una cara muy pálida. Yo estaba más consciente y traté de hablar, pero lo único que salió fue un ruido.

"'Calma, calma' me dijo una voz extrañamente tranquilizante, a pesar de su tono gutural. Me acarició la cabeza con dedos largos. 'Tienes fiebre', hizo un gesto y el paje entró en mi línea de visión. 'Mi ayudante te dará caldo para que te recuperes'.

"Yo estaba confundido. ¿Era el niño un vagabundo o el sirviente de este hombre? Pero mi entusiasmo con el caldo eliminó mis preguntas y me lo tome como un infante. La sopa me aflojó la garganta. '¿Mi padre?' Finalmente pude preguntar.

"'Hemos enviado un mensaje', dijo el hombre. '¿Te acuerdas que le diste la dirección al muchacho? Él vendrá cuando pueda'. No lo recordaba, pero tampoco creía que mi padre correría para estar a mi lado. Seguramente vieron la expresión irónica en mi cara. 'El trabajo de un hombre no siempre da espera', dijo el hombre y se fue del cuarto como tomando su propio ejemplo.

"Observé sangre en las sábanas, 'Seguramente te rascaste durante tu delirio', dijo el muchacho siguiendo mis ojos. 'Casi tengo que amarrarte las manos'.

"Habría perdido mi ropa pero de repente me sentí somnoliento y volví a dormirme.

"No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero seguramente fueron días. Los sueños me atormentaban, pero el muchacho siempre estaba cuando yo me despertaba. Una vez vi al hombre entrar y gritar como si lo hubieran tomado por sorpresa. Le dio un bofetón al muchacho y regó la sopa por toda la habitación. Antes de quedar inconsciente, le escuché decir, 'No más sopa'. Pero tomé eso como un sueño también, porque el muchacho venía a menudo a alimentarme y cuando lo hacía, me sentía más fuerte.

Zero tomó las manos de Sayori y se quedó con ellas, como si a través de los dedos la pudiera convencer de la veracidad de esta historia.

"Finalmente, una noche pude interrumpir mis sueños por un momento".

A medida que hablaba, le apretaba más las manos.

-Me encontré abrazado contra...el pecho de mi elegante anfitrión- Zero no la podía mirar, mientras le contaba la historia porque no quería ver reflejado en la cara de ella el asco que él mismo sentía.

"Tenía un dolor agudo en mi garganta, donde estaba su cabeza. Traté de pelear y de hacer ruido, al equivocarme de interpretación de sus acciones, pues sentí mi virilidad ofendida. Se retiró y me pegó. Se veía furioso. No era la expresión de un hombre sano, su cara estaba ruborizada, sus ojos rojos y la sangre le ensuciaba la boca. Luego vio el temor en mí y sus labios se separaron en una mueca de satisfacción: en ese momento, le ví los colmillos amarillentos gotando".

Sayori soltó las manos de Zero con un chillido de sorpresa y se frotó los dedos. Zero se miro sus propias manos sorprendido, pero continuó hablando.

"'Tal vez fui demasiado agresivo esta noche', dijo el hombre, su rabia se había convertido en diversión. 'Hay suficiente dentro de tí para varias noches, prefiero no arruinarlas'. Me dejó gritando furioso pero demasiado débil para moverme y finalmente, debí desmayarme.

"Me desperté para ver el muchacho a mi lado. Me aparté de un brinco. 'La sopa te recuperará pero solo por un tiempo', dijo tranquilamente, 'y ese tiempo ha pasado. Si deseas escapar de mi amo, entonces son necesarias acciones adicionales'.

"'¿Qué?, le susurré, pensando, de nuevo, que había esperanza. Pero al mismo tiempo sospechaba. '¿Porqué?'

"'Porque me pega. Porque no me permite lo que más deseo. Porque lo odio. ¿Es eso suficiente? Estoy cansado de hacer el trabajo sucio y de traerle presas como tú a su casa porque él está tan cansado y viejo que él mismo se aburre de hacerlo'.

"Me iba a salvar la vida, entonces acepté y el niño me contó su plan. 'No puede alimentarse de los suyos. Si logro que le gustes, no te podrá matar'.

-No creí que me pudiera sentir más enfermo de lo que ya estaba, pero mi estómago se revolvió- Zero hizo una mueca de asco ante el recuerdo.

"Luché por levantarme. '¡No!' grité con pánico.

"'¿Quieres morir?' me susurró con furia. 'Es tu única oportunidad'. Yo no podía hablar. 'No es tan horrible', dijo él. 'No tienes que ser una bestia como él. Él me hizo, y yo no soy horrible, ¿No crees?' Me aleje de el lo más que pude de la pequeña cama. Me estiró los brazos ansiosamente. 'No tienes que alimentarte de los humanos, los animales son suficiente, de todas maneras te los comes'. Traté de liberarme de él, pero me sujetó con más firmeza. 'Es nuestra única oportunidad', insistió. Acarició mi frente húmeda y sonrió. 'Yo te podría cambiar si así lo quisiera, en contra de u voluntad, pero no lo haría. No quisiera forzarte. Quiero salvarte la vida' Repetidas veces me acarició la frente, seduciéndome, y yo me relajé y tontamente me dejé convencer. 'Quiero salvarte la vida', me repitió. '¡El te matará!'

-Y Sayori-san, yo estaba tan asustado, tan débil y temía tanto morir que ignoré la voz que me gritaba por dentro y creí en sus mentiras. Que Dios me ayude, dije que sí-

Zero sintió la mano cálida de Sayori en la de él y se dio cuenta de que estaba como en otra parte. Se enfocó en Sayori y se sintió avergonzado de la compasión que veía en su cara. Necesitó de un momento para poder continuar.

**Parte I Terminada. Por favor continúa el capítulo para finalizar la trama.**

*Granuja: Joven vagabundo, pillo, ladronzuelo.


	11. Chapter 10-2

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo X Parte II: Zero.**

"Abrió mi camisa. Yo no sabía qué iba a hacer. Rápidamente me cortó el pecho con una uña que parecía una garra. Solté un sollozo, luego vi sus colmillos y supe que estaba perdido. Me estaba torturando; él era como el otro. Pero hábilmente se cortó su muñeca y la juntó a mi pecho. Nuestra sangre se mezcló mientras yo miraba perplejo. 'Para asegurarnos', me dijo y me acercó su muñeca a mi boca. Lo miré sin entender. 'Chupa', me dijo y retiré mi cabeza con un movimiento agresivo. Pero él me agarró del pelo con una fuerza mayor que la de un niño y me obligó a voltear la cabeza. 'Por tu vida', me dijo entre dientes. Y controlando mis deseos de vomitar, me tomé su sangre mientras él lamía la mía directamente de mi pecho. Chupé hasta que él retiró su muñeca.

-Así es como nacemos nosotros, Sayori. Se necesita que intercambiemos sangre. Nuestras víctimas, cuando quedan sin sangre, simplemente están muertas. No reviven. Excepto sí, en su debilidad final, comparten sangre con uno de los condenados.

"Mientras yo miraba aterrorizado, el niño me mostró su mano para que yo viera cómo u sangre se secaba, su piel se regeneró de nuevo con la voluntad propia, la cortada se cerró y la cicatriz desapareció. 'Nadie te podrá lastimar ahora'

-Y es la verdad, Sayori-hizo una pausa mientras la miraba a los ojos-No importa lo que me pasa ahora, la única cicatriz que tengo es la que él me dejó.

-Muéstrame-le dijo Sayori retándolo.

Zero se sonrió con tristeza. Se quitó la chaqueta haciendo crujir el cuero y jaló la camiseta despeinándose. Sayori le recorrió la herida con el dedo desde arriba de la tetilla izquierda hasta poco mas abajo del final de las costillas. Él cerró sus ojos pues sentía que, al tocarlo, ella le quemaba deliciosamente la piel fría y sus tetillas se endurecieron; ella lo hizo aún más consciente del frío que lo rodeaba. La jaló hacia él. Quítame el frío, pensó el, caliéntame de nuevo. Ella temblaba, y él pensó que tal vez no era de miedo, si no porque ella nunca había abrazado a un hombre cuyo pecho estuviera desnudo. Sin embargo, ella lo abrazó. Hace cuánto, pensó él, que una mujer hermosa tiembla por mí solamente y no por mi posibilidad de hipnotizarla. Continuó su historia, con ella en sus brazos protegiéndolo del frío.

"Caí en un sueño oscuro y vacío, en el que uno pierde contacto con su propia existencia. Creo que en ese momento yo estaba muerto.

"Cuando me desperté, había cambiado. Sentí como si un sol frío brillara dentro de mí y se hacía cada vez más grande. Esto también significó poder. Durante todo ese día la rabia creció en mí a medida que me fortalecí. El animal dentro de mí se despertaba. Finalmente, me quedé acostado quieto, mirando el techo y esperando a mi atormentador, sin saber aún lo que haría y aterrorizado de mi propia ira.

"La puerta al fin se abrió y yo simulé estar dormido pues no sabía que más hacer. El hombre e me acercó y escuché su respiración ronca y ansiosa al inclinarse hacia mí. Su peso sobre la cama hizo que yo me deslizara hacia él. Cuando puso su horrible cara contra mi nuca, yo estaba listo para estrangularlo, pero sus colmillos se hundieron en mis venas y me paralizó por un momento. Inmediatamente después él se retiró y escupió. Gruñó y se levantó de la cama con tanta fuerza que rompió la base y me lanzó contra la pared. '¡Muchacho!', gritó, dando media vuelta para quedar frente a la puerta. '¡Muchacho! ¿Qué haz hecho?'

"Con mucho esfuerzo, logré levantarme de la cama destrozada en el momento en que el muchacho entró violentamente con una mirada de alegría en su rostro. 'Cachorro despreciable', dijo mi captor, '¿Como te atreves a desafiarme?' Se lanzó hacia él niño y la bestia se despertó en mí".

Zero vio esa habitación de nueco y sintió el odio resurgir en él.

"Busqué con desesperación a mi alrededor algún arma y agarrpe lo que estaba a la mano. Tambaleándome desde la cama me arrojé contra él con una astilla de la cama con la cual lo atravesé"

Zero sintió que Sayori se estremecía en su pecho y hacía un ruido de disgusto.

"Él cayó al piso convulsionando y contrayéndose. Su peluca oscura se cayó, dejando ver el pelo canoso. Su piel palideció. Se encogió y retorció. Finalmente se quedó quieto, una cosita, a duras penas humano.

"El niño pateó el cuerpo y sonrió. 'Muy inteligente', dijo. 'Mucho mejor de lo que yo tenía planeado'. Yo temblaba tanto que apenas me daba cuenta de lo que decía".

Zero hizo una pausa, atento al abrazo intenso de Sayori.

"'Soy rico ahora', dijo el niño. 'El muy tonto me dejó todos sus bienes pues naturalmente nunca pensó que yo los heredaría. Los sirvientes se encargarán del cuerpo, ya les prometí una buena recompensa por su lealtad. Pasaremos un excelente tiempo juntos, Simón".

"Está era la primera vez que usaba mi nombre. No me recordaba de habérselo dicho . '¿Porqué juntos?' le pregunté. '¿Porqué yo?'. Y me respondió. 'Cuando tienes la apariencia de un niño, necesitas de alguien que te proteja, una persona que sea tu guardián ante los ojos de los demás. ¿Quién mejor que mi propio hermano?'"

Sayori soltó a Zero y se sentó: ¡Ichirou!- le dijo.

El le dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Me lo imaginé-sin embargo, se veía sorprendida-Y él...¿Tiene otro hombre?

El hombre la miró con firmeza-Christopher.

-Lo escuché-Sayori le vio con el ceño fruncido-Ahora entiendo todo.

-Sí, el rompecabezas quedó completo, quién era el hombre, quién era este niño, con temor a profanar esa palabra-odiaría aún más el contarle la siguiente parte de la historia. Colocó sus manos suavemente sobre la mesa y continuó, con la cabeza abajo, sintiendo que el hielo se levantaba , de nuevo, dentro de él.

"'Te pondrás mas fuerte', me dijo Christopher, 'pero el color se te desvanecerá a medida que tu sangre cambia. Tu corazón dejará de latir, pero la sangre seguirá recorriendo tus venas. Inhalarás aire por simple hábito pues lo necesitarás solamente para hablar más no para vivir. Y evitarás el día y sus rayos que queman, porque el día es para los vivos y el sol te rechaza. Vivirás de noche, ¡pero qué poder tendrás tú! El poder de extraer de lo demás la esencia misma de la vida y doblegarlos a tu antojo. Vivirás un largo, largo tiempo, suficiente para acumular riquezas y tener medios para muchos placeres. Seremos fenomenales juntos, Simón. No serás como mamá'.

"'¿Qué quieres decir?'" le exigí que me explicara aunque tenía temor de la respuesta.

"Y él me contó: 'Wulfram quería que yo la matara para probarle que le era fiel. No me gustaba mucho la idea y le dí una oportunidad, pero ella me rechazó. Ya no me quería'.

"'¿Mamá?' dije, suavemente al principio, aterrado. '¿Tu mataste a mamá?', le pregunté usando un tono más alto. Después, le grité '¡¿Mamá?!'.

Sayori se retiró de un salto. La mesa se quebró y el vidrio parecía con escarcha en el borde. Zero temblaba.

"Me le lancé pero el me tiró al piso. No lo esperaba de alguien de su tamaño. Se sonrió y se vananglorió: 'Como ya te lo dije, te pondrás más fuerte, pero todavía no. Yo soy el fuerte ahora'. Dio media vuelta.

"'¿Ah, a quién quieres para tu primera cena?', me preguntó en tono casual por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba. '¿Quieres que te traiga a tu chica favorita de la taberna que frecuentas?'

"Me levanté del suelo: 'Tu dijiste animales'.

"'Mentí', dijo a través del borde de la puerta. La cerró y le colocó un seguro adicional por fuera. En ese momento entendí lo que yo había hecho.

"Caminé de un lado de la habitación al otro buscando otra manera de salir, pero no encontré más puertas. Arranqué las cortinas para escaparme por una ventana, pero me enfrenté a puras paredes. Le pegué a la puerta con mis inútiles puños y con mi hombro, pero de nuevo nada. Hasta traté de cavar un hueco con una cuchara, pero, por lo que observe, el cuarto debía ser subterráneo, con roca detrás del pañete. Me rendí, exhausto, y me tiré sobre la destrozada cama. Estaba atrapado, y condenado solo con un horrible cadáver de compañía. Tal vez fue en ese momento cuando empecé a enloquecer".

De repente Zero vio la mesa y retiró sus manos. No estaban cortadas.

"Me trajo una niña esa noche, una pobre infeliz bajita. Me rehusé a acercármele, 'Lo harás'. Soltó una carcajada y se la llevó.

"Sin embargo, noche tras noche yo me rehusaba y él se ponía más furioso. Pero yo me debilitaba y cada vez que me acercaba al ofrecimiento, era más difícil de resistir. Finalmente la trajo amarrada y la degolló con un cuchillo de cocina para que la sangre corriera libremente. Él se tomó su parte hasta que la tentación fue demasiada y el olor de la sangre fresca me enloqueció. Ensucié todo, muchísimo mientras Ichirou se reía y se reía como si fuera un gran chiste. Pero el último en reirme fuí yo pues él me había dado el poder para dominarlo. Para su sorpresa, lo tumbé a un lado y salí corriendo de ese cuarto, de esa detestable casa a las calles.

"Corrí y corrí.

"Me acuerdo de vomitar en un callejón, limpiándome la boca una y otra vez con lo única que tenía puesto, una camisa destrozada y llena de sangre. Después de eso mi mente se desintegró por la culpa y el asco.

"Logré llegar hasta las afueras de la ciudad, a los campos y los bosques. No sé cómo sobreviví. No me preguntes qué hice porque tengo pocos recuerdos de ese época. Me convertí en un animal enloquecido. Me dí cuenta de que Ichirou tenía razón, uno puede sobrevivir usando animales por un tiempo, pero nunca es suficiente; el hambre no queda totalmente saciada, nunca te deja y eso duele. Yo sé que maté personas cuando las pude encontrar y cualquier otra cosa cuando no las encontraba.

"Pasaron años antes de que mis sentidos se normalizaran y yo pudiera salir al mundo de los hombres. Para ese momento estaba acostumbrado a matar, pero no al asco que le seguía. Cuando recuperé mi memoria, juré vengarme de Ichirou, por mi madre y...por mí.

-Lo he seguido durante muchos años.

-¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarlo después de todo ese tiempo?-preguntó Yori.

Zero sonrió con tristeza.

-Fue realmente fácil. Seguí los reportes de cierto tipo de violencia: niñas desaparecidas o mutiladas. Tres veces llegué a estar cara a cara con él. Una vez casi lo consigo en Londres en 1880, pero logró escapar.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?

-Vine en los años 30. Leí, en el periódico, sobre un asesinato en un barco y esa fue mi pista. Estuve mareado todo el tiempo.

Sayori sacudió la cabeza.

-No, quiero decir a esta ciudad.

-Oh...Hubo una serie de extrañas muertes en un orfanato. Había perdido su pista hacia un año antes. Siempre dejaba una cantidad inmensa de pistas obvias de pornografía infantil, como si me estuviera atormentando, hasta que de repente no se encontró mas evidencia; las pistas simplemente se desaparecieron justo cuando me estaba acercando. El orfanato fue la primera pista desde entonces.

"Fui al sitio. Tuve dificultad al principio, pero por mi parecido con Ichirou, finalmente uno de los administradores habló conmigo, No sé que historia había contado él, pero yo dije que la corte nos había separado y que él se había fugado de la casa adoptiva. Le expliqué que él no siempre decía la verdad, pero que si simplemente me dejaba verlo, podíamos aclararlo todo. Fue amable pero firme. Eso era imposible; ya estaba en una casa y sin papeles para probar lo que yo decía, no había nada que se pudiera hacer. ¿Por qué no le pedía a la trabajadora social encargada de mi caso que se contactara con ella? No sé qué pensó ella que yo quería, pero estoy seguro de que no me creyó nada.

"Me fui destrozado, pero ella me había dicho que podía volver, de manera que esa noche volví y entré por una grieta del marco de la ventana y leí los archivos. Averigüé donde vivía y entonces vine aquí.

-Lo he estado observando Sayori. He visto lo que hace. No quieres que ande rodando las calles libremente. Él se toma toda la sangre de sus víctimas, Sayori.

-¿Como tú?

-Pero, Sayori, no las tiene que matar. No así.

-¿Tú nunca mataste a nadie?-sus ojos eran penetrantes.

Zero recogió su camiseta y la torció en sus manos.

-Te dije que lo hice. Sabes que lo hice-luego le tomó la mano-Pero no tengo que hacerlo. Lo puedo controlar. Él ni lo intenta. Él disfruta matando.

Sayori le quitó la camiseta y la estiró en su falda-¿Tú te puedes controlar?.

-Sí, lo he hecho. Las he seducido hacia una suave niebla y bebo su sangre suavemente, después las dejo con aliento.

No le mencionó las veces que, debido a la abstinencia de sangre humana, no se podía retirar y se dejaba caer en esa niebla junto con su presa donde se quedaba flotando, despertándose años después con una fría capa oscura en las manos. Era siempre más satisfactorio hasta el final y muchas veces se había preguntado si ellos se alimentaban tanto de los moribundos como de su sangre. Ichirou parecía disfrutar más el moribundo que la sangre.

-¿Qué pasó con el crucifijo?-le preguntó Sayori-¿Te lastima?

-Oh, no- se rascó el brazo sintiéndose culpable, buscando una excusa para no tener que mirarla-Solo una vieja manía. No creas todo lo que lees. Simplemente no te lucía-qué es lo que me pasa. Creí que había decidido confiar en ella. De todas maneras, se sentía estúpidamente asustado de facilitarle a alguien un arma que pudiera usar contra él.

-¿Zero?-Sayori le tocó la mano-¿Dónde están tus colmillos?

Ella lo miró como si todavía le pudiera pesar. ¿Acaso aún lo consideraba un niño hambriento de la calle?

-No pueden simplemente aparecer. Tienen que ser estimulados por el olor o la promesa de sangre. ¿Quieres que te muestre?-lo dijo medio en broma.

Se acercó a ella y vio una chispa de miedo en sus ojos. Esto lo animó a continuar. Ah, ella cree un poquito, pensó. Ella se acercó también y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, su cuello blanco y sus venas palpitantes estaban tentativamente cerca del olfato de Zero, pero ella se limitó a acariciarle el brazo. Dulce calidez. Dulce y fogoso calor.

-Pobre Zero, ¿qué puedo creer?

Su garganta empezó a latir con vida cerca de su boca y él se sintió atolondrado ante su olor suave y cálido. Trató de controlarse, pero no pudo; ella estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado dispuesta. Los colmillos salieron de sus fundas.

-Cree en esto-suspiró y la besó suavemente en la nuca-Y en esto, y esto.

Luego la besó con el beso agudo, el beso de plata, veloz y verdadero, tan cortante como una cuchilla, y el se impregnó de la calidez de ella. La sintió entrar en su cuerpo, su calidez, su esencia pura y cálida.

Ella dio un pequeño grito y trató de alejarlo, pero él le acarició el pelo. No te lastimaré, pensó él, pequeña hermosa, querida. No te lastimaré. Ella gimió y lo abrazó. Era el suave éxtasis de los besos que él podía transmitirle con su abrazo. Le palpitaba en sus dedos, sus brazos, su pecho, como la sangre en las venas de ella. Palpitaba a un ritmo que compartió con ella. Ella suspiró, su respiración se volvió más intensa y él sintió que no se podía controlar. Debo detenerme ahora, pensó él, pero no puedo hacerlo. La acercó aún más, como si nunca pudiera dejarla ir. No podía dejarla ir.

Sin embargo lo hizo. Jadeando, la apartó de él. Se miraron confundidos.

-Puedo detenerme si lo deseo-le susurró ronco.

Ella sintió un espasmo recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar su susurro y se ruborizó al entir algo nuevo dentro de sí, luego se tocó la nuca y se vio las gotas de sangre en sus dedos sin entender.

-Pero fue...quiero decir, no fue horrible. Fue...no lo sé.

Él quería besarla de nuevo.

-Puede ser terrible. Él lo hace terrible. Yo puedo hacerlo dulce-él tomó la mano y las palpitaciones empezaron de nuevo dentro de él. Puedo detenerme. Pensó mientras trataba de acercarla de nuevo. Sayori cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras el sencillamente la tomaba de la nuca para darle un beso suave y tímido en los labios, ella sólo correspondía de una manera cortés, pero confortante. El éxtasis del beso lo consiguió al separarse, cuando ella aún no abría los ojos. Zero sonrió y ella por fin dejó ver sus ojos castaños.

El teléfono timbró. Los dos saltaron.

Sayori se alejó y fue a contestar.

-Mi madre-dijo casi pidiendo excusas.

Escuchó cuando Sayori levantó el teléfono en el corredor. Contestó como si estuviera asustada, pero su tono cambió a uno de sorpresa.

-¡Yuuki! ¡Hola! ¿Ah, sí? ¿Él te lo dijo? Uh-huh. Sí-había un tono de duda en su voz-Sí, creo que lo estaba-¿Se oía tranquila? No, estaba ocupada. Sí. los niños pidiendo dulces-su voz sonaba cálida, como si estuviera lista para hablar mucho más, pero se debió acordar de él-Escucha, hay algo que tengo que terminar. ¿Te puedo llamar más tarde? De acuerdo. Adiós-colgó.

Cuando ella volvió, él notó que la magia del momento había desaparecido. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue el susto de ella al contestar el teléfono. Ella debió adivinar sus pensamientos. Sus labios se apretaron, su mirada estaba baja.

-Pensé que era sobre mi está muriendo.

Era una confesión vacía, tal vez una respuesta a su propia historia enredada. Estaban compartiendo muertes, pensó él con humor amargo.

-Escucha-le dijo ella-, creo que es mejor que te vayas. No sé a qué horas regrese mi papá. No podría explicar esto-señaló la mesa.

-¿Dejaste caer algo sobre ella?-bromeó él.

-Tendría que haber sido una bomba...

De todas formas, él no dejaría que se deshiciera de él tan rápido.

-¿Me dejarás volver?

-¿Por qué?-su mano tocó la garganta.

Lo hacía sentir avergonzado. Se detuvo para recoger su camiseta.

-Para hablar-le dijo-Solo para hablar.

-¿De que tenemos que hablar?-sonaba como una negativa.

Zero decidió arriesgarse.

-De la muerte-le dijo.

Los ojos de ella se veían grandes y su mirada dolorosa, pero asintió.

-Sí.

Él no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La disimuló poniéndose la camiseta.

-Volveré pronto. Sayori, no sabía que necesitaba tanto esto-la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso agresivo y corto.

Pero de nuevo se despertó la amargura. Él era un fracaso hasta en esta farsa en la que él mismo se había convertido. Pasó años pensando que ellas eran personas sin cerebro, criaturas estúpidas que no merecían vivir, para que fuera más fácil usarlas; ahora el había permitido que una de ellas se volviera real. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, pensó el, no podré volver a cazar. Se marchitaría y retorcería pero nunca se moriría y siempre esa horrible sensación de hambre. La idea de él acabado y casi loco, arrastrándose en un callejón oscuro, lo hacía estremecerse.

Ella le tocó la cara, sus ojos increíblemente humanos mostraban más preocupación de la que él merecía.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nunca lograré vengarme-dijo él-Ichirou es demasiado inteligente para mí Sayori. Será mejor que simplemente salga corriendo mientras puedo y me esconda de él. Traté de hacer algún tipo de vida vacía en otro lado. Siempre he sido un tonto. Un fracaso. Él seguirá matando y me seguirá evadiendo. Él ganará.

-No. No puede-lo sorprendió por el sorpresivo destello que vio en ella.

Se puso el retrato bajo el brazo y la chaqueta sonó sobre su hombro. Ella lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Él ganará, ¿Sabes?, porque aunque lo mate seguiré viviendo eternamente, odiando cada forzado segundo.

-No hables así-le dijo ella-Tú te mereces más.

-No...

Ella dejó salir un pequeño grito de protesta, de dolor que calló a Zero.

-Lo siento, nos vemos después, entonces.

Ella cerró la puerta despacio, como si no confiara en él, en su momento de desespero; luego él se perdió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Se deslizó por las calles hasta su escondite, para tratar de entender lo que sentía. El muchacho joven y desgreñado que lo trató de seguir cerca al parque fue un problema menor. Lo perdió rápidamente por los oscuros patios traseros.

A la luz del amanecer se enroscó en su rincón empolvado y dejó el pensamiento a un lado por el profundo sueño que sabía a sangre.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hace bastante que no escribía en este espacio, muchas en serio muchas gracias para las que aún después de mucho tiempo me siguen leyendo, la verdad es que la carrera que elegí no es muy sencilla y el tiempo me está quedando cada vez más corto. De todas formas prometo mil veces prometo que estaré subiendo un capítulo por lo menos cada dos o tres días como máximo. Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia, ustedes son las mejores seguidoras que uno nunca quisiera tener. De todas formas gracias! No se puede decir más . Filosofía es una carrera compleja, aunque apenas esté en su "inicio".**

**Con cariño y atentamente:**

**Shitsuki Chan.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Beso de Plata<strong>

**Capítulo XI: Sayori.**

**S**ayori se sentó a la luz de la luna que se deslizaba derretida a través de su ventana. Había como un charco sobre la almohada donde su cabeza había estado antes. La luz plateada penetró sus párpados como si fueran transparentes, alejándola del sueño.

Dicen que los que duermen a la luz de la luna se vuelven lunáticos, pensó ella, y sonrió. Pero es demasiado tarde, añadió ella. Yo ya estoy lunática.

Subió las piernas para abrazarlas, sintiendo el edredón debajo de ella, con margaritas de algodón de alguna primavera pasada. Afuera el pasto brillaba con escarcha y la noche completa era de diamante y fantasía.

Pensaba en Zero. La había tenido en sus brazos con tanto cuidado y sus besos fueron tan dulces que ella quería más. Le acarició su nuca con suspiros. Apenas si sintió cuando sus colmillos le penetraron su garganta; excepto que sintió como burbujas plateadas que se formaron de sus senos y explotaron en su cabeza como champaña, la reacción de su cuerpo y la sorpresa de la aceleración de su respiración. Se ruborizó de pensar en cómo lo había jalado hacia ella. ¿Qué era lo que le decía?, se preguntaba. Es como si estuviera borracha.

Debería sentir asco, pensó ella. Pero no, no fue repugnante ahora que lo pensaba, aunque si asustador. Uno podría correr hacia su muerte sin saberlo, invitándola, disfrutando el éxtasis del momento, quemándose en la luz brillante como una polilla. Ella no quería que él parara.

¿Acaso era algo que Zero hacía a propósito, se preguntaba, o sería parte de la enfermedad, una compensación para la víctima como el veneno adormecedor de la araña? Sin embargo, a Ichirou le gustaba sentir el temor de su víctima. Por Dios, pensó ella. ¿Si Zero puede controlar así sus sentidos, qué les hará Ichirou? El aire en la habitación se tornó helado y ella se abrigó mejor con su levantadora.

Lo que Zero había hecho era difícil de creer al principio, pero estaba la sangre que ella se limpió de su garganta y las heridas de los pinchazos en su nuca se que sanaron muy rápido. Se cerraron en cuestión de horas para dejar solamente una pequeña magulladura. Todavía se sentía mareada y débil pero extrañamente estimulada.

La temperatura de él se había elevado cada vez más a medida que él tomaba de su calidez y había temblado. Esa reacción la excitó más que cualquier otra cosa. Ella fue quien lo causó. Y él se detuvo, ¿no es así? Ella podía confiar en él. A pesar de sus dudas era su soledad lo que la convenció de esto finalmente. Él sólo necesita a alguien con quien hablar, pensó ella, eso es todo, como yo.

Una figura oscura abajo en el patio llamó su atención y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco. Pero era un gato pasando. ¿De qué estaba asustada?, pensó, ¿un niño pequeño, tal vez, entrando ilegalmente a mi casa?

¿Pero porqué le tenía miedo Zero a Ichirou? ¿Qué le podía hacer Ichirpu a Zero que Zero no le podía hacer a Ichirou? Deja de ser tan cobarde, le quería gritar a él sintiendo la rabia en sus poros, tú si puedes hacer algo.

Aflojó sus apretados puños. Dios, era ridículo molestarse con alguien que no estaba ahí. Pero de todas formas, ella últimamente vivía furiosa. ¡Ah!, respiró suavemente. Se había olvidado de llamar a Yuuki. Lo tendré que hacer mañana, pensó, luego suspiró. Estaría extenuada mañana si no descansaba un poco. Se restregó los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño. Es mejor que vuelva a la cama, decidió.

Cerró las cortinas para protegerse de la luz de la luna.

Una constante lluvia gris golpeaba sobre el paraguas de Sayori mientras ella corría chapoteando hacia el paradero del autobús. Cada charco hacía que la humedad le mojara más las botas del pantalón, de manera que se le endurecía contra las pantorrillas. Los carros pasaban velozmente, sus conductores ignoraban el agua que salpicaban hacia la acera, las luces traseras dejaban reflejos rojos en la resbalosa calle negra. En la acera, las lámparas de la calla nublaban el aire con su luz fracturada.

Su madre seguramente no sabía que estaba lloviendo así de duro. Nunca la habría llamado si supiera que Yori tendría que salir corriendo en una noche como esta, pero la llamada había sucedido, la que Sayori tanto quería pero que casi no recibía últimamente. "Ven a visitarme", dijo la voz ronca. "Tu papá está trabajando esta noche y estaré sola". Sayori tomó rápidamente la gabardina de su mamá, el paraguas rojo que estaba en el paragüero del corredor y salió corriendo en la noche asegurándose apenas de tener suficiente dinero para el autobús en el bolsillo de su pantalón. A quién le importa si llueve esta noche, pensó, sonriendo. Se sentía como una persona diferente, lejos de la niña que se había sentido muy cansada para ir al colegio hoy.

Luego, una salpicadura de pasos detrás le anunció que alguien venía tras de ella. Se acercaban, rápidamente. Ella se detuvo, más curiosa que asustada. Se dio vuelta justo cuando el corredor la alcanzó.

-Yori-san-dijo Zero parado de repente y extendiéndole la mano.

Ella se preguntó por qué él no jadeaba, y tomó su mano automáticamente, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Siguieron caminando y ella cambió el paraguas de lado para cubrirlo a él, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Adonde vas?-él se sacudió el pelo mojado hacia atrás, retirándolo de los ojos y salpicando gotas en su mejilla.

-Al hospital.

Sus ojos registraron sorpresa, preocupación tal vez.

-¿Estás enferma?

-No, tuvimos que internar a mi madre.

-Oh.

Se bajaron del andén para cruzar la calle. Vio cómo él se alteró al saltar encima de la corriente del arroyo de la calle.

-¿Estás bien?

-Agua corriente-explicó él-. Es un problema para mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El agua rechaza a los muertos. Un cadáver tarde o temprano flota a la superficie.

No puedo creer que esté conversando sobre esto, pensó ella, es asustador.

-Es que no tengo una buena relación con la naturaleza-continuó él-Y todo el mundo natural trata de recordármelo. El sol me quema, y cuando atravieso una corriente de agua, siento que trata de levantarme y sacarme de la faz de la tierra. Me revuelve el estómago.

Con razón estuvo enfermo durante todo el trayecto desde Inglaterra, pensó ella. Es cierto, ella le apretó la mano y eso lo hizo sonreir.

Ir juntos bajo una sombrilla tomados de la mano era lo que más se le hizo gracioso a Zero, el apretón se lo recordó. Llegaron al paradero del autobús y él vio el signo rojo y blanco.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-le soltó la mano y buscó en sus bolsillos pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

-Tengo suficiente para tí también-le dijo ella. Que viniera. Sentía que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Sus manos dejaron de buscar y se relajaron dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿No preferías estar a solas con ella?

-No-le gustó que él tuviera eso en cuenta-Será bueno para ella. No sale casi últimamente. Le gusta la gente diferente. Pasará un tiempo fenomenal tratando de entenderte.

-La quieres mucho-no era una pregunta-Es un momento duro para tí.

-Sí, lo es-sus labios se torcieron en un gesto triste.

-Casi no he sido testigo de la muerte natural. ¿De qué está muriendo tu mamá?

Sayori se molestó. ¿Cómo podía sonar tan frío?

-Tiene cáncer. Yo no llamaría eso natural.

-Lo siento, no quise sonar insensible, pero es que al lado de la muerte que me ha tocado, parece natural. Quiero decir, con respecto a las leyes de la vida.

El autobús llegó. Sayori subió las escaleras, cerró su paraguas y colocó suficiente dinero para los dos. Él hablaba como si su mamá fuera un caso más. No se molestó en saber si él la seguía. Se sentó en la mitad del autobús, casi vacío al lado opuesto de la puerta trasera y puso el paraguas mojado en el suelo. Cuando ella se enderezó vio que él se apoyó en el respaldar del asiento de adelante para rodearlo y sentarse al lado de ella. Tenía cara de preocupación.

-No fue mi intención banalizar la muerte de tu mamá. Sé que importa. Toda muerte importa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mientras el autobús avanzaba en la noche.

-Al principio-dijo él finalmente-, tú piensas, no tienes la esperanza, de que sea un sueñ te vas a despertar y habrá sido solo una pesadilla.

Sayori se volteó a mirarlo con firmeza. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Pero su mirada estaba lejos, no en ella.

-Tú piensas que ella estará ahí-continuó él-abriendo las cortinas para que el sol entre y dándote los buenos días.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar, absorbiendo la luz como un vidrio roto.

-¿Qué clase de hijo sería, si no lo supiera?

Ella se ruborizó sintiéndose estúpida y no encontró una posición natural para colocar las manos. Él también había perdido a su mamá.

-Sí, claro.

-Te olvidaste-le dijo él en un tono más suave.

Ella asintió avergonzada.

-Pero yo también me siento así, o tal vez quieres que sea un chiste muy cruel y todos lo confesarán muy pronto.

-Y después la rabia-dijo él, como su fuera inevitable-Rabia con ella por haberse ido.

-Por arruinar nuestras vidas-añadió ella.

-Con Dios-dijo él.

-Con todo el mundo que nos rodea, por no entender, porque no les pasó a ellos.

Zero asintió.

-Conmigo también por no haber tenido la suficiente edad en ese momento para entender, o tal vez para salvarla.

-Pienso a veces que me están castigando-dijo Sayori-pero no sé por qué. Empecé a buscar cosas qué hacer para reparar la supuesta culpa.

Una mujer cerca de la parte de adelante del autobús se dio media vuelta para mirarlos y Sayori se dio cuenta de que la conversación había subido de volumen. Bajó el tono de voz.

-Ahora pienso que no hay premios, no importa lo bueno que seas. Nadie te va a recompensar. No es como sacar buenas notas en el colegio, no hay lógica ni premios.

Él suspiró.

-Me duele oírte hablar así. Tan joven y con tanta amargura.

Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Pero y tú qué? ¿Después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que has vivido?

-Sí, es cierto, pero he tenido más tiempo para volverme así y de todas maneras, ¿no se supone que uno hace lo correcto por el hecho de ser correcto, aunque no haya premio? -soltó una leve carcajada-. ¿Pero y de qué hablo? ¿Qué sé yo acerca de lo correcto y lo incorrecto? He tenido que racionalizar lo incorrecto por tanto tiempo, que no creo conocer la diferencia. Parece ser que la autopreservación es la motivación más grande para todos.

Sayori se dio cuenta de que se estaban pasando del hospital.

-¡Maldita sea!-saltó para tocar el timbre para que el autobús parara. El autobús paró y lograron bajarse. Al menos la lluvia había cesado; eso era algo bueno pues el paraguas se le había quedado en el autobús.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada él le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros. Él debería haber muerto, pensó ella, hace 300 años y sin embargo está aquí dándome apoyo. No tiene sentido.

-Yori-san-le dijo que cuando estaban llegando-no permitas que tu rabia aleje a la gente. No te desahogues con las personas que te quieren. Yo me distancié de mi padre y mira lo que me pasó. Me tortura pensar cómo pudo haber sido. Yo he debido reconocer su manera de hacer el duelo para haberlo apoyado. Los dos juntos habríamos podido combatir a Ichirou. Le habríamos ganado. Yo fui un tonto.

Sayori pasó su mano detrás de la espalda de Zero y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, le abrazó fuerte.

-No tenemos la posibilidad de echar atrás en nuestras decisiones, mucho menos en 300 años-en secreto ella pensó, ¿lo estoy alejando? No, son ellos. Pero las palabras de él la incomodaron; todavía no había llamado a Yuuki.

Llegando al edificio, Zero se detuvo. Miró hacia arriba para ver su altura como David frente a Goliat. Ella dudó frente a las puertas de vidrio. ¿Acaso alguien iba a querer sentarse al lado de una moribunda que no conocía?

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir?-le preguntó ella.

-Sí-le dijo él, pero e vía asustado, inseguro.

-Podrías esperar afuera.

-No.

Sin embargo no se movió, entonces ella entró primero. Él la siguió como un niño cuando va al dentista. Sus ojos parpadeaban constantemente y ella estaba segura de que cualquier ruido repentino le daría un infarto, si es que eso fuera posible. Casi brincó cuando alguien lo pasó en el corredor. Llamaron la atención de varias personas, pero es que esto era un hospital. Ellos probablemente piensan que lo llevó a la unidad psiquiátrica, decidió ella.

-No estoy acostumbrado a la luz-le dijo explicándose,

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron ella habría preferido subir por las escaleras por consideración con él. Podía sentir su pánico como vibraciones en el aire. Afortunadamente estaban solos, porque ella no creía que él hubiera soportado a más gente.

-El problema es-dijo él, y podía oír el movimiento de su lengua en su boca reseca- que en mi línea de trabajo hay que tener una ruta de escape-logró atajar una sonrisa nerviosa mordiéndose el labio.

Sayori le sonrió amablemente a la enfermera de la estación del quinto piso. La enfermera le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Cual habitación?

-Quinientos doce.

-Ah, sí, la señora Wakaba. Ella dijo que estaba esperando a su hija.

-Esa soy yo.

-Entonces sigue, adelante querida. Me imagino que ya conoces el camino-miró dudosa a Zero pero no dijo nada. Él le sostuvo la mirada, un joven rebelde, sus mecanismos de defensa en acción.

Sayori lo jaló de la manga.

-Vamos-¿Qué tenía el en mente? ¿Hacer una escena?

Interrumpió el contacto visual con clara indiferencia. Todo un actor, pensó ella, recordando su temor hace unos momentos antes. Ya podía oír los comentarios en el salón de enfermeras: es el estrés, dirían. Los vuelve como el mismo demonio. Está andando con indeseables para llamar la atención. La hacían sonreír. Sí solamente supieran.

La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando llegó a la puerta de su madre, y no obtuvo respuesta al tocar.

Las luces estaban bajas y su madre era un bulto acurrucado en la cama. Es susto la hizo correr hacia la cama, pero su respiración constante la tranquilizó. Se sentó en un asiento. Las pantuflas de su mamá estaban debajo de la cama, y se veían vacías y solas. Por lo visto no habrá conversación esta noche, pensó ella.

Zero se tranquilizó en la luz pálida y acercó un asiento a su lado. Miró a la mamá de ella con interés, todo el nerviosismo se había ido de su cara.

-He aquí la razón de tu belleza.

-Pero ya no se ve como antes.

-Aún se nota.

No sabía como responder, entonces se quedó callada.

La podría sacudir, despertarla. Casi se le acerca, pero su mamá se veía tan en paz. Sayori aplastó con el muslo la mano que quería tocarla. Déjala dormir, se regañó. Lo necesita. Tiene que aferrarse a lo que pueda. Pero los labios de Yori estaban apretados de desilusión. ¿Porqué me llamó si estaba cansada? Creí que me quería aquí.

Zero se quedó viendo a la mamá de Sayori. Era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando. Ellos hacen una extraña pareja; los moribundos y los que no han podido morir. ¿Acaso él está queriendo morir también?, se preguntó ella. ¿Lo están obligando a vivir tanto como a ella la están obligando a morir?

De repente un pensamiento se le ocurrió. ¿Podría el cambiar a su mamá? ¿Podría él darle de su sangre así como Ichirou le dio la suya? Seguramente podrían encontrar la manera de darle a ella sangre sin tener que matar a nadie. Ella tendría tiempo para el arte, para la familia, todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Pero él lo haría?

-Zero-kun-le susurró ella, él le miró con una sonrisa en la cara, débil pero deslumbrante-Si una persona enferma se convirtiera en vampiro, ¿sanaría?

De pronto, la mirada de él se convirtió en una de horror casi enfermizo-¿Desearías eso para alguien?

-Solo dime-le rogó ella.

-Desde que me cambiaron, me he mantenido joven, sin crecer, sin envejecer. Las heridas que he recibido desde entonces han sanado rápidamente. Se curan y yo quedo como estaba antes-trataba de mantener su tono de voz controlado, pero la rabia iba en aumento a medida que hablaba, atascándole las palabras-Si alguien cambiara con cáncer dentro de su cuerpo, me imagino que el cuerpo no cambiaría mucho. El cáncer aún estaría ahí, pero el cuerpo sanaría al tiempo que el cáncer avanza. A decir verdad, la persona seguramente viviría el resto de sus días con dolor. ¿Qué crees tu que eso le haría a la mente de una persona?

Sayori sofocó un grito con su mano. Las lágrimas empezaron a llegar a sus ojos.

La voz de él se suavizó.

-El cambio puede hacer cambios horribles Sayori. No es lo natural. Mira a Ichirou, al menos yo tuve la oportunidad de crecer primero, pero él estará por siempre encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño y con la rabia de un niño. Su cuerpo le susurra secretos que él nunca sabrá porque no alcanza a escucharlos. Por eso creo que él mata con tanta brutalidad. Yo nunca podría convertir a alguien en algo así deliberadamente.

Él tenía razón. Ella lo sabía, pero en ese momento parecía como su última posibilidad, que igual desapareció tan rápido como se le había ocurrido. Y ahí estaba él, hablando de Ichirpu de nuevo.

-Si él es tan horrible, ¿porqué no lo detienes?-le preguntó ella con desesperación.

Lo sorprendió.

-Pero ya traté.

Sus susurros llenos de rabia le recordaban a ella que debía bajar el tono de la voz.

-Entonces trata de nuevo.

Siguieron alegando en susurros agresivos.

-Él es más fuerte que yo. Siempre me saca la delantera.

-¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo? ¿El hecho de que es tu hermano mayor? Tú eres más grande que él, estoy segura de que eres más fuerte.

Zero apretó los puños.

-¿Porqué te preocupas tanto con mis problemas?-le dijo él entre dientes.

-¿Tus problemas?-Sayori se levantó con delicadeza sin darse cuenta-Tú viniste a mí, ¿recuerdas? Tú hiciste que yo me preocupara. Pero no sólo es tú problema, tú me entraste en él también. Es problema de todos, tú impedirías que asesinaran a otros, que Ichirou lo hiciera. Él trae la muerte. Esto es la muerte-señaló con fuerza a su madre-Tú puedes evitarla.

Su mamá se quejó y e movió por un instante, situación que hizo que Sayori se congelara por un momento. ¿Se había despertado su mamá? ¿Habría escuchado? Pero el cuerpo de ella volvió a tomar el ritmo del sueño de nuevo, de manera que Sayori se relajó y se sentó. Zero acomodó la sábana cuidadosamente la arregló al rededor de la mujer dormida, con la misma suavidad que lo hubiera hecho si fuera su madre. La muerte también se la había llevado, Sayori lo recordó. No, no la muerte. Ichirou.

-Tienes que detenerlo, Zero-kun. Por tu mamá.

Él se miró sus manos.

-Me da miedo, Yori. Él me podría matar. Sabe como hacerlo.

Sayori quedó sorprendida.

-¿Tú le tienes miedo a la muerte?

Zero alzó los hombros.

-No importa cuánto vivas, ni cómo lo hagas, la idea de no existir de todas formas asusta. Sin importar lo cansado que estés de la vida, es mejor que enfrentar lo desconocido.

-Pero no tienes nada qué perder-miró a su mamá. Sayori no podía evitar la muerte de ella, pero sí podía pelear contra quien se había llevado la de él. Ella podía pelear contra Ichirou-¿Qué pasaría si yo ayudo?

Era su turno de quedar sorprendido.

-¿Tú ayudarías?

-Sí, porque sé que puedes hacerlo.

Él le tomó la mano.

-¿Cómo puedo permitir que te pongas en peligro?

-Permíteme ayudarte-le dijo ella-o te juro que lo haré yo misma-y en ese momento ella sentía que podía.

Él soltó una carcajada y sus ojos se iluminaron al momento de hacerlo-Nunca...he recibido una oferta semejante-dijo con voz suave-¿Cómo, podría yo fallar contigo a mi lado?

-Mejor nos vamos-le dijo ella, ya asustada con sus propias palabras-Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Antes de irse, sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo del abrigo, lo desdobló y lo puso debajo de la mano de su mamá. Era un poema: "Hechizos contra la muerte".


	13. Chapter 12

**El Beso de Plata**

**Capítulo XII: Zero.**

**E**staba demasiado frío para los amantes y era demasiado tarde. Un frío viento nocturno de noviembre sacudía los arbustos, sorprendiendo las azaleas y haciendo que las alheñas silbaran. Pero Zero no sentía el frío -el hielo que es besado por el hielo no se congela- y tampoco sudaba mientras clavaba la pala robada una y otra vez en la tierra sólida. El borde de la trinchera ya le llegaba a la rodilla.

La chaqueta de cuero estaba colgada sobre una rama. Un brazo de la chaqueta se balanceaba borracho cada vez que un montón de tierra pegaba contra el tronco del arbusto que la sostenía. Los músculos de Zero se abultaban y se forzaban en un implacable ritmo a medida que él abría otra cicatriz en la tierra.

Las nubes cubrían el cielo, pero él no necesitaba luz para poder ver, inclusive si la bruja de la luna estaba arriba para ayudar. Él tenía ojos de animal y el avance continuo de su trabajo era como la marcha del lobo, quien correría toda la noche hasta encontrar a su presa.

El hueco le llegaba a la cintura. Pensó en Sayori mientras clavaba y el placer del pensamiento lo estimuló a continuar: la tortura de su piel, su respiración humana, las sombras de sus ojos, sus huesos frágiles y toda su belleza efímera que se desvanecería y moriría antes de que a él le saliera una arruga en la cara. Yo podría sostener uno de sus dulces senos, pensó él, y ella se habría ido mucho antes de que el placer haya terminado de cantar en mí.

No podía permitirse quererla. Había pasado más tiempo extrañándola que conociéndola. Pero era un milagro que él hubiese durado todo este tiempo sin querer, ¿o sería un milagro el hecho de que él pudiera querer en absoluto?, quien sabría, él se reía ante el pensamiento de que la edad traía conocimiento. Solo traía nuevas sorpresas.

Era triste que la mamá de Sayori se estuviera muriendo, y aún más triste de que Sayori ya la extrañara. Yo le podría decir, no es tan horrible, pensó él, tu vida es corta. No es mucho tiempo para extrañar a alguien. Pero ella no le creería. Era todo lo que tenía. Una vida entera era una vida entera, sin importar los años que durara.

El hueco estaba lo suficiente hondo. No era pulido ni parejo pero tenía la profundidad suficiente. Jaló la esquina de una sábana comida por las polillas que había puesto al lado del hueco y lanzó un bulto dentro. Los toques finales no se demoraron. Tiró la pala afuera y, con una fuerza sobrenatural, saltó detrás, desafiando la gravedad. Lanzó un gruñido agresivo ante la satisfacción que aún le daba.

¿Cuánta tristeza ha causado?, se preguntó, mientras arreglaba unas ramas encima de la trinchera ¿Extrañarías mucho a las personas que maté para extender mi miserable vida? Él nunca pensó en ellas como personas que fuera a ser extrañadas por alguien. Pesó en la crueldad de quitarles la vida, se preocupó por el dolor que sentiría pero jamás se le ocurrió que causara tato dolor a los que se quedaban. Cómo doy de estúpido, pensó. ¿Acaso estoy condenado a ser un joven insolente por siempre, al igual que Ichirou es un niño petulante? Qué desperdicio de años, nunca aprendí de ellos, nunca crecí. Tenía todo tan poco sentido, pero todo era parte de la misma maldición.

Estiró la sábana sobre los palos y empezó sobre los palos y empezó a cubrirla con las hojas muertas que tapaban la base de los arbustos.

Los olores punzantes y húmedos le recordaron otro otoño, en el que se había logrado llegar hasta la casa de su padre, demasiado tarde. Había mirado a través del cristal en forma de diamante, como un ladrón, a un hombre marchito y canoso que llevaba puesta la tristeza y el dolor en su cara como una telaraña. No había nadie que apoyara al pobre viejo mientras él daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cama, ningún hijo para darle la mano en su lecho de moribundo. Un sirviente le trajo algo de beber, apagó la luz y se retiró, sin decir una palabra.

Zero estuvo ahí toda la noche, mirando a través del vidrio. No había nadie que lo invitara a pasar. Solo podía esperar y mirar con ansia a su padre, consiente de que aunque el destino le facilitara una puerta, él nunca podría entrar, nunca le podría contar a su padre en lo que se había convertido. Mejor dejarlo sufrir por la ignorancia que el incalculable dolor de saber que sus dos hijos estaban condenados.

Atrapado en el otro lado de la ventana, atrapado en el mundo de la noche, Zero sabía que ahora que por siempre estarían separados, sin importar cual estaba vivo, muerto o muriendo.

Se fue antes del amanecer, su corazón hinchado con el dolor como si hubiera recibido una paliza. Apenas había dejado de ser un animal y recordado que alguna vez fue humano, cuando le tocó poner a un lado esa verdad, negar ese corazón para detener el dolor.

Se quedó cerca de Londres, pero prefirió no volver a mirar y al enterar de de la muerte de su padre fue el dinero robado a un borracho el que compró el retrato familiar a un lacayo ladrón cuando no habían pasado ni tres horas del entierro. Los únicos a quienes el podía querer estaban muertos, No volvería a querer a nadie nunca más y nadie lo iba a querer a él.

Pero le importó a Sayori, pensó mientras tiraba unas últimas hojas sobre la trampa. Me dijo que me ayudaría. Nadie me ha ayudado antes; sin embargo sabiendo lo que soy, ella me ayudará. Corrió un enrejado roto y empezó a rellenar el hueco con la tierra. Sí, todavía había sorpresas.

A medida que el cielo se ponía plateado, ates de que el sol rojo se hiera tiras e el Este, Zero llegó a la ventana tapada con madera de su escondite. Fue ahí donde recibió una sorpresa diferente, fea.

La pegó en el pecho, el temor, quitándole el aire robado que respiraba. Una hoja de papel que se agitaba e una tabla de madera agarrada por una puntilla, blanca como un cadáver. La arrancó con dedos temblorosos y leyó la letra torpe.

_Sé donde estás._

Los dedos de Zero se apretaron convulsivamente ,rompiendo una esquina. Logró desdoblar el papel, para continuar leyendo.

_Estoy cansado de este juego, tu me aburres. Yo te puedo seguir y tú nunca lo sabrías. Te puedo matar y no tendrás ninguna oportunidad. No más juego del gato y del ratón. No más hermano amable. Tu eres una peste, un mosquito. Nadie te extrañará. Nadie se dará cuenta. A nadie le importará. Corre Simón, corre, porque estás muerto._

La había firmado Christopher, usaba ese nombre para mortificarlo más.

-Demasiado tarde-dijo Zero entre dientes-demasiado tarde,-Y arrugó el papel en sus manos. Evitaba que temblaran. Tal vez la semana pasada habría corrido, pesó él, pero no ahora. Tengo un arma que no conoces, Ichirou. Luego sus ojos se abrieron con un pensamiento horrible. ¡Sayori! ¿Sabría el de Yori? De repente Zero quería correr hacia ella, advertirle. ¿O tal vez debería alejarse de ella, esconderse, nunca más acercársele? Se dio media vuelta, indeciso, casi en pánico y vio el horizonte estaba rosado. No puedo ir a ningún lado, se dio cuenta con un temor intenso. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Estoy atrapado de nuevo por mi propia y cochina enfermedad.

Quitó una tabla para poder deslizarse, rompiendo los jeans con una puntilla.

Pero él tampoco puede salir, Zero se tranquilizó a sí mismo, no sin supervisión, no durante el día. Ichirou estaba tan atrapado como él, y aunque pudiera llegar donde ella, no tendría mucha fuera bajo el sol. Después otro pensamiento lo atormentó. Soy un tonto, pensó él, dijo, y colocó la tabla en su lugar detrás de él. _Nadie te extrañará_, había escrito Ichirou, _Nadie se dará cuenta_. Él no sabía de ella.

¿Pero cuándo lo había seguido Ichirou? ¿Fue acaso la noche después del ataque o alguna de las noches siguientes? Zero se pasó la mano por el pelo, una y otra vez, casi inconscientemente, quitándoselo de la cara. Si solo supiera. Pero seguramente si Ichirou lo hubiera visto con ella, se lo habría sacado en la cara, la amenazaría para atormentarlo. Así actuaba Ichirou. Sí, pensó él, sintiéndose más tranquilo Así actuaba él. Entonces él me siguió una noche que estuve con ella, o me vio después; Zero decidió, él realmente no sabe que ella existe.

Zero sacó la maleta de debajo dele escritorio y acarició la superficie cuidadosamente, obteniendo fuerza de su tierra natal. Dormiré, pensó, dormiré y me fortaleceré. Y después veremos.

Pero el temor lo atormentó mientras trataba de descansar. ¿Qué pasa si estoy equivocado? ¿Qué pasa si él sabe y solo me está engañado? ¿Que tal que la lastime?

Torturado por sus pensamientos, no vio el primer rayo de sol deslizarse por la ranura donde la tabla no cabía.


	14. Chapter 13

**El Beso de Plata.**  
><strong>Capítulo XXIII: Sayori.<strong>

**E**lla estaba afuera de la casa de Yuuki. Estaban sacando una camilla y la mamá de Sayori estaba acostada en ella, con los ojos cerrados y la cara pálida, pero le habló:

-Se me olvidó el cuadro. ¿Me lo puedes traer? Debo llevármelo conmigo.

La llevaron donde esperaba una ambulancia. Sayori quería ir por el cuadro para su mamá antes de que se fueran.

Atravesó las puertas del hospital. El ascensor era pequeño. Una rejilla de metal se cerró herméticamente con un eco cuando ella entró. Estaba atrapada. El ascensor tembló violentamente mientras subía, lento, agonizantemente lento.

Apúrate, apúrate. No reconocía ninguno de los pisos donde paraba. Se detuvo de nuevo pero las puertas se atrancaron. Las láminas del suelo empezaron a caerse una a una. El temor le cerró la garganta. Le pegaba al metal, pidiéndole que no se desbaratara. Se iba a caer, a estrellarse piso por piso y terminar como un títere sin vida en el concreto del sótano.

Las puertas se abrieron, pero el ascensor no había llegado al piso. Luchaba para escalar la pared de ladrillo y se deslizó por una grieta, respirando con dificultad. La recibieron luces blancas que la cegaron.

Estaba sentada sobre una cerca alta en la calle. La ambulancia, bastante más abajo, se iba. ¡No se vayan! Un temor absoluto sólo le permitiría arrastrarse por la cerca sobre la barriga, agarrándose de los lados para no caer al espacio. El viento gritaba encima de ella.

Pasó las piernas por encima de la cerca para alcanzar la ambulancia. Al principio lo único que había era la certeza de la muerte. Inmensos pedazos de edificio salían volando al toque de su mano. Los dedos de los pies encontraron pared y los pies trataron de trepar y se resbalaron. Se resbaló y gritó, esperando encontrarse con el andén abruptamente, pero de nuevo encontró un apoyo. Lastimada y raspada, llegó al piso.

La ambulancia seguía su camino. Corrió detrás de ella, pero sus piernas eran lentas, como si el aire fuera grueso. Las lágrimas le mojaban el rostro.

Yuuki estaba junto a ella y le ofreció un cuadro. Sayori explotó en un momento de rabia y le pegó.  
>-Está bien-dijo Yuuki-Sólo se va para Oregon. La puedes visitar.<p>

Una ola de tranquilidad la calmó y Sayori recibió el cuadro. Era un niño con pelo blanco platinado, vestido de colores llamativos, riéndose.

Sofía parpadeó ante la luz pálida de la madrugada que atravesaba las cortinas de la habitación. Movió su cabeza ligeramente para asegurarse de que Yuuki aún estaba en el suelo, en la colchoneta.

El sueño se le pegó como la niebla. Es difícil, ella se va del país. Pero tú la puedes visitar. Todavía podía sentir la sensación de tranquilidad. Estaba molesta con Yuuki. Las estaba confundiendo, al fin y al cabo las dos se van. No es su culpa, ninguna de las dos tiene la culpa. Tal vez me estaba desahogando con ella.

Estudió la cara dormida de Yuuki. Tengo que memorizarla, pensó. Alrededor de la colchoneta, donde estaba Yuuki acostada, se veían regados fotografías, anuarios, diarios, poesía; los recuerdos acumulados de años de amistad. El tocadiscos seguía girando lentamente. Se habían olvidado de él por completo mientras charlaban en la cama, muchas horas después de que el último disco dejara de sonar.

Yuuki se iba hoy. Eso es lo que hacía esta mañana tan diferente a las demás que habían compartido. Gracias a Dios la llamé, pensó Sayori. Si no, no hubiera tenido ni esto. No me di cuenta de que el momento se acercaba tan rápido. Yuuki se había comportado como si tuviera dudas  
>anoche, al principio, casi tímida, en absoluto como era ella.<p>

La quería complacer. Tal vez he debido enojarme más a menudo, pensó Sayori, en vez de dejarla que me dominara.

-Te ves pálida – le había dicho Yuuki unos momentos después de que llegaron -No estás enferma, ¿O sí?

Yori sonrió ante la preocupación de su amiga. Se sentía bien al ser el centro de atención.

- No. Sólo que tengo… cosas en la cabeza, por lo visto.

- Oh, sólo cosas – Yuuki sacudió la cabeza -. Y yo que pensé que tú eras la extrovertida – pero elsarcasmo en su voz no era igual a su comportamiento: no estaba segura de si subía sus cosas, pedía prestado el baño, casi como si nunca hubiera dormido aquí antes.

Nunca pensé que fuera insegura, pensó Sayori, pero le respondo fuerte y reacciona como si la amistad se fuera a acabar para siempre.

Sayori se encontró tratando de darle seguridad a Yuuki a través de cosas pequeñas, cosas tontas en realidad, como reírse de cualquier cosa medio graciosa o dejándola que decidiera lo que iban a comer, y pronto Yuuki estaba actuando como siempre. Muy contenta logró obligar a Sayori a que prepararan una olla entera de espagueti e hizo que se comiera una buena porción mientras se quejaba de cómo estaba engordando.

-Mentiras – dijo Sayori -. Tú tienes una figura genial, no como yo.

Lorraine respondió:

- Tú puede que seas flaca pero tu sostén es más grande que el mío. Más vale que comas mejor o si no cuando te levantes, te caerás por el peso de tus senos.

Se rieron imaginándose la escena hasta que tuvieron que secarse las lágrimas.

Se estaban preparando para lavar los platos, cuando llegó Eisuke Wakaba. Lorraine le coqueteó abiertamente, como siempre, y logró convencerlo de que comiera también. A Yori le gustó el hecho de que había sonreído un poco y de que lo vio comer mejor que hacía mucho rato.

Es Yuuki, pensó. Hay tanta vida en ella, es contagiosa. Sayori no se sintió tan preocupada como se habría sentido antes por el hecho de que él se excusó para ir al cuarto con el maletín para trabajar, pero tampoco salió a decirles que bajaran la voz como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Yori no sabía si sentirse aliviada o irritada. Seguía esperando oír su voz.

Se quedaron despiertas hasta horas indecentes como evitando lo inevitable al hacer que la noche durara por siempre. Comieron papas con salsa, escucharon música y se rieron de chistes bobos como si estuvieran en una fiesta de pijamas en quinto grado de nuevo. Sin embargo, había momentos de silencios peligrosos, cuando se acercaban a lo inevitable.

Finalmente Yuuki trató de hablar sobre su mamá. Las palabras salieron en montonera.

-No es justo. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a visitarla en otro sitio y ahora casi no podré hacer eso.  
>Se quedó en silencio y empezó a revisar los álbumes como buscando algo.<p>

Yori sabía que la muerte de su mamá era lo que detenía a Yuuki de ventilar todos sus temores y suspiró. A veces creo que ella es egoísta, pero no es cierto, no realmente, entendió Sofía, es injusto con ella. Ella también está perdiendo a su mamá. Esto último tomó a Sofía de sorpresa. Había estado tan inmersa en lo suyo que no lo había visto de esta manera.

-Yuuki-chan– le dijo en voz baja, en uno de esos silencios cuando ya no aguantó más -, siento mucho haber sido tan antipática.

Yuuki le tiró la tapa de una botella.

-Eso ya lo dijiste anoche – pero miró cansada a Yori sintiendo que había más.

-Pero de todas formas sigo siendo una antipática si no permito que hables conmigo. No me voy a quebrar si hablas de tu mamá. Lo siento si he sido egoísta y te he hecho sentir mal – sintió que su cara se ruborizaba de la pena.

Yuuki le dio la espalda.

Dios, la he molestado, pensó Sayori confundida. Los hombros de Yuuki temblaban. No, peor. La he hecho llorar.

Yori se bajó de la cama y se arrastró para acercarse a su amiga sin estar segura de qué hacer. Tengo que tener cuidado, pensó ella, justo en el momento en que su mano cayó directo en la salsa de tocineta y cebolla de las papas.

- ¡Ugh!

Yuuki dio la vuelta con lágrimas en sus ojos, vio la mano de Sayori y soltó un alarido, de risa. Era imposible no unírsele.

-Tendrás que lavártela o chuparla – dijo Lorraine atrancándose entre risas -,toma, come papas.

-Cállate o te vas a atragantar.

Ataque de risas de nuevo.

En ruta al baño Yori dijo:

-Me imagino que ahora sí podemos hablar, ¿Ah?

Yuuki respiró hondo.

-Creo que sí.

Pero había algo de lo que Sayori no podía hablar. ¿Qué le puedo decir?, pensó en un momento dado,¿Hay este muchacho que me atrae y le gusta tomar sangre? Pensará que me enloquecí.

A menudo se tocaba la nuca y acariciaba las marcas que se estaban desvaneciendo. Habían pasado tres noches; las heridas habían sanado rápido. Ya son sólo magulladuras amarillas. Ella le dijo que le ayudaría, ¿Pero cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Qué estaba pensando para decir eso? Fueron sus besos. ¿Qué pasaría si estaban equivocados? ¿Y si alguien salía terriblemente lastimado? Dio vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir aún después de que Yuuki dormía tranquilamente.

Pero ahora era de mañana y los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el pelo de Yuuki, destacando el color dorado de su pelo que no siempre se veía. Pudo haber sido Yuuki en ese callejón, si es que Zero decía la verdad. ¿No era esa razón suficiente para ayudarlo? Trató de conservar el momento y olvidarse del pensamiento anterior. Siempre será así, pensó Yori, deseando con toda su fuerza. Nunca cambiará. Así es cada mañana que Yuuki ha pasado aquí la noche en el suelo y yo viviré siempre esas mañanas, infinitamente, de ahora en adelante. No hay ningún vampiro triste, con besos agudos, esperando afuera, en algún lado, en el frío.

Luego Yuuki se enderezó y parpadeó. Se estiró para atrapar el día y el tiempo siguió avanzando.  
>Era la última vez que correrían hacia la ducha, la última vez que decidirían juntas lo que se iban a poner, la última vez que Yuuki robaría un poco del perfume favorito de Yori y la última vez que pelearían por tener una mejor posición en el espejo. Bueno, no realmente. Se visitarían mutuamente, claro, pero no sería lo mismo. Aunque, Yori no podía evitar pensarlo, si Ichirou se salía con la suya, tampoco tendrían eso. Se estremeció.<p>

Yuuki hizo huevos revueltos con tocineta para desayunar. Cantaba mientras cocinaba, como si el haberse desahogado la hubiera inspirado para cantar.

-Serás una esposa insoportable algún día – dijo Yori.

Eisuke Wakaba olió el aroma en la cocina al entrar y se sentó a la mesa.

-Me sorprende que hayas encontrado algo para cocinar.

Yuuki soltó una carcajada.

-No lo encontré aquí. Lo traje yo. Alguien tenía que dejar la nevera vacía.

-Bueno, pues eres una gran cocinera – le dijo él, tomando un plato con tostada.

Yuuki le pasó la mantequilla.

-Se llama sobrevivir. Sabes que Kaname no tiene ni idea de cocinar. De todas formas, esta es la forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre, tú sabes. Estoy practicando contigo– ella le picó el ojo.  
>Sayori quedó sorprendida de ver a su papá sonrojarse. Sonrió tímidamente bajando la mirada a su plato y esto lo hizo ver años más joven. Algo tan frívolo, el coqueteo de Lorraine, sin embargo, le quitó un peso del corazón por un momento.<p>

Tal vez era lo que quedaba del muchacho que había enamorado a mamá lo que ella vio. Si yo aprendiera a hacerlo sonreír, pensó ella, sería más fácil para los dos.

Se fue inmediatamente después de desayunar porque quería trabajar un rato antes de ir al hospital. Las niñas limpiaron con calma.

-Trabaja tan duro – dijo Yuuki.

-Sí. Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas – la voz de Sayori era suave. Sentía más compasión por el hombre que vio por un instante esta mañana, diferente al extraño inflexible de las últimas semanas.

Yuuki lavaba mientras Yori secaba. Sus últimos minutos pasaban y Yori aún no le contaba su secreto a su mejor amiga. Esta es mi última oportunidad, pensó ella. ¿Pero qué le digo? ¿Yuuki, conozco a un vampiro y le dije que le ayudaría a matar a su hermano, que también es un vampiro?. Es ese niño con el que hablaste. El que casi te asesina. Oh, no, no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer. Eso depende de él. Si le digo eso, me creerá loca. ¿De todas formas, qué podría hacer Yuuki? Ella se iba hoy. No le podía decir a Kaname que no se fuera, no por esa razón. Kaname las haría encerrar a las dos. Yuuki se enloquecería de preocupación durante todo el viaje. Yori no le podía hacer eso. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer cuando él vuelva? ¿Le podré decir que he cambiado de opinión?

-¿Soñando despierta, Yori-chan?

Yori se asustó.

- Creo que sí.

-¿Por un chico? Oh, no te sorprendas tanto. Puedo reconocer un beso apasionado en la nuca cuando lo veo.

Sin poder evitarlo, una vez más la mano de Yori se fue a la nuca. Se ruborizó.

-Yo…

- Lo sé – la interrumpió Yuuki -Conociste a un muchacho bonito, y antes de poder evitarlo, dejaste que te mordisqueara la nuca, aunque apenas lo conocías, y no fuiste capaz de decirme porque te sentiste una niña fácil. Me tuve que controlar todo el tiempo anoche para no preguntar. De  
>verdad, Yori-chan, yo no creo que sea malo. Solamente se vive una vez. ¿Es buen mozo?<p>

Yori dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza y la boca algo entreabierta.

-¿Lo verás de nuevo?

-Sí.

-Por favor, cállate. Me vas a enloquecer si no te callas. No importa. Lo que me molesta es que no me hayas contado. Pero te conozco. Cuando hayas logrado sobreponerte, me lo contarás, excepto que esta vez tendrás que escribirme – de repente Yuuki se puso solemne -. Prométeme que escribirás, Yori-sama.

-Claro que sí, boba – Sayori sacudió suavemente el hombro de su amiga, respirando más tranquila por el cambio de tema -Cartas largas sobre absolutamente todo.

Yuuki suspiró.

- Veo que tendré que comprar un diccionario.

- Es sólo New York – le dijo Sayori, divirtiéndose con su chiste privado -Podré visitarte algún día.

Guardaron los platos, Yuuki recogió sus cosas y caminaron hasta la casa de ella donde Kaname la estaba esperando. Recorrieron el camino despacio, cogidas de la mano como lo habían hecho cuando tenían ocho años.

Al llegar, todo se aceleró. El automóvil estaba lleno, cosa que Kaname le reclamó a Yuuki, observó Sayori incómoda; pero ayudaron a poner las últimas maletas. Kaname hizo todo un espectáculo sobre poner con cuidado su guitarra, mientras que a Yuuki se le incrementaba el mal humor.

-Lo bueno es – le susurró a Sayori en el otro lado del KIA-, que no puede tocarla mientras maneja.  
>Recorrieron la casa para asegurarse de no dejar nada y confirmaron que todo estaba empacado.<p>

Finalmente no lo pudieron evitar más. Kaname se sentó en el carro, jugando con las llaves impaciente, y Yuuki tuvo que montarse.

-Tenemos un largo viaje por delante – dijo ós, Sayori-san. Fue un placer conocerte.

Yuuki le echó una mirada feroz a su hermanastro y agarró la mano de Sayori por la ventana.

-Te llamaré apenas pueda.

El auto salió del garaje hacia la tranquila calle y en ruta hacia la carretera. Yori se quedó mirándolo desaparecer cuando dio la vuelta en la siguiente esquina. GZN 256, dijo como si estuviera presenciando un carro huyendo de un accidente. Volvió a su casa mirando atrás y viendo lo que ahora sería "la casa vieja de Yuuki-chan" y a la que no entraría jamás.

Sola, pensó. No, no exactamente. Tenía una cita. Hizo una mueca de sonrisa al abrir la puerta principal y entrar a la casa silenciosa. Cuando su padre llegó en la noche, vino al cuarto de ella donde se encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo. Yori sonrió tentativamente y lo invitó a sentarse al lado de ella. Él aceptó y se sentó, luego respiró hondo, como preparándose para decirle algo que lo asustaba.

Ella se tensionó.

-Siento lo del otro día – le dijo tocándose la quijada nervioso -. Tu madre y yo lo hemos discutido bastante. Últimamente. Tienes razón. No he confiado en ti. Después de todo, has tenido que cuidarte sola mucho últimamente y no te has quejado. Si eso no es madurez, no sé qué será. Sólo queríamos protegerte, pero eso ya te lo dije.

Yori se sentía avergonzada de que su papá se estuviera disculpando, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de qué debía hacer. Quería que la abrazara, pero le daba pena.

-Conversé con un tipo en el hospital. Tu mamá me convenció. Es un terapeuta. Aparentemente tienen grupos a apoyo para familias de… de…pacientes.

Sayori sabía a lo que se refería: terminales. Pero él aún no era capaz de decirlo.

-Tuvo mucho sentido; me sorprendió realmente. No sé por qué. Pensé que yo era el único que estaba pasando por esto, por lo visto. Pero realmente atinó en algunos comentarios acerca de cómo me sentía, quiero decir – miró directo a la pared como si así fuera más fácil hablar todas formas – su mirada pasó a la alfombra aún evitando la mirada de ella. -, pensé que tal vez quieras venir conmigo la próxima vez. La próxima semana, de pronto. Nos podría ayudar en este proceso. No lo sé. Dios sabe que necesitamos algo. Tienen grupos de apoyo, ese tipo de cosas.

Se pasó las manos por los pantalones, nervioso. Ella estiró su mano para tocar la mano inquieta de él. Quienquiera que fuera este hombre en el hospital, logró hacer reaccionar a su papá. Tal vez había esperanza en todo esto.

-Me gustaría intentar.

La miró y sonrió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Está definido, entonces – colocó su mano en su rodilla como si fuera el mazo de un juez. Luego su sonrisa sedesvaneció.

-Ella no se sentirá muy bien mañana porque tiene otra sesión del tratamiento. Pero queremos que vengas pasado mañana, Yori-chan, para que hablemos como debe ser, sobre todo, sobre todo lo que quieras. Creo que todos lo necesitamos y te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras.

-Eso me gustaría – le dijo ella, atreviéndose a sentirse mejor.

Él le tomó la mano.

- No queremos aislarte. Nunca quisimos hacerlo.

Sayori le apretó la mano.

-Lo sé, pero, bueno, me he sentido tan mal – no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Maldita sea, pensó, no quiero hacerlo sentir mal de nuevo. No quiero alejarlo.

Pero su padre la abrazó y le acarició la espalda. Él de verdad está intentando, pensó ella, y esto la hizo llorar aún más. Se estaba comportando como su papá de nuevo. Él la cuidaría y haría que todo saliera bien. Cuando ella finalmente dejó de llorar, él la apartó.

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco? – le besó la frente y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Yori apagó la lámpara y se acomodó para dormir. Debería ser más fácil ahora, porque sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima. Pero se acordó de Zero, y el peso resurgió. ¿Cuándo volverá?, pensó ella, ¿En qué me metí?. Pero su papá estaba hablando ahora, más abierto, entonces tal vez entendería y le ayudaría a salirse de esto de alguna manera. No. ¿Si pensaba que Yuuki no le creería, por qué su papá? Él tiene que creer, pensó ella. Yo no miento. Al menos él creería que ella había conocido a un joven peligroso y haría algo. Tal vez llamar a la policía, en vez de dejarla sola.

Decidió levantarse e ir al cuarto de su papá. Tocó suavemente a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Abrió la puerta y miró adentro. Estaba acostado en la cama sin destender, y completamente vestido. El maletín estaba cerrado. Él fruncía el ceño y roncaba suavemente, la respiración, como la de un niño, sonaba como un silbido. Está extenuado. Entendió lo injusto que sería contarle, totalmente absurdo pretender que él creyera.

No puedo despertarlo, pensó ella, y volvió a su habitación. Depende de mí ahora.  
>Durmió hasta tarde el día siguiente y su papá ya no estaba cuando se despertó. Tal vez se había ido a trabajar o al hospital, no sabía. Se le olvidó dejar una nota. Pasó un tiempo leyendo un libro grueso de ciencia ficción, parte de una serie, en un asiento de la sala. Pero a menudo se encontraba leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez y no lo lograba entender. Sus pensamientos seguían desviándose a lo que podía suceder más tarde. ¿Vendrá esta noche? Finalmente decidió dejar de leer y bajó al sótano para poner ropa en la lavadora, después sacó la aspiradora. En la tarde se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con su cuaderno y un estilógrafo, tratando de convertir una idea en un poema.<p>

_**Poema:**_  
><em><strong>En el corazón de la noche<strong>_  
><em><strong>Busco al solitario<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que espera a la luz de la luna<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sus ojos cambian de hielo a nube<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estrellas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sobre los jeans desteñidos<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sobre el pelo de plata<strong>_  
><em><strong>Brilla el cuero negro<strong>_  
><em><strong>Salvaje<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ligeramente rabioso<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sorprendido por el tiempo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Encadenado a la noche<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mientras acecha<strong>_  
><em><strong>Puede ser que un ruido<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cambie a rayo de luna<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y él se vaya.<strong>_

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta de atrás. Se detuvo, puso el estilógrafo sobre la mesa y se dio media vuelta. Las pequeñas ventanas reflejaban la oscuridad, pero ella podía ver una sombra afuera. La llave adentro giró de manera imposible, el seguro cedió y la puerta se abrió suavemente, por sí sola.

Zero entró de la noche a su casa.

- Sólo me tiene que invitar una vez.

- No tienes que ser tan melodramático – le dijo respirando nuevamente.

Con mirada avergonzada, él se sentó en la mesa y tomó el cuaderno. Leyó mientras ella lo miraba. Se me olvida lo hermoso que es, pensó ella sorprendida.

-¿Y si mi padre hubiera estado? – le preguntó ella.

- Yo sabía que estabas sola – él sonrió ante las palabras escritas y le tocó la mejilla con dedos helados-. Te he esperado durante siglos.

Por un momento ella coqueteó con la idea de ellos huyendo tomados de la mano, alejándose de todos los problemas del mundo. Tomémonos la noche, le susurró una voz interna, pero ella se sacudió el pensamiento.

-¿Tienes algún plan? – se sintió horrible al sentir su voz temblando. Confiaba en que él no lo hubiera notado.

Zero puso el cuaderno sobre el escritorio.

-Tengo un plan.

Ella vio la otra mano, con la que no la había tocado. Él la puso debajo de la mesa, pero ella la tomó. Él trató de no mostrársela, pero al final cedió. Estaba quemada. Tenía una ampolla roja.

- Me quedé afuera demasiado tiempo – le dijo él simplemente.

- ¿El sol? – preguntó ella.

- Tenía prisa de entrar y resguardarme; sentía mucho sueño. No aseguré bien las maderas que cubren las ventanas y el sol debió filtrarse por una grieta. El dolor me despertó.

Ella hizo un ruido compasivo.

Él sonrió.

-Sí, duele como loco, pero sanará pronto.

-¿Pero cómo hace Ichirou para simular que es un niño normal si tampoco puede salir a la luz del día?

-Podemos soportar algunos rayos débiles o algún momento en un día nublado. Ellos piensan que él es albino. Lo cubren bien y le evitan la luz fuerte, para proteger su 'delicada piel'. De todas formas él no va a querer salir a los rayos del sol directamente – Simón hizo una mueca, como si disfrutara la idea.

Albino. Yori pensó en el niño del callejón de nuevo y se estremeció. Sí era él. Sintió rabia. No podía permitir que amenazara la vida de otra niña como Yuuki.

Zero le soltó la mano y levantó el estilógrafo.

-¿Puedo usar tu cuaderno?

Ella le dijo que sí. Se sentía más segura ahora que había tomado la decisión. Él buscó una página limpia y dibujó un octágono.

-Esta es la estructura del parque.

-El quiosco – dijo ella entre dientes y él dijo que sí.

Él dibujó un círculo en un lado.

-Esto es una trinchera al lado opuesto de tu banca. La cavé anoche.

-Pero seguro alguien la vería hoy en la mañana.

-La disimulé.

-Zero-san, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se cayera?

-Nadie camina por ese lado. Prácticamente nadie jugaría ahí en este clima.

A él parecía no importarle el peligro de los demás. Eso la asustaba porque lo hacía menos humano.

-¿Por qué una trinchera?

-Hay estacas en el fondo. Quiero que lo lleves hasta ahí. Son muy puntiagudas; creo que serán suficiente.

El estómago de Sayori se revolcó.

-Siempre me pregunté por qué funcionaban. Me refiero a las películas. Siendo que se supone que ustedes son invulnerables.

-Tenemos que ser atravesados por completo – le dijo él sintiéndose incómodo -. No simplemente lastimados, empalados. Sostiene al cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para que el alma escape. El alma que ha estado atrapada y ese momento puede suceder la muerte verdadera.

Ella se preguntaba por el egoísmo del cuerpo que puede atrapar a su propia alma. ¿Qué le haría a alguien que lo amenaza?

-¿Qué pasa si me atrapa?

-Yo estaré ahí, Yori-san. No permitiré que nada te pase. Estaré observando. Él no sospechará de ti, entonces tú lo puedes llevar. Si fuera yo, él no seguiría tan fácilmente. Si él lo adivina, inmediatamente saltaré a distraerlo. Lograré que pase encima del hueco.

-¿Pero cómo haré para que me siga?

- Pasaremos por la casa donde vive. Yo sé la hora en que sale. Él tiene que esperar a que la familia esté dormida. Él te seguirá, hermosa y sola, lo sé.

- ¿Cuándo salimos?

-Faltan algunas horas.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Tengo algunas cosas para contarte, sobre la tierra que necesita, sobre su oso. Cosas que te ayudarán, de todas maneras – su voz se volvió suave y animada -. Pensé que me dejarías besarte de nuevo. Ella miró para otro lado nerviosa, su mano dirigiéndose a su garganta.-No – le susurró él -. Sólo un beso. Uno de verdad.

Mientras Sofía sacó el abrigo del closet, Zero esperó en la puerta principal, pateando el marco.

-Deja eso – le dijo ella -. Yo también estoy nerviosa.

Él la miró como forzándose a hacerlo.

-Hay una posibilidad de que él sepa de ti – lo dijo rápido. Salió hacia la calle.

Ella corrió detrás de él, sus nervios gritando.

-¿De qué hablas?

Él se paró afuera, cabeza baja, manos en los bolsillos.

- Entenderé si no vas.

Ella sintió que palidecía.

-No me lo ibas a decir, ¿No es cierto?

-No.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Tus malditos besos – y le mostró el papel.

Ella leyó la prosa infantil, sorprendiéndose poco a poco.

- Pero, Zero-san, no dice nada sobre mí.

-No, pero es de tipo rencoroso. Sería típico de él hacerme creer que estás bien. Él está paranoico, eso es todo, pensó ella. Está leyendo más allá de lo que hay y sí me dijo. No podía hacerlo sin decirme, después de todo, aunque está desesperado.

-Tienes que tener fe en ti alguna vez – le dijo con ternura, a pesar del nudo en la garganta -. El riesgo no es más alto que antes y yo no podría estar más asustada.

A la media noche caminó por la callada calle, vestida para tentar.

Zero estaba ahí, ella sabía, observándola, manteniéndola segura. Ella tenía que creer que él la podía mantener segura. Sin embargo, sus palmas sudaban y su boca estaba seca. Se había colgado el crucifijo que Yuuki le regaló debajo del saco. La hacía sentir mejor, sin importar lo que Zero decía. No era malo anticiparse.

Sus piernas con las medias veladas estaban frías, pero se cerró más el abrigo y se forzó a caminar despacio. Quería darle suficiente oportunidad de que la viera.

Sayori se dio cuenta de cuando Ichirou la empezó a seguir, aunque nunca lo escuchó. La textura del aire cambió.

Tal vez la parte que Zero dejó en su sangre podía sentir eso.

Ella caminó hacia el parque bajo una noche llena de estrellas, despejada y fría, apenas atreviéndose a respirar.


	15. Chapter 14

**El Beso de Plata.**  
><strong>Capítulo XIV: Zero.<strong>

**Z**ero observaba a Yori desde las sombras. Se deslizaba de un árbol a un arbusto, a una cerca, pero siempre mantenía su distancia.  
>Cómo son de lindas sus piernas, pensó él. Tan hermoso su pelo oscuro, como Bess en aquel poema. Sin embargo, abandonó rápidamente ese pensamiento, al recordar cómo Bess había muerto para salvar su amor. Lo hacía sentir incómodo. No obstante, ella despertaba la poesía que había dentro de él. Ella es la belleza andante, susurró. Sonrió. Un auto pasó lentamente y él se convirtió en neblina. Ella giró en la esquina y él la siguió atravesando un patio. Se sentía borroso, como siempre pasaba cuando se disolvía. Era difícil concentrarse de esa manera. No puedo darme el lujo de desaparecer esta noche, decidió él, y se concentró para recoger sus moléculas y volverse un muchacho pálido con movimientos elegantes detrás de una cerca enrejada.<p>

Después supo que Ichirou estaba ahí, delante de él.

No podía ver al niño al principio y empezó a entrar en pánico. Luego un movimiento en los árboles llamó su atención: un murciélago, arriba, donde ella no lo vería. Los murciélagos usaban radar. Lanzó una maldición en silencio y se desvaneció de nuevo. No lo atraparían ahora. Sólo espero que no se quede así por mucho tiempo, pensó Zero mientras la apatía aumentaba.

Sintió que el paso de Sayori se aceleraba. Ella sabe. No vayas tan rápido porque él se dará cuenta. Camina más despacio. El último pensamiento se quedó dentro de él y Zero empezó a ir más lento, empezó a desvanecerse. Ah, la noche estrellada. ¿Por qué no me deslizo hacia las estrellas? No. Debo seguirla. ¿Seguir a quién? A la niña. ¿Cuál niña? Creo que me desvaneceré y brillaré como la escarcha. No, la  
>voz de la razón lo llamó desde la distancia. Ichirou, le susurró un recuerdo distante. La advertencia corrió de molécula en molécula y las unió de nuevo con el mismo propósito. Lo convirtió de nuevo en un muchacho.<p>

Se escondió detrás de un Volvo que estaba estacionado.

Pegado al parachoques podía ver el parque al otro lado de la calle. Dos muchachos pasaron fumando cigarrillos y pegándose como lo hacen dos amigos. Desaparecieron en la siguiente esquina. Se le había adelantado a Yori, pero podía verla avanzando al otro lado de la calle. Sólo confiaba en que Ichirou no hubiera captado la niebla sospechosa en mitad de la noche.

Si Yori pudiera guiar a Ichirpu al parque, todo estaría bien. Si sólo pudiera llevarlo hasta el otro lado de la trinchera, detenerse como si estuviera soñando, para seducirlo y acercarlo hacia ella. Oh, pobre niño, podía decir ella y hacer que caminara por encima de la trampa, hasta su muerte.  
>Una forma negra voló debajo de las lámparas de la calle y encima de la cabeza de Sayori. Ella no miró hacia arriba, pero Zero vio cómo titubeó al ver la sombra en el andén. No mires. No permitas que él sepa. Los puños de ella estaban cerrados, pero no miró. Simón podía oír los silbidos que Yori no captaba, los chillidos agudos que rebotaban en el aire y captaban movimientos y figuras en la noche. Él no se atrevió a<br>moverse, para no atraer a Ichirou. Luego el murciélago estaba delante de Yori. Se escondió alrededor de un árbol y desapareció. Y, en el parque, un niño pequeño salió de los arbustos y a la acera. Llevaba una bolsa colgada en su hombro y un oso asomaba su cabeza debajo de una correa suelta. El niño esperaba a Yori con anticipación en su cara.

Zero mostró sus dientes y gruñó suavemente dentro de su garganta. Malditos sus ojos. ¿No podía esperar más? ¿No la podía seguir más adelante? ¿Acaso él lo sabía?

Sayori llegó al parque e Ichirou caminó hasta ella, la bolsa golpeando su muslo. Yori se asustó. No dejes que él sepa, le suplicó Zero, recuerda que él es solamente un niño para ti. Se puso una mano en la boca. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Ellos hablaron. Zero no podía oír lo que decían, aún con oídos hechos para cazar. Estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar las palabras y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Tal vez las palabras de Ichirou lo pusieron al descubierto. Tal vez sí conocía a Yori. Yori no podría adivinar, pero Zero sí… si sólo pudiera oír.

Yori entró al parque con Ichirou, ofreciéndole su mano. Niña buena. Niña valiente. Su sonrisa parecía forzada para él, pero Zero sospechaba que a Ichirou no le importaban los humanos lo suficiente para reconocer una sonrisa auténtica de una falsa.

Zero los siguió cuidadosamente conservando la distancia mientras recorrían el camino hacia el centro del parque. Iban en la dirección correcta y Zero se atrevió a sentir confianza. Pero se detuvieron en la parte oscura de un árbol grande. Ahí no, Zero rogaba en silencio. No pares ahí.  
>La luz de la luna no penetraba las sombras y él sólo podía ver figuras oscuras. No lo mires a los ojos, pensó. Recuerda lo que dije. Te atrapará si lo haces. Sal de ahí. Vete. Sin embargo, se quedaron en la oscuridad, por lo que parecía una eternidad, y Zero quería aullar.<p>

Esto no estaba nada bien; él tenía que ayudarla. Se arriesgó y se deslizó en la noche. Si logro acercarme, lo puedo sorprender, pensó él.  
>Las figuras se veían más claras a medida que él se acercaba y vio a la pequeña figura mostrándole algo a la niña. Después estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír lo que decía la voz infantil. "Este es Teddy. Él también está perdido. Besa a Teddy para que se sienta mejor".<br>Yori se arrodilló hacia el niño, acercándose más y más al alcance de las manos ansiosas. Él le arrebataría el pelo, le expondría la garganta, sería suya. Zero se preparó para saltar.

- Oh, qué oso tan lindo – exclamó Yori y se lo arrebató a Ichirou. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y Zero quedó paralizado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella?

- Entrégame mi oso – le dijo Ichirou recuperándose. Yori lo sostuvo lejos de él.

- Sólo lo estoy mirando.

- Dame mi oso – le dijo Ichirou con insistencia.

Ella soltó una carcajada. A Zero le sonó forzada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No soportas una broma? – ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás e Ichirou avanzó con los puños apretados.

- Que me lo devuelvas – casi usó un tono de exigencia, pero se controló simulando ser un niño.

- Vamos, ¿No quieres jugar? – le preguntó ella, avanzando hacia atrás más rápidamente -. Si lo quieres, ven por él – ella dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de las sombras sosteniendo frente a ella el maltratado oso.

Ichirou lanzó un grito de rabia y corrió tras ella, con pánico en su cara.

Zero sonrió y golpeó el aire con alegría. Vamos, Yori-chan, vamos, tal vez puedas lograrlo. Él quería celebrar.

Ella se dirigió hacia el quiosco.

- Vamos – le dijo ella -. Tú no eres divertido.

Zero se reía. Ichirou no se atrevía a arrebatarle el oso a Sayori, porque entonces lo descubriría. Él todavía pensaba que tenía una oportunidad. No sabía. Simulaba ser un niño pequeño y desamparado, corriendo detrás de su oso, indignado porque lo estaban molestando. Zero confiaba en que el hueco no estuviera cosido y que así su preciosa tierra se fuera cayendo por todo este suelo ajeno.

Zero los siguió, animándolos con sus deseos. Su hábito silencioso no necesitó de esfuerzo y muy pronto se volvió atrevido. Dado que Ichirou sólo tenía ojos para su oso, algunas veces Zero atravesaba la luz de la luna, brillando por un momento en la noche. Quería mantener el paso.  
>Yori corrió alrededor del quiosco, subió las escaleras por un lado y las bajó por el otro lado. Había cuatro grupos de escaleras; las usó todas excepto las del lado de la trinchera. E Ichirou la siguió frenéticamente, aumentando la velocidad, gradualmente dejando a un lado su pretexto. Pronto estaría muy molesto para que le importara. Lanzó a un lado la mochila que lo detenía. Era un parque oscuro, era tarde en la noche; la mordería rápido y abandonaría el juego.<p>

Yori respiraba con dificultad y su cara estaba blanca como si la escarcha le rasgara la garganta. Esquivando aquí, agachándose allá. Mermando la velocidad. E Ichirou, con sus piernas cortas y gordas, se movía más rápido, saltando de escalera en escalera, atravesando tablas de madera, sin la fatiga marcando su cara, sólo rabia y anhelo de sangre.

- ¡No me puedes atrapar! – le gritó Sayori entre jadeos y siguió, atravesando el quiosco de nuevo hacia el otro lado; el lado al que no había llegado. El lado con la trinchera.

Zero corrió por entre los arbustos, casi en cuatro patas, y se tiró sobre las hojas secas. Podía ver desde ahí.

Yori llegó al tope de las escaleras con su impulso intacto, pero de repente, estaba volando por el aire.

Oh, Yori-chan, que tu salto no sea muy corto. Una imagen de ella, quebrada y atravesada, se pasó por su mente. Se tapó la boca con las manos para cubrir su horror.

Ichirou estaba en el tope de las escaleras, Sayori volaba por el aire y Zero se sentía congelado en el tiempo.

Casi se levantó. Ichirou, listo para bajar las escaleras y poseerla, se detuvo. Vio un movimiento. Sus ojos enfocaron y encontró a Zero, ubicado a medio alzar del piso. Yori cayó sin lastimarse mientras Zero e Ichirou se miraban fijamente.

Zero sorprendido, Christopher con desdén.

Zero se levantó despacio, dejando que sus pies tocaran el piso. Yori estaba en el piso, con el oso agarrado como si fuera un talismán.

- ¿Cuál es tu truco, Simón? – dijo la voz del niño claramente, pero sonando más fuerte que la de ningún niño -. ¿Tienes algún juego planeado? ¿Es ella tu prostituta? – soltó una carcajada al ver la ira en los ojos de Zero -. Sí, qué tonto he sido. Me debo estar volviendo viejo. ¿Adónde me llevas, Simón?

Zero se relajó un poco internamente, él lo estaba llamando por su nombre real, cosa que le fastidiaba, pero no permitiría que Ichirou lo averiguara.

-Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú – Ichirou no sabía de la trinchera que estaba a unos pies de distancia de él. Había esperanza.

-¿Le debo preguntar a la chica? – los colmillos de Ichirou brillaban mientras él miraba de reojo.

Zero quería lastimar esa cara, cortarla, romperla. Su hermano despertaba una ira irracional en él. Hervía por dentro y le dificultaba pensar. Atrapado en esta ira, no vio el cambio inmediato.

-Tú me aburres – le dijo su hermano. La voz de Ichirou estaba más aguda, temblando, como si su laringe se estuviera distorsionando -. He  
>debido matarte hace mucho tiempo – su voz se convirtió en un chillido.<br>Con la velocidad de una bala, un murciélago negro se lanzó sobre la cara de Zero, atravesando la trinchera, atravesando el hueco lleno de estacas que debería ser su muerte. Unas garras filudas trataron de cortar los ojos de Zero, y él salió de los arbustos, cubriéndose la cara. El  
>murciélago se le abalanzó de nuevo. Zero se agachó, pero el murciélago se convirtió en niño y lanzó a Zero contra el piso.<p>

Pelearon furiosamente. Zero trató frenéticamente de alejarse, rodando, de la trinchera que podía ser su propia muerte también, e Ichirou, sin saberlo, lo empujaba más cerca.

Ichirou tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, pero Zero también, y Zero era más grande, situación que le daba ventaja. Sin embargo, Ichirou no tenía el sentimiento de humanidad que controlaba a Zero.

El mordía, arañaba, armado con garras buscó la garganta de Zero y logró agarrarlo hasta casi estrangularlo.

-No me puedes matar – jadeó Zero -. No tienes con qué matarme.

-Te puedo mutilar – le gruñó Ichirou -. Te puedo inhabilitar y dejar desamparado mientras encuentro la manera – clavó sus dientes en el brazo de Simón y rompió la chaqueta.

Después cortó la piel. Zero gritó, más por rabia que por dolor.

-¡Maldito seas! – agarró con fuerza la garganta de su hermano, pero Ichirou se libró, rodó e hizo que Zero quedara debajo de él. La cabeza de  
>Zero estaba al borde de la trinchera.<p>

Una rama se dobló y las hojas se movieron. Zero podía escuchar la tierra escurrirse al lado de su oreja mientras el peso de Ichirou lo dominaba.  
>No cedan, les rogaba a las ramas muertas. Él lo sabrá entonces. Me empujara abajo.<p>

- ¡Zero-kun! – gritó Yori. Él se había olvidado de ella. Ella se paró sobre los hermanos y le pegaban a Ichirou con una rama.

Ichirou se reía con su risa de niño, que Zero odiaba tanto. La rama se rompió y las lágrimas rodaron por la cara de Sayori. Ichirou empezó a estrangular a Zero de nuevo, aplastando su tráquea.

Luego otra voz.

- Ahora te tenemos, linda.

Ichirou soltó a Zero.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – se agachó, listo para pelear o para volar.

Zero se dio vuelta y quedó sorprendido de ver a dos muchachos corriendo desde el otro lado del parque: uno grande y algo familiar, y el otro un poco más joven detrás.

Se detuvieron delante de Zero. Ichirou retrocedió cuidadosamente.

- ¿Estás molestando a ese niño, pervertido? – dijo el más pequeño.

Zero vio que Ichirou cambió de opinión en cuanto a salir corriendo, un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

El más grande de los dos avanzó.

-Shiro quiere que le devuelvas su chaqueta, idiota.

El otro lo apoyó.

-Sí. Él mismo vendría por ella, pero todavía está en el hospital.

Zero, furioso ante el colapso de su plan, con rabia frustrada, se acercó a los muchachos, sus ojos llenos de fuego.

Ichirou podía irse cuando quisiera ahora. ¿Adónde iría? ¿Cuántos años más necesitaría para encontrarlo?

El más grande sacó un cuchillo de su correa; un cuchillo barato para cazar con el borde tan afilado que se veía frágil. Zero se detuvo.  
>Reconoció al muchacho ahora. El muy tonto. ¿Qué lo hacía pensar que esta vez le iba a ir mejor? Pero el olor del licor le respondió la pregunta. ¿Lo estaban cazando, no? ¿Cazando al cazador?. El muchacho pensó que Zero había parado por temor.<p>

Avanzó, amenazando con el cuchillo y Zero lo dejó, con rabia aumentando dentro de él. El muchacho con camisa de leñador estaba justo delante de él ahora, pero Zero no se acobardó. El muchacho no sabía qué hacer. Había anticipado cualquier cosa menos esto. Lanzó el cuchillo, esperando que Zero lo esquivara, pero el cuchillo cortó limpiamente la cara de Zero. Zero hizo una sonrisa extraña y sus colmillos  
>salieron de sus fundas. Se lamió su propia sangre.<p>

El muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás, su boca abierta. Miró el cuchillo y la cara de Zero de nuevo, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Después sus ojos se desorbitaron y su lengua se salió como la de un idiota. Zero sintió su piel estirarse de nuevo y sabía lo que había visto el muchacho antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Zero se volteó para enfrentar al otro chico que se había colocado detrás de él durante la pelea, esperando sorprenderlo por detrás. El chico abrió la boca de asombro al ver la cortina de sangre que cubría la cara de Zero, la mirada endemoniada y la piel volviendo a su aspecto original. Dio un paso hacia atrás emitió un sonido como el de una bestia lastimada. Siguió avanzando hacia atrás, un paso más. De repente sus brazos se movieron violentamente y se resbaló. Hubo un golpe y un grito. Desapareció dentro de la trinchera, el hueco destinado  
>para Ichirou.<p>

- ¿Pensaste que me podías engañar con eso? –

Ichirou se burló.

Zero se movió hacia él. Casi lo logro, bastardo, pensó.

Yori se deshizo del abrigo como si se estuviera quemando.

-Me escaparé – le dijo entre dientes Ichirou -. Pero primero tendré a tu chica.

Saltó hacia Sayori, sus colmillos a la vista. Pero algo había en la mano de ella: un crucifijo. Él se detuvo y gruñó, levantando las manos, y empezó a cambiar. Alas de cuero se desprendieron de sus brazos.

-No lo dejes ir – gritó Zero.

Ella lo miró, sin entender a qué se refería.

-Detenlo.

La cara de Ichirou se hinchó y explotó. Su nariz giró hacia arriba y empezó un chillido de burla.

Zero no podía mirar directamente a Yori. La luz que venía de su mano levantada le lastimaba los ojos. Sin embargo, corrió hacia ella y le arrebató la cruz con un grito de dolor. La arrojó hacia la criatura que era Ichirou a medida que este se levantó en el aire. La cinta se enredó en el murciélago y los chillidos se convirtieron en gritos.

El niño emergió del murciélago con la cinta alrededor de su cabeza, la cruz amarrada a sus ojos. Su cara estaba quemada y se jalaba la piel como si tratara de arrancar el dolor. Se abrió heridas en sus mejillas mientras luchaba en el pasto. No podía ver por dónde iba el camino. Se tambaleó ciegamente. Se tambaleó demasiado lejos y encontró la trinchera. Aulló y un golpe sordo llenó el aire vacío donde había estado hacía un momento.

Zero se lanzó sobre el borde del hueco para mirar. Escuchó a Yori detrás de él hacer un ruido de horror y retirarse.

Ichiro se sacudía sobre dos estacas que lo tenían atrapado. Humo podrido salía de su forma burbujeante. Su cuerpo, al morir, intentó tomar formas anteriores para escapar, pero no pudo hacer el cambio. Una secuencia de formas extrañas se vieron y se retorcían en las estacas, escupiendo sangre; niño con cabeza de murciélago, lobo con brazos de niño, cerdo con cara de niño mudando piel. Y acurrucado en un rincón, y milagrosamente sin haberse herido, el chico flaco sollozaba y se chupaba las manos, demasiado asustado para gritar. Simón lo jaló con una mano y lo sacó volando. Él rodó por el pasto, se levantó y escapó.

Ichirou, un niño nuevamente, torcido como un enano, se desinfló como un insecto despellejado y finalmente quedó quieto como una momia.

Yori no hablaba. Zero no quiso mirarla. Se imaginó el asco en su cara y no la quería ver.

- Déjame – le suspiró él en un ronquido, deteniendo lágrimas heladas -. Déjame, corazón valiente. Yo te buscaré. Yote dejaré saber cómo estoy. Debo cubrir el hueco y pensar.

Nunca la vio ni la escuchó partir. Tampoco vio el oso sucio que estaba abandonado en el piso. El vacío lo inundó, y se planteó a sí mismo el interrogante que le había dado miedo preguntar antes: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?.


	16. Final Chapter

**El Beso de Plata.**

**Capítulo Final: Sayori.**

Sayori miró su reflejo en el espejo del tocador de su mamá y en sus manos sostenía un collar de perlas contra su cuello. Brillaban contra la sudadera negra que llevaba puesta. Su delicada nuca no mostraba ninguna señal, como si el chico no hubiera existido jamás, pero ella sabía que él estaba afuera en algún lado. Sus dedos temblaban al sentir de nuevo el sabor amargo de la locura.

Al llegar a casa la noche anterior, apneas tuvo tiempo para quitarse la ropa cuando estaba en el baño vomitando. Se acurrucó en el piso en su pijama, apoyando su frente sudorosa contra la baldosa fría, gimiendo después de cada oleada de vómito. El ruido continuo del sanitario intrigó a su papá, quien se acercó a tocar suavemente en la puerta. Ella lo dejó entrar y él le acarició la espalda y le dijo cosas agradables hasta que ella estuvo lo suficientemente bien para levantarse del piso y volver a su cuarto.

- Algo que comí – le dijo ella.

Él soltó una carcajada triste.

- Tú comes tan poco que suena injusto.

Ella trató de sonreír.

- Sí. Generalmente soy yo la que no me entiendo con la comida y no al revés.

Su sueño fue inquieto. Una vez despertó de un salto y sudando frío, pero no se acordaba qué había soñado. Tenía miedo de dormirse otra vez, incluso trató de evitarlo, pero el sueño la dominó a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Se levantó en la mañana con un estómago nervioso y ojeras oscuras debajo de  
>sus ojos.<p>

-No vaya al colegio hoy, mi amor – le dijo su papá antes de salir para el trabajo -. Te recojo aquí en ruta al hospital.

Yori no tenía intenciones de ir al colegio, pero tampoco lograba hacer nada más. Al fin se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus papás y la caja de las joyas de su mamá.

Siempre le había encantado jugar con las joyas de su mamá cuando estaba pequeña y su madre utilizaba eso para su propia conveniencia cuando quería algo de silencio. Revisar los pequeños cajones le trajo la paz de la niñez. Aquí estaba la estrella barata que le había regalado a su mamá en una  
>Navidad y el arete de su abuela. Había un orden en las filas de los anillos cubiertos por el terciopelo, recuerdos en la extraña variedad de objetos en sus nichos.<p>

Pero los viejos recuerdos no le podían borrar los de la noche anterior y esa tremenda y horrible cacería.

Realmente llegó a creer que Ichirou mataría a Zero y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Yo quería protegerlo, pensó. ¿Pero cómo protege uno a alguien de eso? La locura era abrumadora. ¿Y quiénes eran esos muchachos? Ella se estremeció. Esos chicos estúpidos. Guardó las perlas de nuevo en su estuche. Sonaron como dientes.

Nunca nada me volverá a asustar más que ver a Ichirou en ese hueco, decidió. Su estómago se apretó, aún no inmune al recuerdo. Cerró la tapa de la caja.

Zero mató a su propio hermano. Eso tiene que doler, sin importar lo que su hermano fue. ¿Qué sentía él ahora? Su vida entera, si es que así la podías llamar, había transcurrido persiguiendo este objetivo específico. ¿Qué haría ahora? Si él se iba, ¿Podría ir con él? Se preguntaba ella. ¿Podría yo vivir así? Ella sabía que podía vivir en la noche, ¿Pero y la sangre? No, eso no lo podía soportar.

Su mirada buscó el autorretrato de su mamá que estaba colgado encima de la cama.

- Él está tan solo – le dijo a la pintura, como rogándole a su mamá para que la entendiera.

Se acurrucó en la cama de sus papás, acariciando el edredón que le era tan familiar y se durmió debajo del retrato, bajo el ojo vigilante de su madre. Durmió con un sueño profundo y exhausto.

Su padre llegó y la encontró todavía dormida. Ella se lavó la cara y se subió al auto aún con los ojos adormecidos. Sólo hasta que llegaron al hospital realmente despertó.

La señora Wakaba estaba sentada en la cama con una linda bata de cama que había comprado en Londres hacía años.

Estaba pálida y flaca pero sonriente.

- Voy por un refresco – dijo Eisuke y salió de la habitación.

Sayori se sentó en un asiento cerca de la cama. Se sentía frágil.

- Me enteré que has estado rompiendo los muebles.

Sayori empezó y agarró rápidamente la misma excusa que le había dicho a su papá.

- Oh, sí. Puse café sin usar portavaso. Siempre me advertiste, ¿No?

Sayori se tranquilizó cuando vio la expresión de diversión en la cara de su madre.

- Tranquila, nadie te va a regañar, tonta. Pero estoy segura de que una taza no habría hecho tanto daño.

- Bueno, definitivamente fue una sorpresa – Sayori sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Yori-chan, no me importa lo que pasó, de verdad. Tienes derecho a estar enojada.

Dios, cree que lo hice a propósito, pensó Sayori.

- Antes me daba tanta rabia – le dijo su mamá -. Ya no tanto.

Sayori se acordó cómo, al principio cuando su mamá se enfermó, explotaba con la cosa más sencilla.

- Porque estabas asustada – le dijo.

- Sí. En parte – la mamá le sonrió -. Pero no puedes mantenerlo adentro o te romperás. Por eso sugerí lo del, tú sabes, el terapeuta a tu papá. Cuando tú dijiste que él no estaba hablando.

- Él fue – le dijo Yori.

- ¿Tú también, huh? Se van a necesitar mutuamente.

Cuando me haya ido, pensó Yori con tristeza terminando la frase por ella.

Su madre le tomó la mano, la apretó y le dijo suavemente:

- El mundo no se acabará, Yori-chan – ella parecía saber siempre cómo se sentía Sayori.

- Todos tenemos que morir – le susurró su madre y cerró los ojos como admitiendo que esto había tomado mucho esfuerzo.

Sayori se encogió como si le hubieran pegado una cachetada. No hables de eso, le rogó en silencio. No quiero hablar de eso. No importaba cuántas veces se dijera que su mamá se estaba muriendo, era horrible oírselo decir a ella.

Bajó la mirada a sus jeans, con temor de mirar al frente.

La mamá la jaló de la mano.

- No se irá si lo ignoras. No hay hechizos contra la muerte, Sayori.

Sayori se obligó a mirar a su mamá. Sí, los hay, quería decir. Hechizos oscuros. Yo sé uno. Pero sabía que no podía.

- Estás rindiéndote. Si dices cosas como esas, estás permitiendo que suceda.

Su madre le dijo que no con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Es sólo que ya no estoy tan asustada. Eso no es permitir que suceda. Yori-chan, tu papá va a necesitar mucha ayuda. Tú tienes que cuidarlo.

Yori miró la puerta antes de poder evitarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si escuchaba?

Su madre vio la preocupación en su cara y suspiró.

- Siento mucho imponerte esto. Es injusto, ¿No lo crees?

Tú no deberías tener que ser la fuerte.

Los puños de Yori se apretaron. Ella tenía razón, era injusto. Toda la cosa era injusta. Finalmente le hizo la pregunta que se seguía haciendo a sí misma desde que todo empezó.

- ¿Por qué tú, mamá?

Su madre tomó un trago de agua.

- Le pasa a todo el mundo todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no yo? Yo no soy especial. ¡Calla! – se tocó sus labios. El gesto necesitó esfuerzo –. Lo sé. Para ti. Pero no en el esquema general de las cosas.

Yori miró a su mamá con orgullo. Ella es mucho mejor que yo, pensó ella. Ella es valiente.

- Yo no creo poder sentirme así.

- Bueno, los muchachos de tu edad no creen que se van a morir.

Mamá se quedó en silencio por un rato. Sayori no sabía si estaba descansando o pensando. Una enfermera pasó con un carrito por la puerta. Alguien en otro sitio del corredor llamaba a la enfermera.

- Me imagino que todavía estoy un poco molesta – dijo su mamá finalmente -. Hay cosas que quisiera hacer. ¿Alguna vez te dije que quería una casa en el campo con muchos gatos y un estudio con claraboyas inmensas?

- Muchas veces – Sayori se acordaba, sentada en la cocina después del colegio, cuando su mamá descansaba de pintar. Mientras tomaban té, su mamá le describía en perfecto detalle su estudio. Nunca se aburrió de planearlo. Su mamá nunca hubiera podido vivir la vida de Zero, todo de noche, ningún  
>día glorioso y brillante, ningún gran plan, sólo sobrevivir.<p>

Hubiera desfallecido, marchitado, se habría convertido en alguien que no era ella. Qué vida tan mediocre, la imaginaba diciendo y sonrió.

Su madre la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Algo chistoso?

- Humor cósmico.

- Oh – no insistió -. Hablando de lo cósmico, creo que me gusta la idea de la reencarnación. Me gustaría volver como gato y que mi dueño fuera alguien como yo.

Sayori respiró hondo. Tal vez se volvía más fácil entre más hablaras del tema. Trataría, por su madre.

- La persona como tú seguramente se casaría con alguien como papá que es alérgico.

La sonrisa de su madre se desvaneció.

- No puedo comprender ser nada. Me da un sentimiento de temor por dentro.

Eso fue lo que dijo Zero, se dio cuenta Yori.

La señora Wakaba se quejó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y el estómago de Sayori dio un brinco. ¿No se iba a morir ahora? ¿Frente a ella? Pero su madre se compuso.

- No puedo seguir con este dolor.

De nuevo Sayori pensó en Zero.

-tenía susto de que al verme así borraría todos tus buenos recuerdos. Que sólo me recordarías así. No permitas que eso pase. Recuerda cuando… - se lanzó en una de sus historias favoritas de la infancia de Sayori.

Sayori se sentó y le sonrió, y realmente no escuchó. Pensó en lo que su mamá le había dicho. Si ella puede manejarlo, lo intentaré. Pero no me tiene que gustar.

Su padre llegó y se unió con su lado de la historia.

Después ella estaba contando su propia versión y todos se reían y ella era parte de ellos de nuevo.

- No permitas que te quite la vida a ti también – la mamá le susurró al oído justo antes de que se fuera con su papá -. Vívela en toda su dimensión mientras la tengas.

No, su madre nunca podría vivir en la noche, en la oscuridad.

- Me alegra que hayas venido – le dijo el papá en el auto.

Todavía estaba ese hilo entre ellos. Sólo tengo que tener paciencia, entendió ella. Permitirle llorarla a su manera. Con el tiempo volverá a mí.

Permitió que los círculos de escarcha alrededor de las luces de la calle la hipnotizaran. Estaba llena de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Papá aún me necesita, pensó. ¿Y qué pasa con Yuuki? Sólo porque está un poco más lejos no significa que ya no le importo. Eso no la saca de mi vida para siempre. Ella volverá a mí, también, en cierto modo. No importa a quién conozca allá, somos una parte demasiado importante de nuestras vidas. Espero que llame pronto. Las cosas cambian, entendió ella. La gente crece, se muda. Algunas veces se encierra en sí misma; otras, sale en busca de los demás. Se acordó del abrazo de Zero. ¿Cómo sería si nada cambiara?, se preguntó. Se estancaría: congelado, decadente, horrible. ¿Pero por qué tenía que doler tanto, todo este cambio? ¿Por qué tenía que significar el perder a la gente que queremos?

En ese momento llegaron a casa. Había una nota en su cama, escrita en un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno._ Veámonos en el parque a las 12_. Estaba firmado con el rasgo de una Z.

Ella dobló y redobló la nota mientras pensaba en él. Él le había hecho trampa a la muerte, sí, pero estaba forzado a vivir una vida que odiaba. Siempre estaba alejado, no podía querer y estaba atrapado como esclavo en un horror por su necesidad de sangre. Se estremecía al pensar en la gente que debió matar y se sentía un poco sucia sabiendo que había permitido que la besara.

Pero ella se sentía diferente cuando él estaba con ella, cuando podía ver la soledad en su cara. Sin importar lo que había hecho, parecía inocente al respecto, como un animal salvaje. Ahora que tenía su venganza, lo único que quedaba era el dolor. Él era demasiado bueno para no sentirse mal por lo que debía hacer para sobrevivir. La muerte sería mejor que vivir así. Algunas veces existían momentos para la muerte.

Pensó en su madre. Tal vez siempre había una buena razón aunque no pudiéramos verla, y era un crimen contra la naturaleza negar el cambio.

De pronto lo más humano era matar a Zero, pensó ella.

Nadie más lo conocía. Tal vez era su responsabilidad, por él, y por los demás también.

Se sentía horrible ante el pensamiento. ¿Pero si había estado preparada para matar a Ichirou, si lo pudo hacer una vez, por qué no otra?

En el cobertizo del jardín encontró un montón de madera en un rincón. Tres estacas filudas habían sido preparadas para darles algún uso en el jardín. Sus extremidades estaban oscurecidas por la tierra.

Tomó una y jugó con ella en sus manos. Esta funcionaría bien. Su labio tembló y el estómago se le revolcó. ¿Lo atacaría de frente para ver la expresión de traición en su cara o lo haría desde atrás como una cobarde? ¿Tendría ella la fuerza física para atravesarlo por completo?

Lanzó la estaca con un grito agudo y al caer hizo eco en la tierra. Zero no era como Ichirou. Ella no lo podía hacer.

Sayori fue a encontrarse con Zero después de que su papá se durmió en el sofá. ¿Qué debo hacer?, pensó ella. Pasó una pared desgastada y rota en camino hacia el paradero donde algún poeta callejero había escrito: La vida es una ilusión que dura muy poco.

Él estaba sentado en su banca, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados como un niño del coro de una iglesia. Su belleza translúcida siempre la sorprendía. Nunca la recordaba con exactitud y por siempre le quitaba la respiración. Al lado de él, en la banca, estaba el cuadro y al otro lado la maleta café desgastada.  
>Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con los de ella.<p>

- Buenas noches – le dijo suavemente -. Ven, siéntate a mi lado – puso la maleta en el piso para que ella se sentara y le tomó la mano y se la besó -. ¿Recuerdas tu poema, Sayori-san? Esta vez me convertiré en un rayo de sol.

Ella se confundió y de repente sintió temor por él.

- Acompáñame a esperar el amanecer, Yori.

Los ojos de él se abrieron al entender lo que iba a pasar.

- No. Mejor no – a pesar de su decisión anterior, un deseo abrumador la llenó para detenerlo, quería ofrecerle compañía para salvarlo de esto. No podía resistir perderlo también. Ella alcanzó su otra mano y la apretó. Ella no tenía que decirlo; no tenía que ofrecer. Él sabía. - No, Sofía. Tú eres dulce y generosa pero no funcionaría. Es mi decisión, ¿No lo crees?

Ella sabía que él tenía razón.

- Yo me he quedado demasiado tiempo. La muerte es la manera natural de las cosas – le quitó la mirada -. Yo no soy natural.

Era como si los pensamientos de él todo el tiempo hubiesen corrido paralelos a los de ella y de esa manera se validaban. Ella se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla, pero él se movió suavemente y le besó los labios delicadamente.

- ¿Qué he hecho, Sayori? ¿Por qué existí?

-Tú detuviste a Ichirou y a Von Grab. Todo valió la pena.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada de placer.

- Tú eres tan generosa. Eres la única persona en el mundo que sabe y le importa que existo y yo sólo te puedo dar tristeza.

Ella le soltó las manos.

- Últimamente parecía como si tú fueras el único que sabía que yo existía. Pronto ya no tendré a nadie.

Él quedó sorprendido.

- Pero te tiene a ti misma. Una persona buena, dulce, fuerte y valiente. Fuiste tú quien me dio ánimo.

Él se levantó y colocó la maleta en la banca; la abrió y le mostró tierra gris y seca. Agarró un montón y la lanzó al aire. Ella percibió el fuerte aroma. Era su vida regándose.

- Ayúdame, Sayori. No tengo alternativa.

Ella dudó. Luego se levantó también. A veces, cuando las cosas no cambian, hay que forzarlas. Tomó una manotada tímidamente y dejó que se deslizara entre sus dedos, pero sentía vida en cada grano.

- No. Tírala – le exigió él.

Agarró una manotada grande y la lanzó al aire lo más lejos que podía, protegiendo sus ojos de la visión. Está permitiéndose ir, yo debería estar contenta, pero me duele.

Él estaba enviando la tierra para cualquier lado. Empezó a reírse como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima. Tiró más y más rápido. Ella trató de igualara el paso.

Agresivamente la tierra salía volando pegando en el quiosco, en el camino y deslizándose por entre las tablas de madera de la banca. No puedo soportarlo, pensó ella.

Luego no quedaban sino unas migajas. Zero tomó la maleta y con un último grito la lanzó lejos a los arbustos. Se sentó exhausto en la banca y Yori se sentó al lado y le tomó la mano.

- Por favor quédate con la pintura, Sayori. Quiero que la tengas.

Ella tocó el marco dorado en respuesta, aceptando este regalo, una parte de él para siempre. Se sentaron en silencio un largo rato. Ocasionalmente un auto pasaba en la distancia, las millas observadas por la noche.

Una máscara de frío se veía en las mejillas de ella.

- Estoy asustado – dijo él finalmente.

Ella lo abrazó y se quedó así, dándole su fortaleza y amor. Esto es todo lo que mi madre quiere, entendió ella. La noche estaba fría, pero él no temblaba por eso. De vez en cuando la besaba y se retiraba para suspirar. Algunas veces le acariciaba la nuca, le daba un beso ahí y recostaba su cabeza  
>en su seno. En un momento dado ella vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Los pájaros empezaron a cantar y el cielo se aclaró a un gris perla. Ella se acordó de Ichirou y se estremeció.<p>

¿Resistiría verlo de nuevo? Sin embargo, se quedó abrazándolo. No lo iba a decepcionar.

El sol empezó a salir.

Se soltaron. Simón se veía como si fuera a saltar de la banca y correr. Ella estiró los brazos hacia él y él casi se aleja para no sentirla, pero dio media vuelta y tomó su mano de nuevo.

Él se quedó casi paralizado.

No se atrevieron a mirar a ningún otro lado, excepto el uno al otro mientras el sol subía. Él se encorvó. Ella dejó de respirar.

Luego, de repente el sonreía. Su cara fue iluminada por el día por primera vez en 300 años y también iluminada por la felicidad. No se quemó.

Ella quería reírse pero no se atrevía a romper el hechizo. En cambio, él empezó a desvanecerse. Ella lo apretó más, la felicidad convirtiéndose en espanto. Los dedos de ella se deslizaron a través de él como si él fuera neblina. Pero su expresión de emoción no cambió.

- Creo que estoy libre – le susurró él -. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era irme por mi propia voluntad.

Ella apenas lo podía ver ahora. Él era un espejismo, como el calor de un fantasma levantándose en una carretera larga y sola. Las lágrimas de ella no se detenían. Continuaron mucho después de que no había nada excepto el recuerdo de su suave voz.

- Te quiero, Sayori.

Ahora depende de mí, pensó ella. Pero por algún motivo ya no sentía temor.

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>"No hay mejor amor que el que es libre".<strong>


End file.
